El milagro de un amor
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Nuevo Summary.. Kagome una chica adinerada pero con una vida miserable a lo que ella cree es puesta en matrimonio con Sesshomaru Taisho un hombre que se la vive con las mujeres, sus padres los ponen en matrimonio a causa de un deseo... pero todo lo que parece un nuevo comienzo tambien se ve amanezado por un pasado...
1. Chapter 1

_**El milagro de un amor.**_

Mi vida nunca tuvo sentido siempre estuve sola, mi familia es una muy reconocida por todo el mundo siendo la hermana menor, me sentía vacía desde que mi madre murió en un accidente, solo tenia la atención de mi hermana mayor Sango, pero mi vida fue cayendo mas bajo con forme pasaba el tiempo, me estaba quedando sola sin el apoyo condicional de mi hermana ya que mi padre la mando a un internado a un lugar lejano de nuestro hogar, mi padre siempre trabajando o en negocios fuera; mi nana kaede despedida por un arranque de furia de mi padre.

Pero nunca me detuve a pensar como seria mi vida si no hubiera sido la hija de Touya Higurashi; pero mi verdadero infierno o tal vez un rayo de esperanza empezó aquella noche de otoño, en donde yo no saldría de esta a menos que fuera por un milagro. Esta es mi historia una historia de la que yo misma contare hasta el día final de mi felicidad, así que pongan mucha atención que ya voy a empezar.


	2. El principio de mi infierno

Hola espero que disfruten mi segundo fic el primer fic que es escrito ya casi lo termino así que estén al pendiente y este es mi segundo así que también disfrútenlo...

Una recomendación este fic lo pueden escuchar con las canciones de:

KareKano- Arima souchiro y KareKano- Nocturne II.

1

Yo no me pienso casar!—gritaba con una furia contenida—no me puedes obligar, me escuchas padre!—lo miraba con un dolor inmenso desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, esta vez se había pasado del limite.

Entiende, kagome aquí se hace lo que yo diga, además esto será para el bien de la compañía—me dijo mi padre que estaba sentado en su escritorio de caoba negro—

Pero padre esto es injusto!—le grite y solo me limite a salir corriendo de su despacho a mi habitación—no es verdad, lo ah hecho de nuevo me esta arruinando mi vida!—cerré la puerta de mi habitación tan fuerte y me eche a mi cama a llorar como todas las noches—

***FLASH BACK***

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro, mientras estaba sola como todas las noches mi padre tal vez no llegaría a casa como era de esperarse, seguí en mi lectura hasta que llamaron a la puerta, así que solo atine a decir un adelante…

Señorita, su padre la espera abajo—me dijo una sirvienta de la casa que era como una amiga para mi…ella era mi confidente—

Gracias ayumi, en un momento bajo—dije mientras me ponía de pie y me ponía mi bata encima de mi pijama, no sabia de que quería hablar m padre con migo nunca hablábamos de nada ni siquiera un hola, que es lo que querrá me dije a si misma—baje las escaleras y camine a paso lento hasta el despacho de mi padre, me quede un tiempo fuera sin llamar ala puerta hasta que toque y escuche un pase—

Al fin bajas, kagome—me dijo mi padre mirándome por primera vez en meses—necesito hablar con tigo de algo serio—se despego de la ventana y se sentó en su sillón negro de cuero detrás de su escritorio.

Que deseas padre—le dije un poco intrigada pero nerviosa—para que me mandaste llamar.

Eh dado tu mano en matrimonio—me lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo—te casaras con el hijo mayor de la familia Taisho, este sábado lo conocerás ya que iremos asu casa—su mirada estaba en mi, por mi parte una furia contenida estaba aprisionando mi pecho no sabia que decir.

En…matrimonio—susurre estaba en shock no me lo podía creer, hasta este punto mi padre me odia se quiere deshacer de mi lo mas rápido posible, no lo podía creer en verdad mi vida estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno—por..por que?—cuestione un poco débil—yo no lo are, no me pienso casar—lo voltee a ver a los ojos esto jamas se lo perdonaría, mi mirada se nublaba poco a poco.

Mi amigo Taisho y yo hablamos del tema, así que decidimos que lo mejor seria que la familia Taisho y Higurashi fuera una sola—me dijo lo mas despreocupado que una persona podría ser.

Yo no me pienso casar!—

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Solo llorar es una forma de desahogarme, me sentía tranquila con migo misma a veces no tenia ganas de vivir, casarme con un desconocido al que ni yo misma se como es, sentía una frustración, una impotencia al no poder hacer nada; dios mió necesitaba el amor condicional de mi hermana el apoyo de mi nana y el cariño de mi madre, mi padre era tierno antes de que mama muriera pero ahora el es frió, distante y ya no se quien es en realidad.

Estamos a miércoles solo faltan tres días para mi verdadera tortura cada día desde mi vida me eh sentido sola, si tan solo un milagro ocurriera en mi vida, en verdad necesito hablar con alguien desahogarme… si eso are llamare a mi hermana, no importa lo lejos que esta tengo que desahogarme escuchar su voz una vez mas, hace mas de tres años que mi padre la mando a ese internado, por una parte estoy feliz por ella ya que ella no vive este infierno como yo, por otra tengo celos y envidia de que este lejos pero al fin y al cabo me parezco a mi madre siempre pongo a los otros antes que a mi.

--Tome el teléfono y saque un papel de mi mueble al lado de mi cama, marco los número que están escritos y espere a que contesten—

Hola—escuche la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea—quien es?—me cuestionó algo adormilado, solo apreté el teléfono en mi mano y me dedique a contestar.

Soy kagome, se encuentra sango—mi voz se quebraba a cada palabra ya no podía mas necesitaba llorar desahogarme.

Si un momento—me decía la voz del otro lado—Hola, Kagome amor—escuche la voz de sango y solo llore me tire en el suelo y llore—kagome, kagome que te pasa, que tienes?!—su voz se escuchaba algo alterada y preocupante—cariño contesta, paso algo malo—yo solo me limite a llorar a escuchar su voz.

San…go—conteste con voz quebradiza—ya no puedo mas, ya no—volví a llorar con más fuerza—mi padre, mi padre sango

Que le paso a papa?—se escuchaba asustada—kagome cariño, dime que pasa—escuche que susurro un "demonios".

Hay sango mi padre me ah puesto en matrimonio—se lo había soltado con un dolor inmenso—lo puedes creer en matrimonio

Pero que le pasa a mi padre, que puede hacer lo que se plazca lo que quiera con la vida de nosotras, mira kagome tomare el próximo vuelo esta bien y llevare a mi novio para que de una vez por todas mi padre sepa que ya tengo una vida—solo me limite a escuchar, se escuchaba tan decidida que no quise interrumpirla, al menos estaría conmigo un poco de tiempo aquí con migo eso me hacia sentir mejor.

Gracias, sango de verdad me hacia falta escuchar tu voz—le dije con una tristeza que ella misma percibió.

Kagome, amor mió no te preocupes, en un día mas estaré contigo y veremos que puedo hacer—me dijo un poco mas calmada—descansa kagome, y no te preocupes saldremos de esta, duerme ya esta bien—me decía con voz angelical como si de mi madre se tratase.

Si eso are sango, descansa—le dije un poco mas tranquila, y colgué la llamada, me levante del suelo y me tire en mi cama al menos la llegada de mi hermana me calmaría por ahora, ya mañana seria otro día.

Sesshomaru—decía un señor no tan mayor de buen aspecto bajando las escaleras—necesitamos hablar—solo se limito a ver a su hijo parado en el estante de la entrada apunto de salir .

De que quieres hablar padre—contesto el hijo mayor de la familia Taisho—tengo prisa—le contesto de una manera fría y distante.

Aquí no es lugar para hablar—dijo ya el señor Taisho estando frente a su hijo—vamos a mi despacho, ya después tendrás tiempo de irte con las cualquiera de tus mujeres.

Caminaron por un pasillo algo largo donde se podía apreciar por las grandes ventanales los arboles de cerezo y un hermoso lago, a su paso se apreciaban pinturas de las generaciones pasadas pertenecientes a la familia Taisho, caminaron por unos minutos y llegaron a un salón algo grande que pertenece al señor Taisho, su despacho.

Ahora si, de que quieres hablar—le cuestiono Sesshomaru a su padre—que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme y no te atreves—le reto su hijo ya desesperado por dar terminada la conversación.

Se trata de algo serio, así que aras lo que se te dicta—le dijo con una voz demasiado seria a su parecer de sesshomaru—tu este fin de semana no saldrás a ninguna parte

Y por que no saldría—le corto la frase a su padre—no me puedes obligar.

Claro que puedo, soy tu padre—lo detuvo con una voz de mandato mas seria que Sesshomaru haya escuchado—no saldrás por que la familia Higurashi vendrá, por motivos que te conciernen Sesshomaru

Que a mi me conciernen, por favor yo con esa familia no tengo nada que ver—dijo con sarcasmo Sesshomaru—yo para que quiero a esa familia, ni siquiera la conozco solo al señor Touya pero nada mas—concluyo la platica dando media vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta su padre lo interrumpió.

Te casaras con su hija menor—le sentencio su padre dando por terminado la conversación

Que se case Inuyasha, pero yo no me caso!—le dijo azotando la puerta tras de si.

Ya lo veremos Sesshomaru, ya lo veremos—susurro el señor Taisho girándose para quedar frente al cuadro de una mujer.


	3. La Decision

**_Les agradesco a las chicas que me acaban de poner Comentarios se los agrdesco eso me hace un poco mas inspiradora jejejeje aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les agrade..xD_**

2

No pude dormir en toda la noche tenia tantos conflictos en mi cabeza, tuve recuerdos de cuando éramos una familia feliz a pesar de mis 20 años de edad no podía ser libre como otras muchachas de mi edad, tenia la necesidad de vivir con mi padre por que el estaba solo en la vida como yo y mi hermana, recordé ese momento de felicidad en el que fuimos a la casa del lago un verano siempre risas, siempre bromas todo era tan distinto.

Ahora día jueves solo dos días mas para mi tortura es igual que todos los días el sol brilla allá afuera mientras que adentro solo hay tormentas, no podía estar bien conmigo misma, no ahora.

Buenos días, señorita kagome—escuche a ayumi entrar a mi habitación como todos los días—el desayuno ya esta listo, tiene que bajar.

Ahora bajo—hice una pausa—ayumi mi padre ya se fue?—le cuestione ya que no tenia ganas de verlo.

Si señorita, el señor Higurashi se fue temprano esta mañana—me contesto ya saliendo por la entrada de mi habitación.

Esta bien gracias—le conteste levantándome de mi cama esto es rutina dirigirme a mi cuarto de baño, tomar una ducha, cambiarme y bajar a desayunar. Caminar por los pasillos de la casa solo mirando a la nada, la verdad es que en estos momentos nada importa solo quiero desaparecer si tan solo un milagro, que mi padre cambiara de opinión, que me mandara a un lugar lejos de aquí como lo hizo con sango, sentirme libre una vez en la vida.

Vaya no pensé que me recibirías con esa carita, cariño—escuche un voz muy conocida para mi levante la mirada lentamente y se me nublo la vista se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y solo me limite a correr hacia donde estaba ella, mi hermana.

Oh, sango al fin estas aquí—le dije abrazándola muy fuerte mientras lloraba de felicidad por un poco tiempo de mi vida.

Kagome, mi niña—me decía mientras me abrazaba protectoramente—ya estoy contigo, no hay que preocuparse hablare con papa.

El sabe que estas aquí?—cuestioné algo nerviosa—cuando haz llegado?—dije mientras gire a ver a la persona que acompañaba a mi hermana.

Hemos llegado esta mañana, y no papa no sabe que estoy aquí cuando llegue el tenia rato de haberse ido—dijo separándose de mi—quiero que conozcas a alguien muy espacial para mi— tomando la mano de aquel hombre.

Mucho gusto, kagome yo soy Miroku—me lo dijo con una calma que me hizo sentir segura—Sanguito ah hablado mucho de ti desde que nos conocimos.

Mucho gusto—le extendí mi mano—es un placer conocer a la felicidad de mi hermana—gustan desayunar?—cuestione algo nerviosa.

Si—dijo miroku—la verdad es que me muero de hambre—me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo sentir feliz.

Miroku, acabamos de llegar y quieres dejar mala impresión—le regaño sango, hay como me hacia falta esto.

Jajajajajaja—reí por primera vez en mucho tiempo—esta bien no diré nada—dije mirando a mi hermana—te extrañe mucho—la volví abrazar pero esta vez fue algo mas calido.

Yo también—me dedico una sonrisa maternal—no sabes cuanto, mi pequeño ángel, vamos a desayunar.

En el desayuno, hablamos de cosas que a sango le pasaron en el tiempo que no estuvo aquí, me contó que cuando llego se sentía muy sola pero que fue haciendo amigas y estudio mucho para poder pasar a la universidad, entonces fue cuando conoció a miroku hijo único de una familia acomodada como la nuestra, pero que al principio no se llevaban bien con el tiempo se conocieron y se enamoraron decidieron vivir juntos y ahora estudian, viven y hacen una nueva vida. Después de desayunar fuimos al jardín, donde seguimos con la charla.

Y dime kagome, cual es ese problema del que sango me dijo—me pregunto mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar a mi hermana.

Bueno mi padre—dije mis palabras con veneno—me puso en matrimonio con el hijo mayor de una familia reconocida como la nuestra para unir lazos "familiares" y de negocios—la palabra familiares lo dije sarcásticamente y dibujando comillas en el aire.

Pero que se que nuestro padre—interrumpió mi hermana algo enfadada—no puede hacer esto, recuerdas que habíamos dicho que el día que llegáramos a ser grandes tomaríamos nuestras propias decisiones—lo dijo con algo de nostalgia que me hizo sentir de nuevo un nudo en la garganta.

Por..por que mi padre me hace sufrir de esta manera, sango—alce la mirada con las lagrimas atravesando mi rostro—es que acaso me odia!, es que acaso no quiere verme feliz!—tome mi rostro con mis manos y solo llore con amargura—por que papa tuvo que cambiar?, por que ya no es el hombre bueno que yo conocía?— le pregunte alterada—por que sango por que?—sentí unos brazos protectores a mi alrededor al levantar la vista me sorprendí de que el novio de sango me abrasara con apenas conocerme.

No soy quien para decirte, pero todo lo mano tiene un final bueno—me dedico una sonrisa—ya veras que tu hermana tratara de hacer todo lo posible, ya lo veras.

Gracias, muchas gracias—dije aforrándome a el—espero que mi padre entre en razón.

El tiempo pasaba y era cada vez mas tarde conocí mejor al novio de sango y sentía que ya lo quería como un hermano eran las 12:00pm y mi padre no tardaba en llegar para la comida, o tal vez no vendría ya no sabia que pensar. Contemple una escena que me cautivo mi hermana y miroku sentados en medio del gran jardín de cerezos y ellos dos abrazados, algún día yo tendría esa felicidad?, algún día llegaría a ser amada y poder amar?, pensé mientras caminaba para entrar a la casa.

Señorita kagome— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar mi nombre gire y mire al viejo totosai—su padre esta en el comedor requiere que vaya a su encuentro.

Gracias, totosai—me gire a ver a mi hermana y decidí ir con mi padre, al caminar me tope con un ser jamas antes visto, un joven de tez blanca, una mirada fría pero intensa de una tonalidad color dorado, una nunca antes vista, sus cabellos largos y de un color plateado, facciones hechas por un dios; lo mire a los ojos y el solo paso de largo ni una palabra y salio de mi casa al llegar al comedor mi padre estaba con un señor de su misma edad parecido al joven de hace unos momentos pero el tenia una mirada mas calida.

Kagome, hija quiero presentarte a mi amigo Inu Taisho—dijo mirando a su amigo—el es el padre de tu futuro esposo.

Pa…dre—susurre—mucho gusto soy kagome—dije inclinando la cabeza como señal de respeto.

El gusto es mió, conocer a mi futura hija—escuche su voz era algo dura pero con una tonalidad de amabilidad—igual a Hikari ,Touya.

A si es igual su querida madre—el tono de voz de mi padre era triste y con nostalgia—Kagome hemos decidido que este sábado se conocerían pero no en casa de la familia de Inu si no en la casa del lago.

En la casa del lago—escuche una voz tras de mi, mi sangre se congelo sango ya había entrado—ya te has preguntado lo que realmente quiere kagome, papa— le dijo con voz enfadada.

Sango—dijo sorprendido—que haces aquí, no deberías estar en el colegio?—cuestiono mi padre algo disgustado.

Tal parece que no tomas el tiempo verdad, estoy en universidad me gradué hace dos años, pero claro eso a ti no te importa verdad—dijo sango con desprecio en sus palabras—vine aquí para hacerte entrar en razón, kagome no merece que la trates así, ella ya puede decidir por si misma, ella sabrá con quien se casa y con quien no…

Basta sango, eh dicho que se casa y se casa entendiste—dijo mi padre parando la discusión—este asunto no te concierne, por lo que eh sabido ya estas viviendo con el hijo de los Akabane no es así?—le cuestiono mi padre a sango.

Es verdad, vivo con el y el esta aquí te lo quería presentar en forma normal pero a sabiendas que ya sabes no es necesario—dijo sango tomándome la mano—vamos kagome, no es necesario que te quedes aquí te iras con migo.

Sango—susurre su nombre—yo…yo—me detuve a pensar solo causo problemas, no puedo ir con ella arruinaría su relación con el por una parte estoy emocionada con la idea pero otra me dice que no es bueno e ir a meterte a una casa donde ya tienen su vida echa.

Kagome—dijo mi padre en alto— debes cumplir con el deber que se te manda, no puedes dejar sin completar las cosas.

Touya—escuche la voz del señor Taisho y lo mire a sus ojos—aremos algo que se conozcan este sábado, estarán a prueba—dijo mirándome y mirando a mi hermana y giro completamente para quedar frente a mi padre—después de este sábado que convivan como novios por 3 meses así tendrán tiempo de conocerse mas sin ser uno desconocidos, que dices Touya.

Inu—dijo asombrado mi padre—me parece bien, si es lo que kagome quiere por mi encantado—dijo mirándome a los ojos con una ternura que jamas había visto en el después de mucho tiempo.

Y que dices kagome—me dijo el señor Taisho—aceptas la propuesta o definitivamente la rechazas.

Piénsalo, kagome—dijo sango con los ojos vidriosos—piénsalo muy bien, ire a mi habitación—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo del despacho.

Yo…yo no se que decir—estaba en shock tantos sucesos en cuestión de minutos—yo no quiero que sango se vaya de nuevo papa—le dije mirándolo de una manera suplicante.

Hablare con ella mas tarde, no te preocupes—dijo mientras se dirigía a mi y me abrazo protectoramente—perdóname, kagome no sabia de tus sentimientos.

Bueno dime tu respuesta mañana, tengo que ir a hablar con sesshomaru antes de que se vaya—escuche mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Acepto—dije decidida, al ver a mi padre con este sentimiento me dio fuerzas y muy en el fondo pensaba que el lo hacia por mi bien o eso quería pensar mi conciencia—tomare esa prueba.

Estas segura, kagome—dijo el señor desde la salida—no quiero cometer una injusticia, se que sesshomaru es de fríos sentimientos y no se expresa como debe ser, pero sabiendo que tu quieres esa responsabilidad esta bien.

Si estoy segura y me are cargo de toda responsabilidad—dije despegándome de mi padre y mirando al señor taisho—si es por el bien de las familias y por ver contento a mi padre, eso are.

Muy bien entonces Touya el sábado en la casa del lago—dijo despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza—hasta entonces, mi querido amigo—y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

No estoy segura de haber tomado una decisión correcta pero si mi padre cambio de sentimientos por mí, es por que iba por buen camino y tal vez hasta yo misma seria feliz después de todo.


	4. Una veradad Revelada Parte I

3

Después de todo, tal vez casarme no sea tan malo—pensaba Sesshomaru mientras manejaba sin rumbo alguno—No esta nada mal, la mocosa esa, tal vez me divierta con ella—escucho su celular sonar y lo tomo y al ver el numero se le formo un intento de sonrisa.

Amor, donde te metiste todo este rato—decía una voz femenina del otro lado del celular—te he estado esperando.

No tengo por que darte explicaciones—decía enfadado Sesshomaru—Donde estas ahora?—cuestiono a la mujer.

En nuestro lecho de amor—se escuchaba como reía de forma descarada—vendrás?—le pregunto seductoramente.

No se, debo ir a casa por unos papeles—le contesto Sesshomaru algo desesperado—nos vemos—y colgó la llamada—como fastidia.

Sin importar por que su mente no dejaba de pensar en la muchacha que vio en la casa de los Higurashi, acaso esa seria la hija menor de Touya o seria otra persona?,se cuestionaba a cada momento en verdad admitió por primera vez en su vida que ella era hermosa; su pálida piel como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello ondulado negro hasta la cintura, sus facciones finas; como seria tocar esa piel?, seria suave?, al ver que estaba yéndose a los extremos sintió una ola de calor concentrándose en un punto en especifico, en verdad que ella era la primera persona en que el sintiera estas sensaciones, pero el descarto la idea que fuera amor a primera vista, si no que solo fue el deseo, deseo que tenia por que fuera suya. Al llegar a su casa su madre adoptiva Izayoi estaba en el jardín junto con su hermanastra Rin, el solo estaciono el auto y paso de largo sin decir nada ; entro a la casa en camino al despacho de su padre.

Que se te ofrece, Sesshomaru?—cuestiono un joven detrás de el—mi padre no esta.

Eso ya lo se—le contesto sin mirarlo—solo vengo por unos documentos, importa?. – le dijo Sesshomaru alejándose del lugar.

Sesshomaru—le dijo la misma voz—espera, solo quiero decirte algo—le dijo la voz algo dudosa ya que pensaba que Sesshomaru no lo escuchara.

Que quieres Inuyasha, tengo prisa—dijo deteniéndose pero sin girar a ver a su hermanastro.

Solo quiero advertirte algo—dijo Inuyasha con algo mas de valentía—si le haces algo a Kagome lo lamentaras, entendiste?—le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Tu amenazándome a mi vaya quien lo viera—se lo dijo mientras giraba para quedar frente a Inuyasha—Por que no he de hacerlo?—le cuestiono con arrogancia.

Por que ella es como una hermana para mí, además de que no ha tenido muy buena suerte últimamente además sabes de lo que es capaz Sango si la lastimas y además Kikyo también la defenderá. —se lo dijo ganando esta batalla.

Vaya, esto será interesante—dijo dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino—muy interesante.

Tengo que hablar con mi padre—susurro para si Inuyasha—sino ella sufrirá demasiado—dijo dando media vuelta y regresando a la entrada a esperar a su padre.

Pensé en lo que me dijo el idiota de Inuyasha, así que ella tenia gente que la apoyaba, es algo en lo que pienso y no me lo puedo saca de la mente… por que la ponen en matrimonio?, no se supone que si tienes gente que te apoya, haces de tu vida como deseas?; es que acaso la estaban obligando de la misma manera que lo hacia mi padre con migo?, esto seria absurdo casarnos sin conocernos y sin saber como es ella, pero si inuyasha la consideraba como una hermana es por que seria: amable, tierna, sincera; tal vez sea así y que tal si es: una interesada, ambiciosa y traidora, pero por que pienso eso si yo dije que no me casaría y así será. Al llegar al despacho de mi padre lo primero que observo es el retrato de una pintura de una mujer colgado de tras de la silla de mi padre.

Madre—susurro Sesshomaru con nostalgia—será que en verdad me estoy enamorando?, o es acaso que me da igual lo que pase con migo.—dijo terminado su pensamiento al recoger los documentos y saliendo del despacho de su padre camino unos minutos mas y se paro a observar por la ventana se podía apreciar a su pequeña Rin; "el decidió decirle así en secreto es la única mujer en su vida" rió ante este pensamiento y observo como jugaba con su gata.

Se ve que tienes una vista hermosa, no es así Sesshomaru—escucho la voz de su padre detrás de el.

Padre—susurro sorprendido—creo que me has pillado viendo a la mujercita de la casa—sonrió irónicamente—ya me iba.

Necesito hablar contigo—dijo tomándolo del hombro—vamos a mi despacho.

De que quieres hablar con migo?—cuestiono—si es por lo del compromiso me niego—dijo dando una respuesta apresurada.

Si es por eso y creo que la idea te gustara—contesto observando a Rin—vamos Sesshomaru.

Démonos prisa—dijo arrebatando a su padre—que tengo trabajo que hacer y no tengo todo el tiempo.

Muy bien hijo—dijo siguiéndolo y al entrar al despacho aprecio la pintura que estaba colgada, la pintura era de su primera esposa Seishira madre de Sesshomaru—como pasa el tiempo—susurro pero fue escuchado por Sesshomaru.

Y bien dime lo que tengas que decir—dijo Sesshomaru tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba en el despacho.

Yo y Touya decidimos que este sábado se conocerían, pero no en casa nuestra—dijo observando a Sesshomaru cayado sin decir nada—será en la casa del lago de la familia Higurashi, que esta en las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso no es todo, ya que en la casa de mi amigo Touya hubo problemas no tuve otra opción…

Problemas?—cuestiono en un susurro Sesshomaru—Que tipo de problemas?

Bueno la hermana mayor de tu prometida Kagome llego hoy, Sango no esta muy contenta que digamos con la idea y se la quería llevar consigo a Londres para que viviera su vida, pero actué rápido y le dije que tendrían tres meses para conocerse, como novios. Así que, te lo decidí contar a ti.—dijo el señor Inu.

Así que Sango regreso—dijo sorprendido Sesshomaru—no me lo esperaba.

Y no te imaginas con quien viene—le dijo su padre con humor para quitar la tensión en el aire.

No lo se padre, dime no tengo la menor idea—contesto Sesshomaru un poco mas irritado.

Pues nada más y nada menos que con tu viejo amigo del colegio— mirando por la ventana y después a su hijo.

Con Miroku Akabane—dijo sorprendido—enserio que el mundo es pequeño tendré que ir a verlo—lo había dicho sin pensar y su padre sonrió para si .

Padre—el pronunciado levanto la vista y miro a su hijo—necesito preguntarte algo, es acerca de todo esto—dijo mirando a su padre.

Dime—dijo mirando el cuadro de la madre de Sesshomaru y difunta esposa de Inu—que deseas saber?.

Todo—dijo mirando el cuadro de su madre—por que me pones en matrimonio y nunca me has contado lo de mi madre.

Ya es hora de que sepas la verdad—dijo su padre sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio juntando sus manos y cerró los ojos para meditar.

Te escucho—dijo sesshomaru observando a su padre que parecía que estaba meditando las cosas a profundidad.

Todo comenzó con la llegada de la hija de mi amigo Touya era primavera y estábamos reunidos en el hospital; mi esposa Seishira y yo habíamos llegado de un viaje de negocios pero por supuesto tu estabas con sango y la nana de sango en la casa del lago de la familia Higurashi ustedes solo contaban con tres años de edad, cuando llegamos recibimos la noticia de que había sido niña y mi querida Seishira estaba muy contenta, Touya nos recibió con una sonrisa y dijo que podíamos pasar a ver a Hikari y su bebe, cuando entramos Seishira fue a ver a su amiga que estaba en la camilla con la niña en brazos y dijo que estaba preciosa, ella siempre había querido tener una niña después de ti, pero…-- hubo una pausa por parte de Inu.

A ella le habían detectado un problema muy serio en su matriz, y le dijeron la mala noticia de que ya no seria posible tener hijos, así que tu fuiste nuestro milagro; ella comento que cuando tu estuvieras grande como todo un hombre que se casaría con la hija de Touya y Hikari, a Touya como padre celoso no le agrado la idea pero bromeaba con la idea y yo solo me reía, Hikari dijo que seria un placer unir a las dos familias que esto seria la mas grandiosa idea y la madre de Kagome y Seishira se ilusionaron con esta idea, el tiempo paso y los dos iban creciendo peor ninguno de los dos se conocían ya que iban a colegios diferentes, amigos diferentes y por supuesto tu decidiste irte al extranjero a estudiar a la edad de 15 años mientras que ella estudio en un colegio de señoritas en esta ciudad, y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarlos a ambos, un año después Seishira y Hikari tomaron un Vuelo de avión para ir a una asociación en el extranjero pero como sabes las cosas no salieron bien y murieron, como si mi querida Seishira supiera lo que pasaría me escribió una carta a mi y otra para ti; pero solo te la daría cuando fuera el momento y este es el momento mi querido hijo.

Abrió los ojos y Sesshomaru esta con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos pareciera que estaba rezando , mientras Inu se levanto de su asiento y tomo el cuadro de Seishira y en la parte de atrás estaba una carta la tomo y camino hasta donde estaba su hijo se sentó junto a el y le entrego la carta.

Esto te pertenece Sesshomaru, léela cuando creas que el momento es adecuado.—dijo Inu tomando las manos de su hijo.

Eso are—dijo tomando la carta y se dirigió a la salida—Esto no lo volverás a escuchar de mi—hizo una pausa—gracias papa—salio del despacho y camino mientras abría la carta.

**_"Mi querido hijo"_**

**_Hijo mió cuando leas esta carta ya serás todo un hombre hecho y derecho, perdóname por dejarte cuando eras muy pequeño y cuando mas me necesitabas pero solo quiero decirte cuanto te amo y siempre y entiende mis palabras siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa si me odies o no siempre a tu lado, mi deseo es que tu seas feliz y conozcas a alguien , por eso pensé en alguien en quien si te hará feliz, te conozco Sesshomaru y a pesar de tu temprana edad , se que tus sentimientos no los demuestras muy fácilmente, por eso te pido en esta carta que cumplas mi deseo y te cases con la hija de nuestro viejo amigo Touya, quisiera estar hay para cuando tu estés frente al altar pero tengo el presentimiento que si no escribía esta carta talvez, ya no sabrías de mi, se feliz mi niño adorado y cumple mi deseo el que será tuyo también._**

**_"Con amor tu mama SEISHIRA."_**

Al terminar de leer la carta que su madre le había dejado sintió un nudo en la garganta pero tenia un orgullo muy grande y solo se limito a doblar la carta y guardarla en su bolsillo. — espero que tu deseo se cumpla madre. —con estas palabras Sesshomaru desapareció por el largo pasillo.


	5. Una veradad Revelada Parte II

4

El día viernes fue un poco mas tranquilo, mis amigos del colegio a los que tenia mucho sin ver decidieron venir a visitarme de alguna manera mis amigos se habían dado cuenta de mi problema empezando con Inuyasha Taisho ya que era el hermano del prometido.

Dime Kagome como te sientes?—me pregunto Kikyo Higurashi, mi prima de una belleza indudable por donde la vieran ella era un poco mas alta que yo, el cabello a comparación del mió era lacio y mas largo, sus ojos que expresaban tristeza ella era todo lo contrario y eran de un color cafés claros de una tez blanca y de buen cuerpo.

No me quejo—le respondí un poco animada—es solo que no se como sea la persona con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida—lo dije irónicamente.

Bah!—escuche el reproche de inuyasha, el era mi mejor amigo en el colegio el es mas alto que yo de tez un poco bronceada ojos color miel claro y se caracterizaba por su buen cuerpo y su carácter agresivo.—Acabas de meterte en la boca del lobo Kagome—me dijo muy serio algo que no me gustaba nada.

A que te refieres con que me acabo de meter a la boca del lobo, Inuyasha?—le cuestiono muy intrigada ya que no sabia por que lo decía y por que me lo estaba diciendo ahora.

Inuyasha, ya vas a empezar—dijo con reproche Kikyo—lo que pasa es que no le gusta nada la idea que te cases con su hermano.

Y por que no?—le pregunte mirando a Inuyasha, solo una cosa había y el me lo diría.

Bueno es que es muy fácil Kagome, el no es el tipo que te trate bonito el es mas bien un casanova, de echo el esta saliendo con su ultima victima asta el momento, Kagura Takaeda.—me dijo mirándome a los ojos—y ni creas que por que se casara con tigo, dejara a la mujerzuela como la llama mi padre.

Entiendo que el tenga su vida Inuyasha—dije lo mas tranquila que me podía escuchar—pero mira que el también esta sufriendo las mismas que yo; también esta siendo obligado a casarse—dije agachando la mirada y cerrando mis puños—no es fácil dejar a alguien que quieres o siente aunque sea un poco de afecto por ella por casarse con otra persona, eso no es fácil Inuyasha—alce la mirada y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando de coraje e Inuyasha y Kikyo se veían sorprendidos.

Pero no te pongas así kagome—se escuchaba preocupado Inuyasha—tal vez con el tiempo te llegue a tomar afecto.

Ya vez lo que provocas Inuyasha—decía Kikyo molesta al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba—no le hagas caso Kagome ya sabes como es el.

Que pasa aquí?—escuche la voz de mi hermana que llegaba al jardín—ahora que le hiciste Inuyasha?—decía mi hermana mirando a Inuyasha que a la vez este estaba asustado.

Nada… yo no hice nada—decía un Inuyasha nervioso—es que solo dije la verdad.

Verdad de que?—volvió a cuestionar mi hermana—a ver dime kagome que te dijo este mal amigo—decía mientras tomaba asiento a un lado mió—y no creas que saldrás vivo de esto Inuyasha.

No nada, no me dijo nada—decía un poco mas tranquila—en verdad Sango no me dijo nada.

No te creo, pero como siempre salvas a tu mal amigo, pues no que de otra mas que creerte—decía algo decepcionada Sango ya que le encantaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Inuyasha.

Por cierto; tu hermano esta aquí—decía Sango con mal humor a Inuyasha—creo que conoce por desgracia a Miroku.

Miroku Akabane?—cuestiono Inuyasha—si es el mismo creo que lo tendrás aquí todo el tiempo, se podría decir que ellos dos eran como uña y mugre cuando iban a el colegio.—decía algo sorprendido Inuyasha.

No me digas eso—se escuchaba Sango algo alarmada—no me digas que el amigo de Miroku es el que hacían todo junto cuando se trataban de mujeres.

Jajajajaja si el mismo en cuestión—decía divertido Miroku llegando junto con Sesshomaru—este es mi muy buen amigo.

Me lo temía—decía Sango como si supera eso desde un principio.—pero lo bueno es que este hombre ya tiene dueña y esa soy yo—decía al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Miroku.

Si es verdad y díganme que estaban haciendo—decía mientras me miraba—de que platicaban?- cuestiono mirando a sango.

Que haces aquí Sesshomaru?, se supone que tu conocerías a Kagome mañana—decía Inuyasha algo enfadado.

Eso a ti no te concierne, además yo solo vine a ver a mi viejo amigo nada mas yo no tengo nada que ver con ella—decía mientras me veía de una manera como si quisiera atravesarme con cuchillos con la mirada.

Inuyasha—escuche hablar a kikyo—es mejor que te calmes, no armes un escándalo.

Disculpen—interrumpió ayumi en el momento perfecto—Señorita Kagome, la busca el joven Kouga Hayashi— escuche a ayumi.

Dile que pase que lo estoy esperando—le dije lo mas tranquila y evitando la mirada de mi futuro esposo; observe que ayumi se retiro y me sentí mas aliviada al menos ya nos iríamos de esta situación embarazosa.

Muy buenas tardes, mi hermosa Kagome—decía mientras se dirigía a mi y me tomaba de las manos—es un gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, y dime—hizo una pausa—ya tienes una respuesta?—cuestiono mientras miraba alrededor y después a mi.

Ja!—decía inuyasha apuntando son su dedo índice—creo que eso no se podrá hacer – reía triunfante-- pobrecito—sentí como Kouga se tensaba y se giraba a donde Inuyasha estaba.

Inuyasha!—le grite junto con Kikyo estaba sorprendida del cambio de bando que daba ahora.—es mejor que te calles de una buena vez—decía Kikyo ya mas que molesta.

Kagome, por que mejor no te vas a un lugar mas privado—decía Sango tomando a Kouga.—y le explicas la situación.

Si—conteste tomando a Kouga de la mano y sentí una mirada muy intensa en mi.—vamos Kouga es mejor hablar en otro lugar.

Muy bien—contesto algo molesto y me siguió hasta llegar a unas bancas que estaban en el mismo jardín a la vista de todos.

Quien era ese?—pregunto Miroku viendo a su amigo—Se nota que siente algo por Kagome.

Y no te equivocas—decía Inuyasha—lo que pasa es que Kouga siempre a querido a Kagome.—observaba a su hermano sospechosamente.

Pero Kagome nunca lo ha visto como algo mas—decía Kikyo interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

Si es verdad, a veces me da lastima por que se esfuerza mucho por llamar la atención de kagome—decía Sango opinando sobre el tema—a veces desearía que le hubiera dicho que si cuando tuvo la oportunidad. – dijo esto tomando asiento y mirando a Miroku y a Sesshomaru.

Parece que si hay rivales después de todo—decía bromeando con Sesshomaru que este al perecer no tenia muy buena cara.

Por que lo dices—decía Sesshomaru— Crees que con esas palabras me intimidas, no lo creo—dijo dando media vuelta.

Sesshomaru amigo mió—decía Miroku—toma asiento no te vayas a un, que no vez que no es seguido que venga a visitarte .

Sesshomaru no tuvo otra opcion que tomar asiento mientras los demás conversaban de cosas triviales y Miroku lo miraba preocupado.

Dime linda Kagome—tomando mis manos—que es lo que me quieres decir?—pregunto

Kouga yo siempre he sido cincera contigo, verdad?—le dije lo mas amable que pude con el – siempre decirnos la verdad.

Si, así es pero a que viene todo esto—se escuchaba preocupado y después senti que todo su cuerpo se sentia tenso.

Mira Kouga yo te apresio mucho eres una buena persona y siempre me has a poyado en todo, la verdad es que no quería llegar a esto pero tengo que decirtelo.—me puse muy nerviosa tal vez este seria el fin de una bonita amistad—yo, bueno mi padre me ha puesto en matrimonio—mire su rostro que a simple vista se miraba destrozado y yo me sentía mas culpable.

Comprometida?—pregunto en susurro—Con quien? – me miro a los ojos y yo solo con la mirada le había dicho con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Es una locura Kagome, por que tiene que ser de esta manera por que no me aceptaste en el momento que te lo dije.—sentí un apretón en mi brazo y me levanto con una rudeza que yo no conocía en verdad estaba asustada.

Kouga me lastimas—le dije asustada— se que es cruel saberlo de esta manera y no habértelo dicho antes pero, yo no sabia nada hasta hace dos días, entiendes eso?, sabes por lo que estoy pasando?—le grite con enojo no era justo que me tratara así se supone que es mi mejor amigo.

Lo siento, yo no quise en verdad— lo escuche muy arrepentido – perdóname Kagome es que solo pensar que te casaras con otro.

Kouga – le tome la barbilla—solo estas encaprichado con migo por que he sido muy buena persona eso es todo, además yo diría que serias muy feliz con Ayame, después de todo ella me dijo que siente algo muy fuerte por ti – le dedique una sonrisa y lo abrase con cariño.

Ayame—susurro—yo no lo sabia, en verdad dijo eso de mi – me miro a los ojos con curiosidad.

Por supuesto creerías que estaría jugando con algo como esto – lo mire a os ojos y nos reímos juntos.

En fin creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad – lo escuche muy decidido y aceptando su derrota—pero—hizo una pausa y lo mire—Saldrás con migo esta tarde verdad?.

Claro que si ya te había dicho que si—le dije tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos.

Bueno Miroku espero verte en casa mañana— decía Sesshomaru mientras yo llegaba al lugar.

Claro que si— respondió Miroku levantándose de su lugar – además será un día muy especial

Sango—interrumpí la platica al llegar al lugar—dile a papa que salí con Kouga a comer— mientras miraba a Kikyo e Inuyasha que se ponían de pie.

Es verdad—interrumpió Inuyasha—íbamos a ir a comer, nos vamos ya?—preguntándole a Kouga

Si ya nos vamos—dijo dando media vuelta para quedar frente a Sesshomaru—Solo te advierto algo Taisho, me llego ha enterar que la hiciste sufrir y en verdad te ganaras un enemigo – dijo tomando mi mano y yo no quise levantar la mirada, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Claro que la cuidare y mas en la noche de bodas – dijo esto mientras lo miraba con burla y se marchaba del lugar.

Ese Sesshomaru solo habla por hablar—decía Inuyasha enfadado – no le hagas caso Kagome solo lo dijo por molestar.

Creo que hay celos en el aire—le murmuro Miroku a Sango—Y son muy fuertes por parte de mi querido amigo.

Tu crees eso Miroku?—le susurro Sango a Miroku con curiosidad y mirando a Kagome mientras le sonreía a Kikyo.

Estoy muy seguro de eso amor mió—le dijo finalizando con un beso. – Kagome ve con cuidado yo le diré a mi padre que has salido con tus amigos.—decía Sango adentrándose a la casa junto con miroku.

La tarde fue mucho mas tranquila, nos encontramos a Ayame una chica muy intelectual de una belleza espectacular su cabello era rojizo como el fuego y sus ojos color esmeraldas una combinación perfecta y de un sentido del humor muy bueno, Kouga la invito a salir y ella acepto con gusto dándome las gracias con la mirada yo le sonreí y después de todo el alboroto de mi casa me llevaron al parque de diversiones que no estaba planeado según ellos para subirme el animo, en verdad tenia mucho que no me divertía de esta manera con mis amigos con los que crecí.

Padre—se escuchaba a sango del otro lado de la puerta—necesito hablar con tigo.

Adelante – se escuchaba la voz de su padre en el despacho—que se te ofrece hija.

Solo avisarte que Kagome salio con sus amigos—decía sin verlo a la cara seguía un poco molesta con el.

Toma asiento Sango necesito hablar contigo—dijo seria mente su padre – quieres saber todo lo que esta pasando verdad pues te lo diré.

Decirme que cosa – contesto sango—acaso eso importa ya, Kagome esta arruinada por completo y a ti lo único que importa es la compañía no es así?—cuestiono Sango molesta.

En parte tienes razón pero la compañía no tiene nada que ver en esto—decía Touya caminando hacia la ventana—es que solo esto es un deseo que tu madre quería que se cumpliera solo eso – se escuchaba con una melancolía y una tristeza en sus ojos.

Mi madre—susurro Sango—que tiene que ver en esto?—cuestiono un poco mas calmada—cual deseo?

Te contare como es que decidimos esto Inu y yo este compromiso—dijo acercándose a su hija sentándose a su lado.

Empieza—dijo Sango mirándolo a los ojos—soy toda oídos.

Todo empezó el día en que tu hermana nació, recuerdas en primavera esa vez que tu y tu nana se quedaron con Sesshomaru en la casa del lago, bueno cuando nació y se enteraron nuestros amigos Seishira y Inu fueron lo mas rápido posible, esa tarde Seishira estaba encantada con la kagome y había comentado que le gustaría que Kagome se casara con Sesshomaru ha Hikari le encanto la idea, estaba muy contenta que las dos amigas decidieron que cuando fuera grandes se casarían y así uniríamos a las familias, el tiempo paso y jamas tuvimos oportunidad de presentarlos como debían ya que Sesshomaru como todo joven decidió irse al extranjero a estudiar y kagome entro en un colegio para señoritas y después entro a la preparatoria mixta lo demás es historia, con la muerte de tu madre ya no tenia esperanza de vivir pero mi amigo Inu me dio una esperanza de que mi Kagome fuera feliz y fue cuando me dijo lo de la carta de su esposa ,así hicimos un compromiso para los dos hijos.—termino su relato mirando fijamente a Sango.

Pero por que Kagome no la comprometieron con alguien de su edad como con Inuyasha – opino Sango al respecto.

En primera Inuyasha no era hijo de Seishira, sabes que el es el hijo de otra mujer y Kagome es muy parecida a tu mama además, tu mama fue la que armo este compromiso con Seishira, es por eso que la puse en matrimonio como Inu lo hizo con Sesshomaru.—contesto tranquilamente Touya a su hija.

Tengo otro pregunta?—dijo desviando la mirada—por que me mandaste lejos de aquí y mas cuando kagome me necesitaba?—miro a su padre con los ojos vidriosos.

Siento haberte mandado muy lejos mi niña—dijo abrazando a Sango—es solo que tenia miedo de no educarlas como debía y tu eras mas grande que Kagome, además así tu vivirías la vida y sabrías lo que es la vida, en cambio Kagome era mas pequeña y además ella ya tenia una vida futura asegurada y no quería alejarla de mi, pero creo que a un así sufrió mas de lo que pensé.— se miraba muy triste y derrotado

Papa ahora que se la verdad, se que si nos querías y mucho se que todo este tiempo has pensado en mama y se que Kagome te perdonara como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora—decía Sango entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Gracias hija, muchísimas gracias—decía respondiendo el abrazo.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que este día fue divertido y alegre nunca me había sentido así después de mucho tiempo, me acabo de dar cuenta que si tomas el camino correcto todo sale mejor y creo que voy por buen camino, mañana será mi ultimo día de libertad espero que todo salga bien y que todo no se vaya por la borda y ahora si me meta en la boca del lobo directo al infierno.


	6. Un compromiso y un sujeto sospechoso

Sentí los rayos del sol entrar por mi ventana al momento que esa luz segadora del astro rey me incomodaba así que decidí abrir mis ojos perezosamente para sentarme sobre la cama y estirarme lentamente…" hoy seria un día muy estresante para mi"--pensé mientras me ponía de pie-- decidí tomar una ducha y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, no sabia por que pero me sentía nerviosa tal vez por que hoy seria mi ultimo día de libertad, así lentamente me fui despojando de mi pijama y quede frente al gran espejo desnuda, mi piel pálida como la nieve y mi cuerpo bien formado; en verdad ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer… seguí en mis pensamientos mientras entraba a la regadera y sentí el agua caliente sobre mi piel; recordaba mis tiempos de colegio cuando los hombres se fijaban en mi por mi físico mas no por mis sentimientos, el único que en verdad me quería como en verdad era fue Kouga, pero a el solo lo podía ver de una sola forma; como un gran amigo, cerré la llave de la regadera y me enrolle la toalla sobre mi cuerpo al salir me dirigí a el armario y saque lo primero que mire, un pantalón a la cadera, una blusa color blanca entallada a mi cuerpo, un suéter negro y mis zapatos deportivos pumas blanco con negro, en mi alocada mente me pregunte si Sesshomaru Taisho se fijaría en mi forma de ser o solo en mi físico, pero fui interrumpida por mi hermana Sango quien entraba a mi habitación.

Buenos días hermana—decía mientras se ponía a mi lado—mi padre esta en el comedor para desayunar, ya que después del desayuna nos iremos a la casa de campo—me dedico una sonrisa.

Si en un momento bajo—le dije mientras me abrochaba las cintas de mis zapatos—adelántate Sango.

Muy bien pero no demores mucho—dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras me dirigía al tocador para cepillarme mi cabello, después de eso Salí de mi habitación en dirección al comedor al llegar ya estaban mi padre, mi hermana y Miroku desayunando.

Buenos días, hija—escuche la voz de mi padre—en un rato mas nos iremos espero que estés lista—mi observo con cuidado mientras bebía su café.

Buenos días a todos—les dedique una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento—si padre, Sango me dijo hace unos momentos—termine la conversación tomando una rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

Suegrito—escuche la voz de Miroku—como cuanto tiempo se hace para llegar a la casa de campo—lo escuche mientras miraba a mi padre y reprimí una risa junto con Sango.

Suegrito—susurro mi padre mientras observaba a Miroku seriamente—La paciencia es una virtud Miroku—y le dedico una sonrisa—bueno me retiro, ire por unos papeles y después nos iremos espero que tengan sus cosas listas—y sin mas desapareció al cruzar la puerta.

Sango, amor mió—decía mientras yo me reía de el—tu padre en verdad me odia.

No se, es solo que…-- fue interrumpida por mi que no aguantaba la risa.—lo que pasa es que mi padre es una persona celosa—y me volví a reír—hubieras visto tu cara, Jajajajaja

Muy graciosa—reprochaba Sango mientras terminaba con su desayuno y me miro fijamente y detuve risa por completo—y estas lista Kagome para conocer a fondo a Sesshomaru.

La verdad es que no—dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado por vergüenza de mis pensamientos de hace un rato—no se, como describirlo pero creo que estoy muy nerviosa.

Vaya tu nerviosa de mi amigo—dijo Miroku mientras sonreía—Se que ninguno de los dos esta con la aprobación del compromiso y el noviazgo pero no creo que Sesshomaru se porte mal, una vez conociendo el verdadero amor todo cambia para esa persona—y sin saber que significaban esas palabras salimos del comedor dirigiéndonos al estudio de mi padre.

Padre ya estamos listos—dijo Sango al entrar al estudio—trabajaras en la casa de campo?—pregunto al ver que ponía unos documentos en su maletín.

Así es Sango, el Señor Onigomu Miyamoto, Inu y yo tendremos unos asuntos de negocios mientras estemos en la casa de campo, pero al menos esto llevara solo un día a si que no hay problema.—así mismo terminamos siguiendo a mi padre asta la camioneta familiar y tomamos el viaje en silencio al menos yo, ya que Miroku y Sango y mi padre hablaban de cosas triviales gire mi rostro hacia la ventana ya que me gustaba el paisaje de ese viaje se podía apreciar árboles de cerezo que sus pétalos caían lentamente se miraba el camino de un rió de aguas muy cristalinas y era un día precioso el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el cielo azul arriba de nosotros así transcurrió el resto del camino al llegar a la casa de campo ya había dos autos estacionados y supuse que era de la Familia Taisho y la Familia Miyamoto. Al bajarnos pude ver a un joven de cabellera negra y piel pálida observarme fijamente me sentí incomoda y me adentre a la casa.

Buenas tardes señorita Kagome—decía una señora regordeta que atendía la casa de campo.—como le fue en su viaje.

Muy bien, de hecho en un rato mas ire a dar un paseo por los alrededores—le dedique una tierna sonrisa ya que ella es como de la familia—bueno me retiro nos vemos Sayuki—y así corrí a mi habitación.

Sayuki—dijo el padre de Kagome—en donde se encuentra los señores Inu y Onigomu?.

Están en el jardín señor Touya—decía mientras abrazaba a Sango que acababa de entrar—veo que ya es toda una señorita, acaba de subir a su recamara la señorita Kagome.

Gracias Sayuki—decía dirigiéndose junto con Miroku a su habitación—bajaremos en un momento padre.

Muy bien estaremos en el jardín—y así cada quien desapareció por su lado.

Al llegar a mi habitación todo era igual como la ultima vez que estuve aquí las paredes de color blanco con un tono morado pálido, mi cama y una mecedora junto a la ventana el gran balcón que daba vista hacia el lago todo era como lo recordaba tome mi maleta y la puse en la cama, me di media vuelta y salí de mi habitación, al dirigirme al lago pude observar los cuadros que estaban colgados en los pasillos, eran momentos felices al menos aquí podía ser yo misma, al salir fuera de la casa respire profundamente ya que el aire libre me ponía relajada camine hacia el lago ya que de la orilla a la isla situada en el centro del lago había un puente que daba a dichosa isla que tenia un gran quiosco ese era mi lugar favorito, al momento de cruzar la mitad del puente me di cuenta que había alguien en mi lugar secreto y al llegar me sorprendí de quien era.

Buenas tardes—lo mire fijamente y el solo miraba a la nada—Sesshomaru.

El al ser nombrado giro hacia mi dirección y me observo se volvió a girar y solo dijo—Buenas Tardes Kagome, que haces aquí sola?—me cuestiono sin verme.

Bueno este lugar es mi favorito y aquí vengo a relajarme de todo—le dije sentándome en las sillas que se situaban en el centro junto a la mesa de te—y tu que haces aquí?—le cuestione pero al escuchar mi pregunta solo me observo con una mirada demasiado fría y se retiro del lugar.

Vaya creo que no le agrado nada—dije para mi mientras miraba por donde el desaparecía.

Inu—hizo una pausa Touya— Onigomu, si vamos a unir compañías—dijo mirando a Inu—y a firmar contrato—mirando a Onigomu—debemos ver que ventajas hay; en especial tu Onigomu ya que tu compañía esta entrando en una etapa difícil, y eso en verdad nos afectaría a Inu y a mí.

Es verdad el año pasado a lo que tengo entendido firmaste un contrato con la compañía Tanawaky —decía Inu mirando a Onigomu—y te metiste en un problema financiero y no queremos meternos en problemas, somos tus amigos y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo pero no creo que pueda unir compañías con tigo mira que perder el 70% de las acciones no es muy grato que digamos y mas si yo voy a unir compañía con Touya eso nos afectaría ha ambos.

Pero si no junto mi tengo un contrato y suficiente dinero , mi empresa ira a la quiebra—decía desesperado Onigomu—no se que hacer no quisiera perjudicarlos pero necesito de ese contrato—decía mientras tomaba asiento mas tranquilo.

Y por que no casas a tu hijo— opinaba Touya a su amigo—así lo casarías y tendrías acciones para tu compañía.

Naraku no querría es demasiado rebelde, además el vino aquí a la fuerza no lo dejaría solo… sabes como es Touya—hizo una pausa— ya te había pedido la mano de Kagome en matrimonio por que el lo pidió pero tu te negaste rotundamente—dijo esto con algo de ira disimulada viendo a Inu—por eso es que no quiere contraer matrimonio.

Pues es ese joven tendrá que poner los pies en la tierra—decía Inu al captar la conducta de su amigo—además ya habíamos tenido problemas con Naraku en aquella ocasión.

Si es verdad y prometió, no volverlo hacer—dijo Onigomu—pero no entiendo por que mi hijo sea así y se haya comportado de esa manera.

Y no te culpo mi sobrina es muy bella pero no para que haya hecho lo que hizo se lo perdonare a el—dijo Inu terminando la discusión y retirándose del lugar.

Me temo que esta vez no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti mi amigo pero quédate a cenar ya es un poco tarde—decía Touya mirando a su amigo—así Naraku conocerá a mi Hija mayor y a su novio Miroku.

Esta bien—hizo una pausa—nos quedaremos pero mañana temprano me ire—dicho esto salio en dirección de la casa.

Vaya no pensé encontrarte aquí—dijo sarcásticamente—Sesshomaru —su mirada se volvió fría y aterradora.

No me imagino por que debes estar aquí—decía Sesshomaru pasando de largo—tal vez tu padre haya venido a besarle los pies a mi padre y a Touya—se giro a para verlo y rió con un toque de maldad.

No lo se y no me interesa eso—hizo una pasa y rió en tono bajo—eso le pasa por estupido y confiar de mas en las compañías ajenas—decía mientras lo miraba fijamente—solo vine aquí a terminar con algo que no termine hace mucho tiempo—se le dibujo una sonrisa morbosa.—ya que la ultima vez Sara se divirtió de lo lindo sin que tu pudieras defenderla y ahora ire por el plato fuerte—decía viendo en dirección al quiosco.

Mira Naraku—dijo amenazadoramente—si no estuve en ese momento fue por que estaba fuera, pero te hubiera matado en ese momento,--se acerco peligrosamente a Naraku y lo miro con una mirada llena de odio--si tu te acercas a esa chica juro que cumpliré mi promesa—dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo al quiosco.

Ya lo veremos mi querido sesshomaru—reía y con malicia—ya lo veremos, ella será mía…solo mía—y sin mas se fue directo a la casa.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos mientras estaba recostada en el gran asiento que estaba junto a una de las vistas del quiosco mientras miraba los pétalos de sakura caer lentamente, el viento era lento y relajante sin darme cuenta el sueño me fue venciendo lentamente y todo fue oscuridad por un momento.

Donde estoy—decía mientras miraba a los alrededores y reconocía el lugar estaba en su habitación—por que estoy aquí?—se preguntaba internamente, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una sombra que la miraba desde un rincón de su habitación—quien eres tu?, que haces aquí?—le pregunte pero no obtenía respuesta, ya que esa sombra me miraba fijamente y sus ojos me dan un poco de miedo.

Muy pronto—decía la sombra—muy pronto serás mía—y reía como un loco y me miraba con lujuria en sus ojos.

Espera—grite al momento que desperté exaltada—que fue eso?—pregunte en alto—fue tan real—dije mientras me sentaba en la gran silla.—esa mirada no me gusto nada.

Parece que tuviste una pesadilla—escuche una voz por detrás de mi situada junto a la mesa de te—he venido por ti ya que tu padre estaba buscándote—dijo mientras se ponía de pie—así que andando.

Esta bien—y lo seguí—tenias mucho aquí desde que llegaste?—le pregunte curiosa.

No—fue su respuesta seca y fría—acabo de llegar pero gritaste y supuse que era una pesadilla—dijo mientras me miraba de reojo.

No sabes para que me quiere mi padre?—le cuestione un poco nerviosa—es que se me hace raro que me hable pensé que estaría en su junta de trabajo.

No lo se—dijo mientras caminaba viendo hacia delante—creo que la cena estará lista y nos quiere a todos—y sin mas se adelanto y me dejo atrás.

Definitivamente—suspire—no le agrado para nada, creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé—y sin mas lo seguí de cerca.

Vaya donde se habrá metido Kagome— le decía Sango a Miroku mientras salían de la cocina—ya casi esta la cena y nada de ella.

Debe andar por algún lugar de aquí—decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—tu y yo daremos un tour por los alrededores mañana por la mañana—decía mientras le sonreía.

Claro que si—dijo devolviéndole la mirada—ya te lo había prometido, además mañana llega Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Es verdad—decía afirmando lo dicho—al que no he visto es a Sesshomaru—se le formo una sonrisa pervertida—no estará con tu hermana por algún lugar juntos y solos—decía mientras miraba a Sango con una mirada traviesa.

No lo creo—decía mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho—además mi hermana es decente, no como otros y no creo que Sesshomaru este con mi hermana conociéndolo.

Vaya, vaya —decía una voz entrando a la casa—no pensé verte después de mucho tiempo—creo que desde el colegio.

Naraku—susurro miroku—cuanto tiempo—su voz alegre cambio drásticamente a una seria y seca.

Lo conoces?—pregunto Sango confundida y mirando al recién llegado – por que yo no.

Es un viejo amigo—decía mientras abrazaba a Sango contra su pecho—alguien que no es bienvenido por donde pisa.

Me entristece saber que no soy bien recibido aquí—decía mientras observaba a la chica que se encontraba con Miroku—un placer señorita, mi nombre es Naraku Miyamoto, en un placer—decía haciendo una reverencia y mirándola fijamente.

Igualmente—decía algo confundida por la reacción de su novio—soy Sango Higurashi.

Ha eres la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi—decía en voz alta afirmando sus pensamientos.

Si así es—decía mirando a Miroku y después a Naraku—nos conocemos de algun lado?—le pregunto con un tono serio.

No pero a tu hermana si—se le formo una sonrisa—solo de vista, claro pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella—decía yéndose del lugar—nos vemos.

Que fue eso?—pregunto Sango confundida—por que actuaste de esa manera?

Solo se que esto traera problemas—decía meditando la situación—Naraku y Sesshomaru no se llevan muy bien que digamos, la ultima vez que supimos de el, Sesshomaru casi vuelve a Japon para matar a este tipo y si se encuentran no se lo que pasara.—decía cambiando su semblante a uno mas relajado—pero en fin, vamos a cenar que me muero de habre.

Si esta bien—Sango contesto mientras se dirigían a el comedor—no me agrada nada esto—pensó para si misma.

Al fin llegan—decía la voz de un hombre autoritario—los estábamos esperando desde hace 10 minutos y no llegaban.

Solo estábamos caminando—contesto un joven—pero ya estamos aquí no hay de que preocuparse, padre.

Sesshomaru—hizo una pausa—necesitamos hablar después de la cena, es algo urgente—dijo muy serio.

Es sobre Naraku—afirmo Sesshomaru—si es por eso no me interesa yo me las arreglare solo

Muy bien que les parece si nos vamos a cenar—dije mientras observaba las miradas de padre e hijo—nos demoraremos mas.

Muy bien hija—decía relajando su postura—tu padre nos espera andando—dijo mientras seguía a su hijo que estaba adelante y yo era la ultima.

Al llegar comedor, me fije en los dos extraños que estaban situados junto a mi padre, la verdad nunca los había visto en mi vida; pero…al joven que estaba al lado derecho de mi padre lo mire al llegar aquí , me di cuenta que era guapo pero al mirar sus ojos me estremecí esa mirada ya la había visto pero… en donde?—Salí de mis pensamientos ya que mi padre me llamo.

Kagome, hija mía—decía mientras me hacia señas de que me situara junto a el.

Que pasa padre—dije mirándolo a el y después a los visitantes—por que me mandaste llamar?

Te quiero presentar a un viejo a migo y a su hijo—dijo mientras miraba al joven detenidamente—el es Onigomu Miyamoto y su hijo Naraku Miyamoto.

Mucho gusto—hice una pausa—yo soy Kagome Higurashi y bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

El placer es todo mió—decía el joven Naraku mientras me tomaba mi mano—es un gusto conocerla.

Touya—interrumpió el señor Inu al momento de darme un beso en la mano—es tiempo de presentar a los futuros novios—dicho esto miro fijamente a Naraku.

Es verdad—dijo con una sonrisa—lo había olvidado por completo—pasen tomen asiento todos.—y así cada quien se fue a sentar a su respectivo asiento.

Bueno—empezó mi padre el gran discurso de la noche—esta noche es una noche muy especial para dos familias, ya que uniremos lazos familiares después de tanto tiempo, mi quería hija Kagome, mi pequeña—dicho esto mire a mi padre tiernamente como lo hice hace algunos días atrás, y por otra parte sentía una mirada fuerte sobre mi y me di cuenta que era ese joven llamado Naraku.—y el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Sesshomaru—al decir esto mire al joven Naraku mirar a Sesshomaru con un odio del cual si fueran dagas lo hubiera matado rápidamente.—Nuestros hijos se casaran dentro de tres meses para ser exactos esto permitirá que ellos se conozcan en estos tres meses que Inu y yo hemos decidido, solo se una cosa y es que—hizo una pausa mi padre mientras nos miraba a los dos—que si sus madres estuvieran vivas estarían felices de esta decisión.

Bueno—escuche al señor Inu mientras se ponía de pie—hagamos un brindis por la futura pareja—todos levantamos nuestras copas y brindamos menos el joven Naraku que por alguna razón me miraba fijamente con una mirada que me atemorizaba.

Felicidades hermanita—decía Sango mientras se situaba entre Sesshomaru y yo—ya son novios oficialmente.

Es verdad—dijo Miroku viendo a Sesshomaru—pero al menos lo hubieras heche de ;a forma tradicional.

No molestes, Miroku—decía observando a Naraku y después a Miroku—eso no es tu asunto.

Al menos lo hubieras hecho—decía con reproche Miroku—solo digo la verdad.— sonrió mientras me miraba—verdad que tengo razón, Kagome?.

Bueno yo—me puse nerviosa y no sabia que decir—yo…yo no se la verdad, creo que esta en su derecho de elegir—dije mirando a mi hermana para que me ayudara.

Basta Miroku— dijo mi hermana mientras miraba a Miroku con mala cara—no le hagas este tipo de preguntas.

Felicidades—decía una voz detrás de nosotros—no pensé que sentaras cabeza Sesshomaru—mire a Naraku que me miraba fijamente y Sesshomaru se situó delante de mi.

Muchas gracias—decía Sesshomaru observando a Naraku—espero que sepas en que sepas lo que haces—dijo dando media vuelta tomándome de la mano y yéndonos junto con los demás en dirección del jardín.

Esto será muy entretenido—decía mientras miraba a los demás salir del comedor y tomaba su Coñac.—vamos a ver hasta donde puedes llegar Sesshomaru, ella será mía lo juro por mi vida.


	7. Intrigas

Bueno en realidad lo de hace unos minutos me tenia algo consternada, la actitud que tomaba Sesshomaru con migo cuando Naraku el joven que acabo de conocer aparecía frente a nosotros; por otro lado mi hermana y Miroku venían detrás de nosotros secreteándose entre si desde que salimos y eso me intrigaba mas.

Y bien—dije para romper el hielo—me pueden explicar lo que pasa aquí, digo desde que llego el joven Naraku actúan raro—dije deteniéndome y soltándome de Sesshomaru ya que todavía estaban entrelazadas nuestras manos.

Mira Kagome—contesto Miroku mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru—es algo serio pero eso a mi no me concierne decírtelo—dijo tomando a Sango y dando media vuelta me miro por ultima vez antes de retirarse.

Suspire derrotada ya que Miroku solo lo que hacia era que mi intriga y curiosidad creciera mas y mas, al ver como se retiraban sin percatarme que Sesshomaru estaba detrás de mi, camine hacia mi lugar favorito el quiosco, al llegar tome asiento en sus pequeños escalones y capte toda mi atención en el hombre que venia hacia mi, ese hombre que desde hace unos días hacia que en mi sintiera cosas extrañas pero no sabia a que se debían.

Por que me seguiste?—le pregunte ya que me extrañaba la actitud de mi ahora novio oficial.

Por tu seguridad—me afirmo con esa voz fría y autoritaria que el tenia—además este lugar es tranquilo—dijo mientras observaba las luciérnagas que danzaban sobre el lago.

Es verdad—le afirme dedicándole una sonrisa—pero…por que por mi seguridad—dije cambiando mi semblante.

El es peligroso, Kagome— me sobre salte al escuchar su voz mas fría y seria que antes—no debes acercarte a el—termino su frase situándose junto a mi lado.

Miroku—decía Sango mientras caminaban hacia la casa—tu sabes algo que yo no se—hizo una pausa—y eso pone en peligro a mi hermana.

Sango—dijo deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos—no compliques las cosas hice una promesa por el bien de la familia Taisho.

Si pero Kagome—se detuvo ya que Miroku le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

No te preocupes—dijo siguiendo su camino—ya te dije que todo saldrá bien Sesshomaru no dejara que le haga nada a Kagome.—y así desaparecieron al entrar a la casa.

Deberías darme una buena razón para no acercarme a el—le dije viéndolo a esos ojos dorados que por primera vez muestran algo de brillo pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y frialdad.

No—dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de la mía y se ponía de pie—es algo que no me gustaría contar.

Si no quieres esta bien—dije situándome a su lado—pero en verdad ocupo una buena razón para no estar junto a el—dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa—ya es noche y me ire a dormir.

Lo contemple por un momento estaba justo frente de mi mirándome con cara de duda, su postura tan correcta…tan varonil, en verdad no sabia lo que me pasaba cuando estaba junto a el, al principio lo disimulaba muy bien como si no me interesara lo que pasara con el; pero en verdad esto lo empecé a sentir cuando lo contemple por primera vez en mi casa, lo observe y me di media vuelta ya hablaría con Miroku mañana y seguí caminando cuando….

Espera un momento—me ordeno aquella voz, me detuve y me gire para verlo—te contare todo pero hoy no será—dijo mientras me pasaba por un lado—será mañana en este lugar.

Me parece bien—dije mientras lo alcanzaba y caminaba junto a el mientras caminábamos en la casa.

Vaya al fin llegar Sesshomaru—la voz de el Señor Inu me asusto por un momento— tengo que hablar con tigo así que te espero en mi recamara.—dicho esto se fue del lugar.

Bueno—dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras—que pases una buena noche Sesshomaru—mientras subía las escaleras pero me detuve y gire para decirle algo y cual fue mi sorpresa que al girar el estaba frente a mi—S…Sesshomaru—susurre.

No piensas despedirte—dijo contemplándome por un momento—ya que soy tu novio—dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Bueno…yo---dije muy sonrojada y demasiado nerviosa era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y sentía caliente en el área de mi matriz—no creo que sea correcto, adem…--pero fui interrumpida ya que sus labios se posaron en los míos, fue un beso tierno pero a la vez lento para que no me asustara, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento; al finalizar ese beso el me soltó, se acerco a mi y poso sus labios en mi oído.

Que duermas bien mi amor—dijo en un susurro a mi oído—mañana hablaremos al respecto del asunto—y sin mas me dejo sola en medio de los escalones.

Que fue todo eso—escuche la voz de Sango saliendo de su escondite—si que te lo tenias muy escondidito—se acerco a mi y reaccione cuando dijo mi nombre.

No lo se—dije todavía impresionada—eso mismo quiero saber yo—dije mientras caminaba con Sango a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Que descanses Sango—le dije mientras cerraba mi puerta tras de mi y me ponía mi pijama, al terminar me acosté en mi cama y mientras pensaba en ese dulce beso caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Que bueno que llegas Sesshomaru—decía un hombre alto mirando a través de la ventana—acaba de llamar Inuyasha y ya esta al tanto de que Naraku esta aquí—decía mientras giraba para ver a su hijo.

Muy bien—dijo mirando fijamente a su padre—es todo lo que querías decirme?—cuestiono algo irritado.

Yo se que Naraku ha hecho muchas cosas para que lo odies—hizo una pausa—pero… no hagas una estupidez mientras estemos aquí, solo procura cuidara Kagome ya que ahora en la junta que tuvimos Onigomu dijo algo que no me gusto nada—Observaba fijamente a su hijo.

A que te refieres con lo que dijo Onigomu—decía intrigado mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón junto a la cama.

Pues veras hijo—hizo una pausa girando de nuevo para ver por la ventana-- dijo que Naraku le propuso matrimonia a Kagome, pero que Touya rechazo obviamente—suspiro—así que Naraku esta aferrada a tu novia y no se de lo que es capas, por eso estate en cautela y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, entendiste—dijo mirando a su hijo que ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Tratare de hacer lo que pueda—dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si y dirigiéndose a su habitación.—ese maldito me las va a pagar muy caro—dicho esto termino su estresante día.

Al día siguiente el joven Naraku y el señor Onigomu se fueron después del desayuno con excusa de que no podían dejar la compañía sola y sin mas se fueron a las diez de la mañana, una hora mas tarde llego mi prima Kikyo e Inuyasha y platicamos de cosas triviales de cómo les iba en la universidad y que cuando había boda a la cual ninguno de los dos me contestaron.

Ya me dijeron que ayer hubo un gran brindis por la relación tuya y de mi cuñadito—me decía picadamente Kikyo mientras miraba a Sesshomaru peleando con Inuyasha.

Bueno si—sentía todo mi rostro arder de la vergüenza—pero solo es una relación normal de novios nada fuera de lo normal.

Como que nada fuera de lo normal—me contradijo Kikyo—claro que debía ser especial ya que Sesshomaru con las mujeres con las que ha

andado no dura ni un mes y ni llega al matrimonio y tu mi querida prima ya lo engatusaste por completo—me dedico picara sonrisa.

Es verdad hermana—mire a Sango mientras se reía junto a Kikyo—en verdad a Sesshomaru nunca le he conocido una novia formal y con las que anda ni te llegan a los talones.

Muy graciosas—dije mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa—pero hay algo que me preocupa, es sobre Sesshomaru y el joven Naraku.

Naraku—se escucho muy asombrada Kikyo—el estuvo aquí con ustedes?—pregunto nerviosa.

Se acaba de ir hace unas dos horas, por que?—escuche a Sango preguntarle a una muy sorprendida Kikyo.

Bueno es de extrañar ya que estando aquí Naraku, Sesshomaru no le haya hecho nada—dijo observando la escena de los hermanos.

A que te refieres?—le pregunte muy intrigada al ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pelear por algo mientras Miroku trata de calmarlos.

No es de mi incumbencia pero solo puedo decirte que tiene que ver algo relacionado con la Familia Taisho solo eso—dijo mientras cambiaba de tema—y bien dime sango cuando habrá boda con Miroku.

No lo se todavía no pensamos en eso—escuche por primera vez a una tímida y sonrojada Sango.

Bueno chicas—interrumpí la charla—ire a tomar un baño no tardo nada.—y me retire del lugar mientras caminaba iba sumida en mis pensamientos en realidad era tan malo lo que Naraku había hecho, tanto así para que Sesshomaru lo odiara, así llegue al cuarto de baño y me desvestí y entre a la regadera y esta vez me duche con agua fría ya que hoy era un día muy caluroso; al salir camine en dirección al closet y tome una falda de mezclilla azul, unas sandalias blancas, una blusa blanca entallada al cuerpo y me deje el cabello suelto y Salí de mi habitación al llegar a las escaleras me encontré a mi padre.

Hola padre—le dije con una sonrisa mientras llegaba hacia su lado—te vas a ir?—le cuestione al ver su maleta.

Si, Inu y yo iremos a la ciudad ya que se complicaron unas cosas en la compañía.—dijo tomaba su maleta y salía de casa, pero antes giro y me dijo con una sonrisa.—que disfrutes tu fin de semana y trata bien a Sesshomaru.

Me quede atónita mi padre me había dicho que tratara atónita a Sesshomaru después de lo que hizo ayer no me daban ganas de tratarlo bien, lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, pero admito que me gusto eso esta claro.

Sesshomaru, sabes muy bien que si Naraku esta de vuelta es por que querrá terminar lo que hizo hace años, y si Sara estaba hay para impedirlo ahora ya no esta y sabes muy bien que yo no lo podía permitir y defender a las dos al mismo tiempo—hizo una pausa—como iba a saber que ella estaba con el cuando estaba protegiendo a Kagome de las amenazas que me dijo, como?—le grito a Sesshomaru y este solo lo miraba fría y déspotamente.

Ese no es el caso—se escuchaba en sus palabras el odio que tenia encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo—ese maldito me las va a pagar, y ni tu ni nadie me va a detener.

Chicos no deberían estar peleando, las chicas desde hace rato nos están observando—trataba de serenar la discusión—no veo el caso de que quieras matar a naraku cuando podrías conseguir pruebas o algo mas sano no te parece—sugería Miroku pero al no obtener repuesta de su amigo opto por retirarse.

Que pasa si mientras tu estas en tu venganza, por tu ira y odio dañan a Kagome, recuerda que por culpa de eso Sara esta muerta—le recalcaba Inuyasha a su hermano seriamente—solo lo digo por que ella me preocupa a Naraku nunca lo había conocido hasta el día de ayer a lo que me entere y todo gracias a mi.—hizo una pausa—deberías agradecérmelo.

Mira Inuyasha—dijo tomándolo de la camisa—este asunto no te concierne esto ya es personal, el lo hizo personal me estas escuchando—lo sonto de la camisa y lo observo—si mi padre no hizo nada yo si lo haré y no me importa si la prensa se da cuenta haré que todo el mundo se de cuenta que la escoria que es Naraku Miyamoto.—y dejo a un Inuyasha consternado viendo a su medio hermano adentrarse a la casa.

Esto ser mas difícil de lo que pensé—se decía un frustrado Inuyasha a si mismo mientras suspiraba y caminaba en dirección a Miroku y las chicas.—muy difícil.

Al observar como el señor Inu y mi padre se retiran me di media vuelta para subir a mi habitación y descansar un poco pero alguien me tomo de la cintura y me quede como una estatua, al sentir esos brazos obre mi me puse muy nerviosa mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho lentamente me di media vuelta y hai estaba el, esos ojos con los que me hipnotizaba cada vez que lo veo, el solo me miro fijamente me tomo mi barbilla y me siguió observando.

Es tiempo de que sepas el secreto de la familia—escuche su voz con un tono de seriedad y nostalgia—ya que serás mi futura esposa—esto ultimo lo susurro a mi oído.

Esta bien—le respondí nerviosamente—estoy lista para saber la verdad que rodea toda mi curiosidad.


	8. El secreto de la familia Taisho

Estaba lista para escuchar todo lo que tenia que oír no sabia que era lo que me diría seria bueno, malo, no lo se solo que estaba al limite de mi curiosidad y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, me tomo Sesshomaru de la mano y me llevo a su habitación cerro la puerta con seguro y…

Es tiempo de que sepas todo acerca de Naraku y nuestra familia—lo escuche mientras caminaba hacia mi lentamente y sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

Te escucho, ya te había dicho que necesitaba una buena razón para no estar junto a el—le conteste mientras desviaba mi mirada de el y tomaba asiento junto a la cama.

Pero después de esto, te darás cuenta de que en verdad yo no soy el hombre amable que tu vez, ahora solo esto es una apariencia de la que tu crees que soy yo—me lo dijo con seriedad mientras miraba la luna llena a través de la ventana.

A que te refieres—hice un pausa no entendía lo que sus palabras trataban de decirme—con que no eres la persona que yo creo.

Solo limítate a escucharme—dijo desviando su mirada y fijando su vista en mis ojos—tu crees que yo estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio?, tu no sabes nada de mi—su tono era de desprecio en sus palabras.—solo limítate a escuchar—suspiro y miro de nuevo la luna mientras sus rayos plateados rozaban su finas facciones.

Muy bien—solo agache la mirada no me atrevía a verlo a la cara—comienza desde el principio.

Como sabrás—empezó a narrar sus recuerdos—yo no estuve aquí en Tokio cuando era mas joven, me fui a estudiar al extranjero, ahí conocí a Miroku un viejo amigo de la infancia y estudiamos juntos el colegio; entre nosotros estaba Naraku uno de nuestros amigos pero no muy apegado a nosotros, Kikyo tu prima y novia de Inuyasha, y por ultimo Sara, ella era nuestra prima era como una hermana para nosotros ella y yo éramos muy unidos hasta el día de nuestra graduación en el que ella regresaría a Tokio, ese día la sentía rara no era ella misma, trate de hablar con ella pero ella no dijo nada ella seria mi pareja para la graduación me lo había contado unas semanas antes de la graduación, pero ella llego al salón junto con Naraku Miyamoto, duro pasible la fiesta pero ella se fue antes junto con Naraku y al día siguiente supe que ella había regresado todo por que Inuyasha me hablo y me dijo que había llegado hace unas horas y que había anunciado su compromiso con el hijo de la familia Miyamoto.—hizo una pausa y se retiro de la ventana para tomar asiento junto a un sillón cerca de la cama, yo todavía no entendía nada de lo que decía, acaso eran celos los que el sentía por Naraku o era otra cosa?—

Después de eso yo no pude regresar a Tokio ya que mi padre me había encargado una compañía de la familia en el lugar en el que me situaba, al poco tiempo recibí una llamada; era ella, su voz era triste y no era alegre como antes, me contó que no era feliz que Naraku no le hacia caso y que ella lo amaba, después hubo llanto y me dijo que el le confeso que ella no era mas que una cualquiera, que el no sentía nada por ella, que el amaba con locura a otra mujer, una mujer prohibida. Cuando escuche esto mi rabia se elevo como se atrevía a tratar a una mujer de esa manera, sabia como era Naraku pero dañar de esa manera a una mujer y mas a alguien de mi familia no se lo permitiría, yo le dije que iría lo mas pronto mas posible a Tokio solo terminara unos asuntos pendientes y ella dijo que estaba bien que ella esperaba mi regreso, al paso del tiempo termine pero cuando iba a tomar un vuelo a Tokio recibí una llamada de Inuyasha, la noticia que me dio no era muy grata para mi ni para nadie de mi familia, habían abusado de Sara y la mataron, ella estaba muerta y ya no estaría mas con nosotros, en ese preciso momento regrese a Tokio yo sabia quien había sido, al llegar fui a las oficinas de mi padre pero el no estaba así que decidi ir a casa para estar a su encuentro y efectivamente estaba con Inuyasha y el señor Onigomu Miyamoto; no me pude contener y le grite delante de todos que su hijo era un asesino y que debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel o tal vez debería estar muerto.

Al escuchar su relato no lo podía creer en verdad Naraku Miyamoto era una persona mala, una persona que mataba sin importar los sentimientos de los demás, sentía que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo pronuncio las ultimas palabras y lagrimas salían de sus cuencas de color ámbar, me limite a rodearlo con mis brazos y acercarlo junto a mi, ese fue el primer día en que lo mire llorar, pero el se alejo de mi y me dijo "limítate a escucharme solo a eso."

En ese momento en el que grite esas palabras—hizo una pausa y volvió a su primer lugar la ventana—mi padre me abofeteo, me dijo que no me metiera en cosas que no me incumbían, que la familia no podía tener un escándalo así de grande y aparte que Naraku no pudo a ver sido ya que el estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero yo con la rabia y coraje me retire del lugar ha un pensando que el había sido, paso una semana y Inuyasha fue a verme dijo que el me apoyaba ya que el estuvo con Sara todo el tiempo y que solo se descuido un momento ya que el estaba protegiendo a otro ser querido del mismo hombre del que yo jure tomar venganza, Inuyasha me dijo que Sara le llamo por teléfono diciendo que una persona cercana a el estaba en peligro que debía protegerla así que Inuyasha solo siguió su instinto de protector y salvo a esa persona pero cuando llego con Sara ya era demasiado tarde ella ya estaba muerta.—el fijo su vista en la luna y después en mi yo en lugar de eso estaba pálida no sabia que decir ni que hacer solo lo mire y me acerque a el lo abrase por la espalda y me pegue a el.

Lo siento mucho—solo dije entre sollozos—yo no sabia nada, Inuyasha no me contó nada de esto.

No sientas pena por mi ni por nadie—sus palabras eran frías—solo te estoy advirtiendo la clase de persona que es Naraku.

Pero que amenaza es de la que hablabas?—le cuestione mientras me retiraba de el, sus palabras me dolían y no entendía por que.

Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte ahora mismo— su voz era amenazante y fría—ahora sabes lo que querías saber, ya te puedes largar de aquí.

Me di media vuelta en verdad sus palabras me dolían mucho pero me arme de valor y…

Para que me cuentas todo esto!!—le grite llena de furia—según tu es para advertirme, pero por que?!—le grite mientras el me observaba seria y fijamente en el mismo lugar—entonces dime!, por que es que si no estas de ha cuerdo con este matrimonio!, por que?! Porque?! Por que te casaras con migo?!—mi voz ya no pudo mas y se rompió en llanto, mis piernas no resistieron y caí de rodillas mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro y con mis manos me tape mi delicado rostro.

Solo estoy cumpliendo un deseo—dijo para depuse tomarme en brazos—solo eso, ahora—hizo una pausa me tomo de la barbilla y sus ojos me observaron un momento—vete de aquí ya has conocido al verdadero Sesshomaru, el frió, el déspota , el que no tiene sentimientos, este soy yo y que te quede claro…que desde ahora ni tu ni nadie me detendrá para terminar con esta venganza, ahora vete—termino su momento visual con migo y se retiro de la habitación; yo solo estaba en el suelo donde me quede, no lo podía creer, pensé que tendría una vida feliz desde ahora pero me había equivocado, en verdad ahora estaba entrando a la boca del lobo y tal vez todo cambiaria desde ahora.

Sesshomaru—decía una voz detrás de el—parece que te fue mal con Kagome, verdad?—dijo mientras tomaba por el hombro a su amigo.

No te incumbe Miroku—contesto Sesshomaru un poco molesto—a demás ella tarde o temprano tenia que saberlo.

Si pero—hizo una pausa—espero que no la hayas tratado mal por que, ella a sufrido mas de lo que te imaginas, a lo que Sango me conto todo este tiempo.

A que te refieres?—cuentiono Sesshomaru a su amigo mientras solo miraba la puerta de salida.

A que ella, perdió a su madre, su nana, a su hermana, y su padre asta hace unos días ella y el se contentaron, su vida fue muy dura demasiado, creo que Inuyasha ya te lo había dicho si no me equivoco, Kikyo por su parte no esta mucho tiempo con ella pero la cuida desde donde este, Sango es su sangre y daría la vida al igual que su hermano, lo que quiero decirte es que ella necesito afecto alguien que la proteja y no alguien segado por la venganza y que la trate como si no fuera nadie; además ha partir de esta semana su relación se dará a conocer al publico y tendrás que ser amoroso con ella—dicho esto dejo a su amigo en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras.

Vaya ese Miroku me sorprende cada día—dijo en susurros para si, mientras salía de la casa.

Me quede por mas tiempo en la habitación de Sesshomaru y deje que mis lagrimas cesaran no podía creer que el hombre que creí que era el bueno de la historia fuera todo lo contrario, debía hablar con Inuyasha acerca de lo que Sesshomaru me contó debía saberlo todo, no dejaría que Naraku tratara de hacer algo a mi familia, solo por capricho de salir con un Taisho; sin mas me dirigí a mi habitación y tome un baño caliente para relajarme pero esa noche no pude dormir nada ya mañana hablaría con Inuyasha y tal vez con Miroku.


	9. Oficiales ante la Sociedad

Hola aqui les traigo las 2 continuacion a todas y todos ustedes...xD

espere y sea de su agrado...xD

CAP. 8

Los rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana al fin era lunes eso indicaba que el fin de semana había terminado y eso significa Universidad, así perezosamente me levante y me cambie de ropa baje a desayunar y cual era mi sorpresa todos estaban apurados en desayunar pero Sesshomaru no estaba en la habitación, así que me situé en mi lugar a comer unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de naranja mi favorito, al terminar me despedí de todos y fui asta el carro que mi padre había dejado el día anterior me iría sola a la Universidad, total que podía pasar, debía pensar en todo lo que mi vida vivió un fin de semana enterarme que Naraku era un hombre peligroso y mi novio oficial le seguía el paso pero decidí que desde ahora ya no me importaría nada, ya no lloraría, ni rogaría, ya no seria la pequeña niña que todos deben defender ya no mas, eso se acabo.

Muy buenos días Srta. Kagome—salí de mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía a la cochera cuando Tomas el jardinero me saludo.

Buenos días Tomas, como esta tu familia?—le conteste alegremente, ya que ahora seria una nueva Kagome.

Muy bien de hecho mi hija entrara al colegio en dos meses—decía contento el Sr. Tomas.

Eso esta muy bien mándale mis saludos a tu hija y esposa—dije subiendo al auto al dar reversa pare en seco un hombre no me dejaba salir.

Oye que te pasa pude a verte atropellado—le dije algo molesta pero al darme cuenta me calle en seco—Sesshomaru pensé que ya te habías ido.

No mi padre se fue en mi auto así que me arias el honor de llevar a la ciudad tengo que ir a la Universidad—dijo mirándome fríamente pero me intimide un poco, pero al recordar mi promesa lo mire de igual manera.

Por que no se lo pides a Miroku, seguro el te llevaría con gusto—le conteste fríamente mientras me subía al auto.

Se lo pediría pero el muy maldito se fue ya—dijo mientras miraba un auto alejase por la carretera.

Muy bien sube que tengo prisa mi clase de administración empieza en una hora con treinta así que sube rápido—le ordene mientras encendía el auto de nuevo.

Así salimos de la casa por la carretera el camino era muy callado, eso en verdad me estresaba no podía mas tenia que hablar pero si el no quería no era mi problemas me decía mentalmente mientras lo miraba de reojo, el solo me miro mientras conducía y me dijo…

En verdad si no me querías dar un aventón a la Universidad no tenias que hacerlo se que estas enfadada con migo y eso a mi no me interesa pero—hizo una pausa—lo que dije ayer es verdad.

A mi no me interesa lo que digas vamos al mismo lugar y no me cuesta nada a demás desde ahora somos novios oficiales ante la sociedad, así que – hice un pausa en verdad que sentía mucha pena al decirle esto—cuida bien de mi.

No tenias que esforzarte en decirme esto—escuche como se reía por lo bajo y mi ira aumento—desde ahora me perteneces es normal que deba protegerte de todo—estas ultimas palabras lo dijo serio como un iceberg.

Muy bien—le dije algo molesta—ya casi llegamos, pero a que vas a la universidad?—le cuestione curiosamente mientras apretaba el volante y mirando la ciudad a nuestro paso.

Me cambiare de Universidad—suspiro—mi padre me dijo que seria lo mejor para estar con tigo que así conviviríamos mas.

No dijimos mas después de esto ultimo y así diez minutos mas llegamos a la gran Universidad de Tokio, una de las mejores con áreas verdes por todas partes y grandes edificios cada uno con su diferente sección de carreras; al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Kouga y Ayame que bajaban de un convertible rojo, me saludaron y los salude les presente a Sesshomaru como mi novio ya oficial y me felicitaron al menos con mas sinceridad Ayame que Kouga, así cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón mientras Sesshomaru se fue al edificio de las oficinas de la institución.

Buenos Días—decía una señora no mayor de 50 años—en que te puedo ayudar joven.

Buenos días—contesto el joven—mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho y vengo a dar de alta mi traslado a esta Universidad, será a la carrera de Medicina—dijo Sesshomaru mientras observaba a la señora revisar sus documentos académicos.

Pero usted estaba en la carrera de empresas internacionales—decía sorprendida la secretaria.—seguro de esta decisión.

Si solo hágalo—dijo seguro de si al cabo de unos minutos trascurridos Sesshomaru ya era todo un estudiante de medicina—gracias por todo señora.

De nada aquí esta tu horario y un mapa del edificio de medicina—hizo una pausa lo observo y le sonrió—y bienvenido a la Universidad de Tokio espero que sea de su agrado joven Taisho.

Y sin mas salio de las oficinas para conocer el lugar, caminaba por los pasillos y sus áreas verdes eran muy naturales y limpias, sus edificios eran modernos, su cafetería era espaciosa mesas por dentro y mesas por fuera con sombrillas para el sol, el lugar era mucho mejor que en su antigua Universidad, al caminar por sus pasillos para llegar a su primera clase se topo con una visión de la que no quiso ver, era Naraku platicando jovialmente con su novia Kagome, se reían los dos muy a gusto eso le hizo hervir la sangre y sin mas se acerco al lugar.

Interrumpo en algo?—cuestiono Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a Naraku mientras abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura.

De hecho no—contesto Naraku riendo cínicamente sin que Kagome lo notara—solo estaba felicitándola por su noviazgo y agradeciéndole por la invitación del fin de semana—hizo una pausa—pero veo que ya eres un estudiante mas de nuestra Universidad es todo un honor tenerte aquí—dijo en tono sarcastico y una mirada sombria.

Así es así podre ver a mi novia mas seguido y saber lo que ase—decía poniendola mas cerca de a Kagome de el—verdad mi amor—decía mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Si eso me hace feliz—dijo saliendo de su asombro—pero no tienes por que agradecer Naraku—reía sonrojada kagome por el acto tan raro de Sesshomaru y quitando un poco la tensión en el ambiente—solo fue por cortesía solo eso.

Que bueno que te haya gustado la cena de nuestro noviazgo—estas palabras fueron sacadas con un tono de superioridad—si no es molestia me robare a mi novia toda la mañana—y sin mas dejaron atrás a Naraku con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Kagome iba muy seria y Sesshomaru solo la alejaba mas y mas del edificio.

Por que estabas con Naraku, Kagome—no era una pregunta por parte de el era una explicación—acaso no te es suficiente lo que te conté – dijo seriamente.

Sesshomaru en primer lugar no estaba haciendo nada malo y segundo no me puedes tratar como si fuera alguien de tu propiedad que no lo soy que eso te quede claro, tercera yo estoy con quien se me plazca y una ultima cosa—hizo una pausa—de ahora en adelante tu conocerás a la verdadera Kagome, a la fría, déspota y sin sentimientos, somos tal para cual—dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Sesshomaru.

Con que con esas vamos—susurro Sesshomaru—esta bien, me gustan los retos, desde un principio dije que seria interesante este matrimonio y creo que no me equivoco—lo dijo en voz alta para que Kagome lo escuchara, y tuvo efecto ya que Kagome se detuvo en seco y giro lentamente.

A que te refieres con que los retos—exigió Kagome una respuesta—no entiendo lo que dices, yo soy un reto—se rió por debajo—acaso soy muy difícil para ti?—le dijo dañando el orgullo de Sesshomaru.

No me provoques mujer—decía seriamente Sesshomaru al escuchar la respuesta de Kagome—no sabes lo que estas diciendo si me provocas te puedes arrepentir.—decía acercándose lentamente a Kagome.

Que me harías—le reto Kagome a Sesshomaru—me golpearías, serias agresivo con migo—hizo una pausa acercándose a el—o me besarías, serias tierno con migo.—dicho esto acerco su rostro al de Sesshomaru y después rozo su aliento con el suyo se alejo dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Sesshomaru estaba en shock Kagome la inocente le acababa de declarar la guerra, salio de su trance y observo que estaba a medio jardín del instituto Universitario—te dije que no me provocaras Kagome Higurashi, telo dije—sin mas salio corriendo tras de ella.

Que se cree Sesshomaru—estaba discutiendo con migo misma mientras caminaba al Instituto—que me juntare con la gente que el quiera a demás yo con Naraku ni quería hablar, es mas hubiera salido corriendo si lo hubiera visto antes pero no me tenia que agarrar desprevenida—levante los brazos al cielo y sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me levantaba yo asustada empecé a patalear y a gritar.

Suéltame—gritaba pero no me hacían caso—bájame me estas marinado, he dicho que me sueltes—abrí mis ojos al no sentir movimiento y me gira cual fue mi sorpresa que nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru estaba frente de mi.

Te lo dije—me advirtió mientras tomaba mi muñeca y me jalaba hacia el—te dije que no me provocaras, y me has provocado.—dicho esto me pego mas a el y yo me sonroje vivamente, adiós a mi faceta de chica fría y ruda.

Que piensas hacer—le dije muy nerviosa y me ponía como un tomate sentirlo muy cerca me ponía muy nerviosa es verdad que ya nos habíamos besado pero solo fue un beso rápido y esto parecía que iba hacer muy lento, sentía su respiración mas cerca de mi y lo mire a los ojos estábamos a milímetros de distancia cuando sentí sobre nosotros un flash.

Pero que—dijo muy molesto Sesshomaru—camarógrafo—susurro para mi gire y efectivamente era un camarógrafo lo mire sorprendida estaba a punto de tomar otra foto cuando Sesshomaru me jalo y empezamos a correr—vamos!—dijo Sesshomaru mientras corríamos al estacionamiento.

A donde vamos?—le pregunte muy alarmada-- por que nos sigue, Sesshomaru?—termine de cuestionar una vez arriba del auto.

Eso cariño significa—encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha me miro de reojo y después al camino de nuevo—que ya somos oficialmente novios ante la sociedad.

Pero como?—cuestione un poco mas calmada—como supieron donde estábamos—exigí una respuesta a Sesshomaru mientras conducía a no se donde.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo—me contesto mientras llegábamos a un café cerca de aquí—pero tengo la impresión de quien fue el que llamo al camarógrafo de la prensa.

Quien fue?—le cuestione algo curiosa y enojada—si lo sabes dilo ahora o calla para siempre—dije mientras entrábamos al café.

Quien mas puedo a ver sido—contesto mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa alejada de las ventanas—ni mas ni menos que tu querido amigo Naraku Miyamoto.


	10. Un dia de pinta o Novillitos

Hola aqui les traigo la continuacion a todas y todos ustedes...xD

espere y sea de su agrado...xD

CAP. 9

Pero—hice una pausa algo confusa—por que haría algo así, digo que ganaría?—le cuestione mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Como que ganaría— río hipócritamente—odia a todo el mundo y me odia a mi por que me casare con tigo, pero lo bueno es que nos podemos arrepentir—sus palabras me hirieron lo dijo en un tono altanero y despreocupado.

Tienes razón—le conteste algo molesta pero con disimulo—deberíamos terminar ahora, así te ahorras el teatrito, no crees?—le conteste de una forma rebelde y sin escrúpulos tal y como el lo haría.

Vaya—dijo impresionado—así que te dolieron mis palabras, no lo puedo creer acaso te deprimirías si terminara con tigo?—me pregunto bromeando mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y su cara la recargaba en sus manos.

Que te hace pensar eso—mis palabras salieron como témpanos de hielo—que tu eres el único en la tierra, por favor no me hagas reír—le dedique una sonrisa fingida—tu no eres el único que eso te quede claro.—termine la discusión.

Buenos días—llego a interrumpir la discusión una camarera que pedía su orden—que van a pedir?—pregunto la camarera.

Buenos días—contesto Sesshomaru—yo quiero un café capuchino y una tarta de fresa—después fijo su mirada en mi—y tu mi amor que vas a querer? —me sonrió hipócritamente para después ver a la camarera.

Lo mismo—conteste automáticamente mientras miraba a Sesshomaru y después hacia una ventana que estaba un poco retirada—gracias.

Sabes que Sesshomaru—rompí el silencio—me marcho a la escuela no quiero faltar a ninguna clase—estaba apunto de pararme de mi asiento cuando el me detuvo.

Tu no vas a ningún lado no hoy—dijo con una seriedad para luego quebrarla con una sonrisa—hoy nos iremos de pinta o como dicen en otros sitios de novillitos.

De pinta—le conteste alarmada—no Sesshomaru yo no me ire de pinta, si tu quieres pues ve tu, pero yo no.

Claro que si—me ordeno con voz firme—tu estas con migo y harás lo que yo diga, ya somos oficialmente novios es lo que querían nuestros padres, no?—dijo con enfado poniendo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Si pero no creí que te lo tomaras enserio—dije mas calmada tomando asiento de nuevo—además podemos hacer esto otro día y que sea fin de semana.

Disculpen—interrumpió la camarera—aquí esta su orden, provecho—dicho esto dejo los cafés y las tartas y se retiro de la mesa.

Pues no te lo tomes todo enserio—dijo algo molesto—por eso abusan de las débiles como tu.

Yo no soy débil—le reclame algo enojada—además Sango se preocupara por mi al no encontrarme.

Ese es el problema— contesto tranquilo mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa de la chaqueta—si ese es el problema no te preocupes ahora mismo lo resuelvo—termino de marcar el numero telefónico y espero unos segundos.

Mientras tanto estaban en descanso de clase y sonó un celular, al contestar se sorprendió de quien era.

Sesshomaru—contesto un hombre—donde estas, las clases empezaron hace unas horas y tu ni el polvo.

No podré ir ahora a la Universidad—contesto Sesshomaru—ya que me lleve a Kagome a dar la vuelta.

Que estas con quien?—pregunto confundido—con Kagome?—después miro a su novia que estaba a un lado de el.

Si—contesto Sesshomaru a la pregunta obvia de su receptor al otro lado de la línea—así que dile a Sango que no llegara temprano a su casa Miroku.

Si yo le digo Sesshomaru—contesto alegre y con algo de lujuria en su voz—que se diviertan y usen tu sabes—se río jovialmente.

Si no te preocupes—respondió Sesshomaru algo molesto—si ganas no me faltan…--fue interrumpido del otro lado de la línea.

Sesshomaru—dijo alterado Miroku—solo era una broma no te pases con ella.

Hombre que no me dejas terminar—dijo alterado Sesshomaru mientras miraba a una Kagome algo curiosa—si ganas no me faltan de darte un buen golpe en lacara pervertido.—dicho esto colgó su llamada.

Que te dijo Sesshomaru?—cuestiono Sango a su lado—por que no ha llegado a clases?

No vendrá ya que esta con Kagome—le respondió algo contento Miroku—dice que la llevara de paseo o algo así.

Kagome esta con el?—le pregunto algo sorprendida—no me lo esperaba de ella, digo nunca falta a sus clases siempre a sido muy responsable en todo esto mas que yo.

Lo se pero ya es tiempo de que ella sea la misma de siempre no, digo después de lo que a sufrido—opino Miroku mientras caminaba con su novia.

Tienes razón, Sesshomaru tal vez y le haga un bien a Kagome así volverá a hacer la niña risueña de siempre.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Sesshomaru miraba Kagome mientras comía su tarta de fresa, y Kagome se sentía muy nerviosa ya que Sesshomaru desde su llamada no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Que pasa?—rompo el frió silencio entre los dos—que tanto me miras-- le dije a Sesshomaru un poco sonrojada.

Nada—contesto rápidamente—es solo que no se a donde te voy a llevar, no se cuales son tus gustos— termino diciendo mientras se ponía serio nuevamente.

Así que ese es el problema—le conteste algo divertida—me lo hubieras preguntado y te hubiera contestado.

A donde te gustaría ir?—me cuestiono decidido—tu dime a donde e iremos y después te llevare a un lugar mas cómodo—dicho esto puso dinero en la mesa y se puso de pie.

Un lugar mas cómodo?—le cuestione muy nerviosa y me puse de pie ya que ese tono de seductor no me gusto nada—que quieres decir?

Ya lo veras—contesto en susurros mientras salíamos de la cafetería y subíamos al auto—adonde quieres ir?—cuestiono al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha el auto.

Me gustaría ir a…—hice una pausa mientras pensaba el lugar—el parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar—termine mi frase con una linda sonrisa.

Con que el parque de diversiones—se dijo para si Sesshomaru pensado que no lo había escuchado—esta bien, pero después iremos a comer y de ahí te llevare a un lugar mas cómodo—esto ultimo lo dijo en tono profundo y despacio y me estremecí toda.

Muy bien—le respondí muy nerviosa—como sea pero quiero llegar pronto al parque.

Así manejo Sesshomaru una media hora para llegar al lugar indicado eran las 12:00 a.m. del día y nos encontrábamos en la entrada del lugar.

Muy buenas tardes—dijo el vendedor de la entrada—todo el mes de hoy tenemos una porción de pagar la entrada y podrás subirte a todos los juegos las veces que tu quieras—dando a relucir su blanca sonrisa.

Déme dos boletos—ordeno Sesshomaru mientras sacaba el dinero de la cartera me miro de reojo mientras yo parecía niña chiquita y le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

Ya dentro del lugar empezamos a caminar buscando el juego al que nos subiríamos, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la montaña rusa.

Sesshomaru—le dije mientras le tomaba el brazo distraídamente—me quiero subir a la montaña rusa, vamos?—le cuestione mientras lo jalaba hacia dicho lugar.

Yo no me subiré aquí te espero—dijo seriamente mientras miraba el juego.

Acaso tienes miedo de un simple juego—le rete mientras me formaba en la fila a esperar mi turno.

Claro que no—me contesto algo enojado mientras se ponía detrás de mi a esperar el turno de nosotros—ya veras que no.

Eso lo veremos Sesshomaru—le dije con malicia traviesa mientras seguíamos avanzando.

El día en el parque de diversiones fue muy divertido ya que después de la montaña rusa entramos a la casa del terror, después a la casa de los espejos, ala rueda de la fortuna y al túnel del amor aquí es donde batalle mas ya que la que no quería entrar era yo, Sesshomaru insistió por solo molestarme pero por dentro estaba mas que feliz de haber estado con el, después de eso nos dirigimos a un restaurante que estaba a cuarenta minutos de el parque de diversiones; en el restauran comimos una ensalada verde con un trozo de ternera en salsa gravy de champiñones y una copa de vino tinto, platicamos de cosas triviales, al terminar Sesshomaru y yo caminamos hacia el auto…

Espero que estés lista por que ahora me toca a mi—me dijo mientras me arrinconaba en el auto—es hora de llevarte a un lugar cómodo donde podamos estar solos.

Sesshomaru—susurre totalmente sonrojada—adonde me quieres llevar?—le cuestione mientras subía al auto.

Te pido que no me hables hasta llegar—ordeno mientras ponía en marcha el auto—solo se que ese lugar te va a gustar y será inolvidable.

Esta bien—mi voz sonó en un hilo estaba demasiado nerviosa la verdad estar así con Sesshomaru me hacia sentir cómoda algo que jamas había sentido desde la muerte de mama—solo quiero llegar rápido, para que esto termine—susurre algo sonrojada.

Sesshomaru manejo por mas de una hora con treinta minutos y nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad esto estaba cada vez mas intrigante, Sesshomaru de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y después a la carretera yo solo miraba a Sesshomaru cuando me miraba o solo miraba a través de la ventana del auto así Sesshomaru giro en una desviación que no estaba en cemento si no en tierra y siguió adelante mis ojos se abrían con forme íbamos llegando, el lugar era hermoso sus arena era finísima lo pude sentir al llegar y bajar del auto, sus aguas eran cristalinas podías verte los pies de bajo del agua, el cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Espero que te haya gustado mi lugar secreto—me sobre salte al escuchar a Sesshomaru muy cerca de mi oído—aquí nadie viene mas que yo, pero ahora vienes tu ya que yo te traje aquí—dijo mientras se sentaba en la arena.

Es muy hermoso—le respondí maravillada con la vista—como encontraste este lugar?—le cuestione mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Antes que mi madre muriera me trajo a este lugar—su tono era nostálgico pero a un así le pude ver una sonrisa sincera.

Ya veo—susurre mientras miraba a Sesshomaru—gracias—le dije en voz baja mientras giraba mi cabeza a otro lado.

Por que?—se sorprendió Sesshomaru por mi agradecimiento lo note en su tono de voz—si solo te traje aquí.

De todas maneras muchas gracias—le dije con los ojos cristalinos—después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a sonreír gracias a ti y me divertí como nunca.

Solo pude sentir los brazos de Sesshomaru sobre mi y me susurraba palabras al oído mientras yo me tranquilizaba.

Siempre estaré contigo mientras tu estés con migo—me susurro al oído antes de partir de ese hermoso lugar nuestro lugar.


	11. Preparativos La fiesta I

Ohayo... ^.^  
He regresado de entre los muerto.......dejare esta pequeña continuacion hoy miercoles 1 de julio...jejejeje....son las 12:06 am....osea que en la tarde pondre la otra parte de este fic jejejeje..x.D...espero que sea de su agrado a todas ustedes...

_**  
Preparativos para La Fiesta I**_

De vuelta a casa no dije ninguna palabra por que ese cambio tan drástico, se suponía que el no quería casarse al igual que yo pero por que me protege tanto, acaso se enamoro de mi o es por otra cosa?—pensaba en mi mente tratando de encontrar respuesta a mis dudas pero no…no encontraba nada—lo mire de reojo no cabe duda que es todo un hombre y es muy varonil, su perfil parecía esculpido a mano por los mismos dioses y esa mirada tan fija que tenia un brillo especial…algo que nunca antes había notado—pensó mientras miraba a Sesshomaru de reojo y después giro su rostro para ver por la ventana…

Acaso tengo algo en la cara?—me cuestiono mientras manejaba y yo solo me puse rígida en mi asiento.

No, por que?—le dije nerviosa—es solo que tu perfil me gusta—le dije en voz muy baja y muy sonrojada.

Ya veo—escuche su suspiro y una risa ligera—tu también me gustas—hizo una pausa—Kagome.

Me quede muda no sabia que decir en verdad le gustaba, en realidad el estaría con migo o solo lo dijo para calmar las cosas—me decía internamente mientras trataba de salir de mi shock—de…de verdad?—le pregunte tímidamente.

Se quedo mudo sin decir nada unos minutos, pero su voz al oírla me hizo saltar del susto—si, Kagome—hizo una pausa—desde hace mucho tiempo—me confeso mientras llegábamos a mi casa, se detuvo bajo del auto y lo rodeo y abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir de el—desde hace mucho tiempo—mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a mi puerta—pero nadie lo sabe mas que tu—me susurro lentamente en mi oído—solo tu—y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Des…desde cuando?—le pregunte nerviosa—yo jamas en mi vida te había visto hasta el día en la casa de campo—le dije mientras me tomaba el rostro con sus dos manos.

Este no es el momento para hablar—me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, pero una voz nos interrumpió y me puse roja como el carmín; frente a nosotros estaba mi padre riendo divertido por la escena.

Veo que se llevan muy bien—dijo mientras miraba a Sesshomaru y después su vista en mi—ahora que están juntos necesito hablar con ustedes de un asunto—dijo serio mientras se adentraba a la casa.

De que quieres hablar papa?—le cuestione mientras le seguíamos el paso a su despacho.

Ahora se los diré—camino un poco mas para llegar a su despacho al entrar dijo que tomáramos asiento y así lo hicimos—bueno el punto es que ustedes deben hacer una fiesta para dar a conocer su noviazgo.

Pero pensé que seria dentro de tres meses papa—le dije mientras miraba de reojo a Sesshomaru, ya que el no había opinado en nada.

Bueno lo que pasa es esto—dijo mientras ponía un periódico en su escritorio—todo el mundo lo sabe que mejor que sea oficialmente en una fiesta, tu que opinas Sesshomaru—le miro expectante mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Por mi—dijo seriamente—no es problema, total tarde o temprano se darían cuenta—mientras tomaba el periódico y miraba la floto en primera plana donde salía yo y Sesshomaru en una forma muy romántica y comprometedora.

Que dice el periódico?—le cuestione mientras me acercaba a Sesshomaru para apreciar el titulo—"_Amorío entre los jóvenes herederos de las familias Taisho y Higurashi_"—leí en voz alta mientras miraba las letras mas pequeñas—"_Acaso esto es un amorío secreto o solo es el amor que a florecido en esta pareja tan dispareja_"—mis ojos se abrieron con tal afirmación—solo escriben para hacer daño a la gente.

Entonces, hija—dijo mi padre interrumpiendo mi lectura—estarían dispuestos a dar a conocer ante la sociedad su relación—nos miro por un momento mientras tomaba asiento en si silla de cuero negro.

Si—dijimos en una sola voz—por nosotros no es problema—termine nuestra respuesta—tomando la mano de Sesshomaru para salir de el despacho.

Una cosa mas—dijo mi padre seriamente—la fiesta será en unas semana, así que vayan organizando todo—dijo para poner la vista en unos documentos.

Ahora si, seriamos oficialmente novios ante la sociedad en una fiesta donde iría gente de la alta, que solo vendría para criticar, solo para eso van a las fiestas esa gente hipócrita—pensaba mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal para despedir a Sesshomaru.

Bien mañana paso por ti—dijo distante mientras abría la puerta—y después de clases iremos a ver los preparativos de la fiesta, así que avísale a tu hermana y Miroku—estaba a punto de salir cuando le tome la mano.

Sesshomaru—le detuve—todavía quiero saber, desde cuando estas enamorado de mi—veía sus ojos dorados, esos ojos que te penetraban hasta lo mas profundo del alma—me lo dirás?—le cuestione tímidamente.

mmm—medito unos minutos mientras me veía con sus ojos fríos y distantes pero con ese brillo especial—tal vez—me dedico una linda sonrisa y se acerco a mi me beso y salio de mi casa.

Me toque mis labios al momento que el se fue sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y gire a ver de quien se trataba era Sango que llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en sus labio y me miraba con curiosidad, yo solo la mire fijamente y camine rumbo a mi habitación, en verdad no podía creer todo lo que esta pasando desde que lo conocí, tal vez y ahora si mi vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en mi vida—iba tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Sango estaba frente de mi en mi habitación.

Me explicaras lo que esta pasando verdad, Kagome?—me cuestiono mientras se sentaba en mi cama—te fuiste ahora con Sesshomaru a no se donde y sin avisar—dijo mientras me decía un pequeño discurso…

Lo siento—dije mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro—pero te diré que me la pase muy bien junto a el.

De verdad?—dijo sorprendida Sango mientras me sentaba junto a ella—a ver dime que fue lo que hicieron, por que no me iras a decir que te llevo a un lugar muy especial.

Acaso nos estabas siguiendo?—cuestione divertida al ver su reacción—era el lugar mas hermoso jamas antes visto—en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa angelical y mis mejillas se sonrojaban—sabes que me dijo al final del día…--mire a Sango.

No me imagino lo que te habrá dicho Sesshomaru, siendo tan comunicativo—dijo sarcásticamente—pero en fin, dime que fue lo que te dijo—me miraba con cara de intriga..

Me dijo que—hice una pausa para dejarla en suspenso un momento—que siempre estaría contigo mientras yo estuviera con el—dije en susurros mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama.

Vaya no conocía ese lado de Sesshomaru—dijo divertida Sango—en fin, es hora de dormir—levantándose de mi cama y caminando a la puerta—despierta temprano que mañana debemos llegar temprano a la Universidad.

Si no e preocupes—dije mientras me tapaba con mis mantas de seda—por cierto, después de clases Miroku y tu nos acompañaran a mi y Sesshomaru a preparar lo de la fiesta.

Fiesta?—se cuestiono saliendo de la habitación—en verdad que papa tiene prisa por casarlos dijo divertida mientras entraba a su cuarto y dormía.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de muy buen humor, abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y veía el amanecer, camine hasta el cuarto de baño y me duche al salir enrollada en una toalla prepare mi ropa, hoy me pondría un pantalón entubado color azul marino con botas de piso negras, una blusa café de tirantes medios con un cinto ancho debajo de los pechos y holgada hasta la cadera con una torera color negra, mi cabello negro ondulado suelto y maquillaje natural, al salir me dirigí al comedor ya que se encontraban desayunando.

Bueno días a todos—dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y tomaba un baso de jugo de fresas de temporada.

Muy buen día hija, que harán después de clases—su padre cuestiono a sus hijas mientras leía el periódico y tomaba de su café.

Bueno, Kagome nos pidió a mi y Miroku que le acompañemos a comprar unas cuantas cosas para los preparativos de la fiesta—Sango respondió para después tomar un durazno de su ensalada de frutas.

Me parece perfecto—concluyo la platica mi padre levantándose de su silla y saliendo del comedor no sin antes despedirse de nosotras—nos vemos en la noche.

Bien nosotros deberíamos irnos no creen?—opino Miroku mientras Sango y el se levantaban para ir al estacionamiento por su auto.

Yo me quedo—le dije a Sango y Miroku para después sonreír—Sesshomaru vendrá por mi, así que no podré irme con ustedes.

Bien te veremos en la Universidad—se despidió Sango de mi y se fue rumbo a la Universidad.

Como será mi día con Sesshomaru el día de hoy?—me cuestione mentalmente para escuchar el toque del timbre—Será el?—me cuestione viendo mi reloj—todavía falta media hora para las clases.

Señorita Kagome—interrumpió la ama de llaves que trabajaba para la familia desde hace mucho tiempo—le buscan en la entrada, dice que es muy urgente—termino con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro y salio de la habitación.

Muy bien ahora voy—conteste intrigada, al salir del comedor caminaba tranquila por los pasillos y pude divisar a una mujer anciana frente a mi—nana…nana Kaede!—exclame su nombre con sorpresa y felicidad—no puedo creer que seas tu—le abrace como si de mi propia madre fuese—pero que haces aquí?, pensé que papa te había despedido por completo.

Así era hasta ayer en la noche—me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabello—su padre hablo con migo dijo que había hablado con la persona queme contrato y dijo que estaba bien que podía volver cuando quisiese—me termino de contar mientras un joven se posaba frente nosotras.

Espero que la sorpresa te haya gustado, Kagome—mire a Sesshomaru frente a mi con esa miraba ambarina fría, penetrante pero sobre todo con ese brillo tan especial—hable ayer con tu padre, ya que ella trabajaba para mi.

En verdad?—dije mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente y lo besaba en los labios—lo siento me deje llevar—le dije sonrojada por mi acto.

Descuida eres mi novia—dijo en susurros—bueno ya te traje Kaede, se te extrañara en el departamento.

Y yo lo extrañare joven—le dedico una sonrisa—en fin vine a seguir mis labores de siempre y eso haré—se retiro del lugar contenta.

Bien nos vamos, ya?—me cuestiono Sesshomaru tomando mi mano—no querrás llegar tarde y yo no querré llegar tarde a mi primer día en medicina.

Medicina?—me que de sorprendida por tal revelación—pensé que estudiabas empresas internacionales, por que ese cambio.

Bueno—escuche un suspiro de su parte—será por que me aburrí de las empresas y deseo estudiar algo que me apasiona—contesto secamente mientras arrancaba el automóvil rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar a la Universidad todo el mundo nos señalaba con el dedo o susurraban cosas que no podía entender, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que Naraku estaba entre toda esa gente mirándome fijamente, era un vista que te atravesaba el cuerpo y mas su sonrisa era una que me daba demasiada desconfianza, le mire fijamente mientras movía sus labios para después desaparecer por la muchedumbre.

Te pasa algo, Kagome?—me saco de un trance la voz de Sesshomaru—te veo un poco nerviosa.

No…no es nada—movía mi cabeza negativamente—tengo que ir a clases y ver si encuentro a Kikyo y a Sango—me despedí de el con la mano y salí corriendo de ese lugar—pude ver que sus labios dijeron, "muy pronto serás mía…solo mía"—susurre hasta llegar a mi salón de clases y situarme en mi lugar.

_**Chicas esta tarde pondre la siguien parte es que me dio sueñito jeje pero ya casi la termino.......**al fin libre de escuela*****_


	12. Preparativos La Fiesta II

**_Ohayo a todos los que m han seguido en este grandioso fic...demo..a circunstancias vacacionales tube casa llena como en muchos lugares se dicen jejeje osea mucha familia de visita...asi que fue dificil tomar la computadora sin que tuviera interrupciones jejeje...pero al fin todo mundo se fue y es hora de seguir con la historia, aqui les dejo este siguiente capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.... :D_**

* * *

Se que algo esta pasando aquí, lo presiento Sesshomaru dice que me conoce desde antes, la actitud de Naraku me da miedo, la muerte de esa chica llamada Sara fue algo trágica y muy sospechosa, solo me podría contestar Inuyasha e incluso el propio Sesshomaru pero si quiero respuestas Naraku seria el mas indicado; pero, no me atrevo la verdad soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a el a solas. —pensaba mientras estaba en su clase de Economía.

Señorita Higurashi?—cuestiono el maestro frente a ella—ya que esta tan interesada en la clase por que no nos habla sobre lo que es El comercio Internacional—comento mientras caminaba de vuelta al frente de la clase esperando mi respuesta.

Bueno, a decir verdad no leí el libro de comercio pero—hice una pausa suspirando profundamente—podría decirse que el comercio internacional es el intercambio de bienes, productos y servicios entre dos países ya sea uno exportador y otro importador.

Buena respuesta es algo superficial pero llega al punto exacto—dijo sonriendo el profesor mientras abría su libro—por esta vez se ha salvado Higurashi—dijo seriamente mientras seguía con su clase.

Y a ti que bicho te pico?—cuestiono su amiga Lucy mientras le veía con detenimiento—tu no eres así.

Nada, no me pasa nada—dije dando un suspiro—es una larga historia que después te contare—dije sonriendo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el timbre de salida—debo darme prisa mi hermana espera, adiós Lucy nos vemos.

Adiós, Kagome—se despidió con una sonrisa—parece que Kagome nunca cambia—dicho desapareció entre la muchedumbre de los pasillos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad de medicina en la misma de la Universidad de Tokio, sintiendo las miradas de las mujeres entre los pasillos en verdad que la mujeres parecían que no habían visto a un hombre jamás eso hizo que la comisura de sus labios dieran una sonrisa algo provocativa.

Pero si es el famoso Sesshomaru—escucho el tono de un mujer detrás de el—pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

--hubo silencio por parte de Sesshomaru unos cuantos minutos mientras giraba para quedar frente a esa mujer— Kagura, no pensé que estuvieras en esta carrera.

Pensé que te lo había contado—dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru—al parecer estaremos en el mismo salón—sonrió tomándolo del brazo—tal parece que este año y los siguientes serán muy extremos. —le miro de reojo.

Por que lo dices?, Kagura—cuestiono sin mirarla y seguir caminando hacia el aula de clases.

Por lo de tu—hizo una pausa y sonrió con hipocresía—tu prometida—estas ultimas palabras las dijo con tono de desagrado.

Vaya al parecer en esta Universidad se enteran de todo—dijo Sesshomaru con desagrado mientras se soltaba de Kagura—es una lastima que ahora tenga que prestarle mas atención a mi prometida que a ti—termino por meterse al aula y dejar a Kagura detrás de el.

Ya lo veremos mi querido Sesshomaru—susurro para si mientras entraba al aula—ya lo veremos.

Kagome seguía caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad tratando de encontrar a su hermana entre la gran multitud de alumnos que estaban por cambiar de clase a otras aulas, sabia que debían verse en el jardín se lo repitió muchas veces antes de entrar a las clases.

Donde podrán estar?—se cuestionaba mirando el jardín sin obtener resultado alguno sobre su objetivo—mira que venirme matando para no encontrarla.

A quien esperas?—escuche una voz varonil y rebelde detrás de mi—espero que no sea un bueno para nada.

Inuyasha—pronuncie dándome la media vuelta—donde esta Kikyo?—cuestione buscándola con la mirada.

Ella no se donde este, me dijo ve al jardín saliendo de tu clase—dijo imitando a Kikyo con gracia—por eso estoy aquí y por eso te encontré.

Ya lo creo—dije divertida por la actuación de Kikyo—si Sango y Miroku vendrán también, lo que pasa es que mi padre adelanto la fiesta. —mire a Inuyasha pensativo.

Algo escuche de eso, creo que fue por lo de los periódicos—dijo con gracia—quien diría que mi hermanito y tu fueran tan pasionales—rio mientras caminábamos a unas bancas dentro del jardín.

Muy divertido—le dije mirando a los alrededores para ver si llegaba mi hermana y los demás—al parecer han tardado.

No lo creo—se ponía de pie y miraba hacia una dirección diferente a la mía—vienen por allá.

Kagome, como estas?—saludo Kikyo llegando con Sango y Miroku—perdón la tardanza lo que pasa es que el maestro se puso de un genio que ni les digo.

Lo sentimos nosotros—sonrió Sango mientras se sentaba junto a mi—es que Miroku y yo salimos antes de una clase y fuimos a desayunar.

No hay problema—sonreí mientras los veía a todos—solo falta Sesshomaru pero el deberá alcanzarnos después.

Sesshomaru, el entro a su clase cuando yo venia saliendo de la mía—dijo seria Kikyo—no te preocupes llegara un poco tarde.

Ya veo—respondí mientras sonreía animada—la razón por la que los citamos aquí Sesshomaru que no esta presente y yo, era por que después de la Universidad queríamos pedirles de favor si nos ayudaban a arreglar todo para la fiesta—les miraba expectante esperando una respuesta de sus amigos.

no tenia que ser dentro de 3 meses exactamente, la dichosa fiesta de compromiso?—cuestiono Kikyo algo sorprendida mirando a Kagome.

Bueno a decir verdad…así era—dije muy apenada mientras los veía—resulta que como todo mundo sabe, hace unos días unos camarógrafos nos tomaron unas fotos juntos y lo pusieron en primera plana—le explique la situación a Kikyo.

Ahora todo encaja bien—contesto divertida Kikyo mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha—cuentas con mi apoyo, Kagome.

Bueno no queda de otra mas que ir—respondió Inuyasha rebeldemente—a fin de cuentas es mi hermano y mi mejor amiga los anfitriones.

Yo iré, soy tu hermana y por supuesto que Miroku ira ya que el es amigo de Sesshomaru—contesto pícaramente mientras sonreía felizmente abrazado de Miroku.

Es verdad, Sesshomaru me comento algo esta mañana y ayer en la noche—dijo con gracia Miroku—así que iré de modo que la fiesta será todo un éxito.

Gracias, a decir verdad no se que haría sin ustedes—les confesé mientras los veía tiernamente.

Disculpen la demora—escuche la voz fría de alguien familiar para mi que se situó a mi costado.

Ya era hora Sesshomaru—dijo retadoramente Inuyasha—no tenemos toda la tarde para esperarte.

Cállate, imbécil que solo hablas por hablar—contesto de mal humor Sesshomaru mirando a su hermano.

Al parecer no tuviste un día muy bueno?—cuestiono Miroku seriamente al ver el rostro de su amigo.

Después hablamos—solo una respuesta seca y fría por su parte contesto a Miroku.

Y bien a que horas nos iríamos hacer las compras?— pregunto Sango mirándome detenidamente.

Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos ahora mismo?—opine esperando respuesta—así acabaríamos temprano.

Me parece bien—se levanto Sesshomaru de mi lado y espero a que yo lo hiciera—entre mas rápido mejor—dicho esto tomo mi mano y salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Bien cada quien iremos en nuestros carros—opino Inuyasha mientras caminaba con Kikyo a su automóvil.

Esta bien—dijo Miroku mirando a su amigo fijamente—nosotros te seguiremos de cerca, tu eres el guía Sesshomaru.

Perfecto—Sesshomaru al decir esto subió a su automóvil junto conmigo y salimos de la Universidad.

Al parecer Sesshomaru tiene algo raro, no crees?—cuestiono Sango a Miroku que estaban en su automóvil siguiendo a los demás de cerca.

A si que tu también te diste cuenta—respondió Miroku mirando por la ventanilla el auto de Sesshomaru frente a ellos—me pregunto que es lo que tendrá?—se cuestiono en voz alta.

Inuyasha, tengo algo que decirte—soltó Kikyo algo preocupada mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Que te pasa?—cuestiono Inuyasha mirando de reojo a su novia—sucede algo malo?.

Pues creo que si pero—hizo una pausa—quisiera hablar a solas con Sesshomaru—espero la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Para que ocuparías hablar con el?—sonó algo celoso pero al ver el rostro de Kikyo supo que era algo serio.—que es lo que pasa con el?.

Sesshomaru esta en la misma clase que Kagura—confeso una Kikyo muy angustiada.—y temo que dañe a Kagome mas de lo que esta.

A si que Kagura esta de regreso—soltó un suspiro Inuyasha—bien tratare de alejar a Kagome para que puedas hablar con Sesshomaru; pero, debemos estar al pendiente de Kagura es capaz de todo.

Si lo se, es por eso que quiero dejar las cosas muy claras con Sesshomaru—siguió viendo por la ventana algo preocupada mientras Inuyasha seguía a Miroku de cercas.

* * *

_**La siguiente continuacion sera la tercera parte de este trio de capitulo ya que era un poco largo y decidi dividirlo en tres partes.... dejen muchos COMENTS... :D**_


	13. Preparativos La Fiesta III

**_Ohayo a todos los que m han seguido en este grandioso fic..., aqui les dejo este siguiente capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.... :D_**

* * *

Preparativos para la Fista III

Por alguna razón desde que entramos al automóvil no pronunciamos ninguna oración, solo me limitaba a observar a la gente pasar muy rápido a través de la ventanilla; por una parte este día me emocionaba ya que saldría con Sesshomaru y los demás para arreglar lo de la fiesta, creo que en verdad esto del compromiso me esta empezando a gustar.

Kagome—mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz profunda de Sesshomaru—adonde iremos primero?—cuestiono mientras paraba el coche frente al semáforo.

Son muchos lugares pero por el momento debemos ir a ver las decoraciones de las mesas—respondió cerrando sus ojos pensando en los lugares.

Muy bien—arranco el automóvil cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y tomo camino hacia el edificio de Madame Akasha decoradora de Eventos mas famosa de Tokio, Japón.

Sesshomaru—pronuncie su nombre para romper el hielo—te gusto tu primer día en la facultad de medicina?—le cuestione con una sonrisa.

Si, es como cualquier parte – respondió fríamente mirando el camino—ya estamos apunto de llegar—miro por el espejo retrovisor viendo si sus amigos los seguían.

Bien—susurre mientras de mis labios salía un suspiro ya que la actitud de Sesshomaru ya no era la misma de los días anteriores y esta mañana.

Aquí es—estaciono su automóvil y bajamos de el auto, al bajarme mire el lugar se veía elegante y cómodo; en la entrada se podía apreciar la figura de una mujer muy femenina y elegante esperando por nosotros como si hubiera sabido que nosotros llegaríamos al lugar.

Al parecer este lugar es para la decoración donde será la fiesta—comento Sango desde el Automóvil de Miroku—deberíamos nosotros ir a ver otras cosas para adelantar las compras, no crees?—le cuestiono a Miroku mientras el sonreía y bajaba del auto.

Bien solo deja comentarle a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha para que ellos vayan a otro lugar—contesto despegándose de la ventana de su novia.

Sesshomaru, Kagome—pronuncio Miroku llegando a nuestro lado—solo les queríamos avisar que nosotros iremos a ver lo de la comida, saben que es lo esencial en una fiesta—sonrió como si recordara alguna broma de su infancia y sonreí junto con el.

Bien, por nosotros no es problema al contario—conteste mientras veía como Inuyasha hablaba con mi hermana Sango fuera de los automóviles.—dile a Inuyasha y Kikyo que ellos vayan a lo de las invitaciones.

Me parece bien yo les digo—dijo mientras caminaba de regreso, pero paro en seco y giro a vernos—nos vemos en casa de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Si llegan antes díganle a mi padre donde estaremos—contesto fríamente Sesshomaru mientras entraba al gran local de la decoradora para después seguirle el paso.

Muy buenos días joven Sesshomaru—saludo cortésmente la mujer que vi anteriormente—al fin parece que asumirá sus responsabilidades—dijo con gracia para después girar y verme de pies a cabeza.—pero que joven mas bella se ha encontrado joven Sesshomaru, cual es tu nombre jovencita? – me cuestiono mientras tomaba mis manos y veía mis ojos.

Me llamo Kagome—sonreí con timidez mirando a la mujer frente a mi—Kagome Higurashi.

Lindo nombre al igual que la bella dama frente a mi—sonrió amablemente mientras me veía y me guiñaba un ojo—mi nombre es Akasha Riflenson, pero llámame solo Akasha.

Gracias, Akasha – agradecí con timidez y un poco de pena por la gran bienvenida que nos dio.

Descuida pequeña—sonrió para ver a Sesshomaru con picardía—a ver en que les puedo ayudar a esta pareja de tortolos enamorados?—cuestiono mientras nos indicaba que tomáramos asiento en los sofás que tenia en una salita.

Queremos que nos ayudes a decorar el gran jardín que esta situado en mi casa—contesto Sesshomaru mirando a la mujer y después a las decoración—acudimos a ti ya que eres una de las mejores, al menos desde que mi madre y mi padre se casaron—termino mirando a la mujer que sonreía nostálgicamente.

Es verdad esa boda fue una de las mejores y unos de mis mejores trabajos como decoradora de eventos—opino mientras se levanto a servir unas tazas de te.—Seishira fue una de mis mejores amigas, cuenta con ello.

Podríamos ver algunos bosquejos de las decoraciones?—cuestione mientras tomaba la taza de te en mis manos y tomaba un sorbo.

Claro que si—dijo sonriente Akasha—dejen traer mi gran libro de decoraciones, ahora vuelvo no tardo.—al terminar de decir esto Akasha desapareció por las puertas de la pequeña salita.

Así que ella decoro la fiesta de tus padres?—cuestiono en voz alta sin darme cuenta que Sesshomaru escucho mis pensamientos.

Si, al menos eso fue lo que Kaede me dijo cuando trabajaba para mi—contesto mientras tomaba la taza de te y me veía con una mirada intensa y no con esos ojos fríos de hace unos momentos.

Ya lo creo—sonreí pensando el motivo que Sesshomaru por el cual acudiera ha Akasha y no ha otra decoradora—es por eso que has venido a este lugar, si yo también supiera quien fue la decoradora de mi madre también hubiera ido—opine con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sesshomaru mirándome para después tomar mi mano con delicadeza y posarla en sus labios.

Quiero que esa fiesta sea especial—susurro acercándose a mi y con su otra mano posarla en mi mejilla y acariciarla delicadamente—deseo que te sientas cómoda y feliz—termino susurrando en mi oído mientras sentía que mis mejillas explotarían por la sangre acumulada dando ese tono rojizo.

No importa como sea la fiesta—susurre mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—mientras tu estés todo estará bien—termine para verle a los ojos y sentir sus labios junto a los míos y cerraba lentamente mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la magia del momento, magia que fue rota por la llegada de Akasha que se reía por la situación vergonzosa en la que estábamos.

Jóvenes tenían que ser—rio divertida mientras yo me sentaba bien en mi lugar y Sesshomaru giraba su rostro a otro lado—esperen hasta la noche de bodas ese día—hizo una pausa riendo con gracia—será uno de los mas especiales.- termino poniendo un gran libro en la mesa de centro—como verán es un poco viejo pero he modificado muchas cosas escojan la decoración que mas les guste.

Gracias—respondí apenada abriendo el libro mientras veía las delicadas y hermosas decoraciones de las fotografías, al estilo antiguo romano, medievales, modernos, juveniles, elegantes; sentí la necesidad de que la fiesta fuera de mascaras con un toque romano al aire libre—Sesshomaru—murmure su nombre mientras seguía dentro de mis ideas—que te parece que la fiesta sea de mascaras y disfraz al con un toque medieval y moderno al aire libre.—opine observando a Akasha maravillada con la idea para después girar a ver a Sesshomaru un poco pensativo.

Parece una buena idea, pero – hizo una pausa mientas me veía – pero si eso es lo que quieres adelante, ya te lo había dicho antes—sonrió levemente para después ver a Akasha—que así sea, Kagome te dirá como quiere la decoración.

Me agrada tu idea Kagome—sonrió gustosa Akasha—tienes un gran toque para la decoración y una gran imaginación, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido a mi—rio divertida mientras sacaba su libreta y pluma para escribir lo que haría para su nuevo reto.—esta fiesta de compromiso será una de las mas inolvidables de todos los tiempos, ya lo verán.

Ya lo creo—susurro Sesshomaru mientras miraba la foto al estilo medieval que estaba situada en la mesa—ya lo creo.

Bien entonces llamare a Inuyasha para informarle el tema y escojan las invitaciones—dije mientras salía de la salita para poder hacer la llamada.

Inuyasha por otra parte estaba con Kikyo que llegaron a una tienda de invitaciones muy famosa por su estilo echas a mano observando y escogiendo las invitaciones para la fiesta comentando si esta seria la adecuada o no.

Tu que opinas de esta invitación Inuyasha?—cuestiono Kikyo mientras tomaba una invitación color perla con letras doradas y en el sobre era adornado por un sello de cera color amarillo.

No lo se Kikyo—contesto Inuyasha pensativo—no son los colores favoritos de Sesshomaru, puede que de Kagome si pero Sesshomaru tal vez ponga peros.

Puede ser—Kikyo opino dejando la invitación mientras buscaba otra—son de gustos diferentes no es para menos, pero las invitaciones yo creo que son importantes para dar una buena impresión.—sonrió mientras tomaba a Inuyasha de la mano.

Tal vez tengas razón—se acerco a Kikyo y le dio un beso en los labios—pero será algo neutro.—escucho su celular y lo tomo de su bolsa del pantalón—es Kagome.

Contesta—ordeno Kikyo para girarse a ver las demás invitaciones.—debe ser algo importante.

Hola Kagome—contesto Inuyasha mientras caminaba detrás de Kikyo.

Hola Inuyasha, como va todo por allá?—cuestione mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Pues todas son muy bonitas pero no creo que ninguna le agrade a Sesshomaru, ya vez que es de gustos refinados—dijo algo frustrado.

Entonces no han escogido una invitación?—volví a cuestionar graciosamente.

Pues a decir verdad no—soltó Inuyasha resignado—es muy difícil esto de estar escogiendo la verdad no me imagino cuando tengan que escoger las invitaciones para la boda.

Que bueno que no han escogido a un—conteste aliviada—lo que pasa es que el tema de la fiesta será de mascaras y disfraz al con un toque medieval y moderno al aire libre.—hice una pausa—es por eso que queremos algo que sea relacionado con el tema de la fiesta, por cierto el numero de invitados será de doscientas personas.

De disfraces?—cuestión sorprendido Inuyasha viendo a Kikyo con cara de confusión—y Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo con ello?, Kagome.

Si de hecho le gusto la idea dijo que seria original—sonreí al recordar el tiempo a solas en la salita—a si que te encargo ese favor Inuyasha.

Descuida no es problema ahora lo hablare con Kikyo—soltó un suspiro—bien nos vemos en mi casa mas tarde, adiós.—corto la llamada y guardo su celular para contarle a Kikyo sobre la invitación.

Disculpen la tardanza —me disculpe entrando a la salita donde Sesshomaru y Akasha se quedaron hablando—ya hable con Inuyasha y todo esta listo.

Muy bien un problema menos—contesto Sesshomaru mientras giraba para ver a Akasha—bien decías que los manteles deben ser un color neutro, y con flores de adorno como los alcatraces.

Así es joven Sesshomaru—respondió Akasha—pero claro solo es una sugerencia, esto quedaría mas para una boda—sonrió con gracia—pero la fiesta será algo medieval pero moderna solo díganme los colores y lo demás déjenmelo a mi—nos miro por un momento esperando respuesta.

Por mi el color negro y el blanco estaría bien -- contesto fríamente Sesshomaru mientras miraba las fotos de la mesa—las flores estarán bien.

El color blanco para mi esta bien pero—hice una pausa mientras jugaba con mis dedos sin ver a Sesshomaru—el negro no me desagrada pero para una fiesta de compromiso no creo que sea lo mas apropiado, yo escogería un color neutro como el amarillo ocre—sentí la mirada intensa de Sesshomaru—pero…

Amarillo ocre esta bien—me interrumpió la voz varonil de Sesshomaru—se dice que las mujeres son mejor para esto.

Muy bien los colores serán blanco y amarillo ocre—Akasha apuntaba todo en la libreta—díganme para cuantos invitados seria?—cuestiono Akasha sin despegar la vista de su libreta.

Doscientas invitaciones—contestamos Sesshomaru y yo al mismo tiempo como si de nado sincronizado se tratase.

Perfecto—termino de apuntar en la libreta Akasha mientras se ponía de pie—verán que no se arrepentirán, pasare en dos días a tu casa joven Sesshomaru para ver donde pondremos todo.

Me parece bien—contesto Sesshomaru dándole la mano a Akasha cerrando el trato—espero no me decepciones—dijo con voz fría mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Gracias por todo—agradecí dándole la mano pero Akasha se acerco a mi y me abrazo con una sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora solo falta que el termine amándote con mas intensidad—susurro cerca de mi oído y se separo de mi con una sonrisa—nos veremos pronto Kagome.

Si—sonreí y Salí junto con Sesshomaru—es una buena persona y muy generosa por cierto—comente mientras caminaba junto a Sesshomaru a su automóvil.

Siempre ha sido así—susurro Sesshomaru abriéndome la puerta del auto para verle caminar hasta la puerta del conductor elegantemente.

Y ahora que haremos Sesshomaru?—cuestiono mientras lo veía fijamente mientras el manejaba sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Iremos a dar un paseo—sus ojos brillaron con ese brillo reconocido en la casa de campo de mi familia—y después iremos a mi casa.

Bien—conteste con una sonrisa para verle de reojo—a que lugar me llevaras esta vez?—cuestione recordando el ultimo encuentro en esa bella playa que ahora era nuestro refugio.

No lo se—dijo mirando la carretera—te gustaría ir al parque?—cuestiono parando el auto ya que el semáforo cambio a rojo—o tal vez a un lugar mas privado?—esto ultimo lo escuche con un tono algo diferente a los demás que había escuchado.

Que tal si vamos por un helado—opine cambiando de platica rápidamente mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas como el carmín—en el parque esta una heladería, solía ir cuando pequeña—sonreí al recordar viejos momentos.

Me parece bien—al terminar Sesshomaru arranco el automóvil rumbo al parque no sin dar una pequeña sonrisa para verme de reojo y después a la carretera, la verdad me sentía cómoda con esta situación ya que con el era el único con el que me pasa este tipo de reacciones y aparte me sentía feliz a su lado; solo tardamos veinte minutos al llegar al parque Sesshomaru estaciono el automóvil y bajo de el para abrirme la puerta al bajar me tomo de la mano y seguimos así por el resto del camino hasta la heladería, al entrar en ella pude ver que nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve en ella las paredes pintadas de un color azul cielo con las mesas con sombrilla en la parte de afuera y la gente amable de todo el tiempo, al menos los trabajadores habían cambiado de eso no cavia duda, camínanos a una mesa con sombrilla que se situaba afuera de la heladería y tomamos nuestra orden.

Buenas tardes—dijo una chica muy jovial mientras nos veía detenidamente—que es lo que van a pedir?.

Yo quiero una malteada de fresa, por favor—dije con una sonrisa al terminar de ver el menú y después dárselo a la joven.

Muy bien—dijo anotando el pedido para después dirigirse ha Sesshomaru—usted pedirá?...

Lo mismo—dijo secamente sin ver a la joven frente a el—solo eso, gracias—sin verla le dio el menú y la joven se fue algo desilusionada.

Parece que atraes a cualquier chica—dije bromeando para verle su rostro con una sonrisa triunfadora—que pasa?—cuestione al ver que no dejaba de verme.

Acaso estas celosa?—me cuestiono mientras me veía fijamente con ese brillo que me volvía loca por dentro.—es acaso que no te gusta compartir lo que tienes?

Cla…claro que no—conteste rápidamente nerviosa—solo lo dije como broma, como si no hubiera mas hombres—susurre para ver a mi alrededor.

Así que con esas traemos—escuche que Sesshomaru dijo algo en un tono bajo que no pude apreciar muy bien—esta bien tu no eres la única mujer en este lugar—sonrió para después verme y ver a la chica que estaba por llegar con nuestras ordenes.

Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo—hablo dejando los pedidos en la mesa para después ver a Sesshomaru y desviar la mirada sonrojada.

Gracias eres muy amable señorita—escuche que Sesshomaru le contesto en un tono seductor a la joven para girar mi rostro y ver a la chica sonrojada—si necesito algo mas solo te llamo, verdad?—cuestiono sin ponerle atención a mi cara de confusión.

S..si—contesto nerviosa la joven mesera—llámame Kitara—contesto coquetamente para retirarse del lugar.

Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, verdad?—cuestione celosamente mientras tomaba mi malteada y tomaba de ella para desviar mi mirada—bien ahora vuelvo iré … a… el sanitario—deje mi baso en la mesa y me levante indignada sin saber el por que empecé a caminar.

A si que funciono—susurro Sesshomaru mientras el se ponía de pie y seguía a Kagome de cercas pero se impresiono al ver que no se dirigía al sanitario si no al lago que se situaba en el centro del parque—a donde vas?—escuche que me cuestionaron al tomarme del brazo.

Solo quería caminar—conteste sin girarme—sola—esto ultimo lo dije en susurro mientras sentía como giraban mi cuerpo—pero que…-- no pude terminar de cuestionar ya que sentí los tibios labios de Sesshomaru sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento sintiendo como Sesshomaru pedía entrar a mi cavidad y explorar en ella y así lo hice le di el pase de entrada, las manos de Sesshomaru pasaron por mi cintura lentamente sintiendo arder esa parte de mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas carisias para terminar en un abrazo mientras yo llevaba mis manos a su pecho que lentamente subían hasta rodear su cuello, me sentía mareada y embriagada por tanto deseo, un sentimiento que jamás antes había experimentado hasta ahora.

Sesshomaru—susurre separándome de el lentamente mientras respiraba agitadamente—yo..no…--pero sus labios volvieron a callarme por completo..

No hables arruinarías el momento—susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y tomaba mi mano—vamos a caminar los helados serán para después—empezó a caminar lentamente mientras besaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya—acaso estabas celosa y por eso decidiste salir a caminar?—me cuestiono directamente tomándome en curva.

Bueno yo—hice una pausa desviando mi mirada a un árbol de sakura—no se como explicarlo, solo tu eres el único que hace que estos sentimientos despierten en mi—susurre levemente para después sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Tu haces que mi mundo gire al revés Kagome—confeso abiertamente—te amo—después de esto beso con ternura mi frente—yo también te amo Sesshomaru—y después de esta confesión de amor entre los dos seguimos caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, contándonos cosas triviales acerca de nuestra niñez en los días de colegio sin tocar viejas heridas; pero, nuestro momento de paz fue interrumpido por la llegada de una mujer.

Sesshomaru Taisho—dijo con fingido asombro—no puedo creer que seas tu—al terminar se fue sobre el para darle un abrazo—pensé que jamás nos volveríamos a ver, supe que estabas en la facultad de medicina en mi clase pero como no he ido a la Universidad no he podido verte—sonrió para alejarse de el—ella es tu prometida?—cuestiono en un tono fingido de curiosidad mientras me veía de pies a cabeza.

Kagura—susurro Sesshomaru mientras la miraba fijamente—si ella es mi prometida—dijo fríamente mientras me tomaba de la cintura—es Kagome Higurashi.

Un gusto—saludo hipócritamente besando mi mejilla—yo soy Kagura Takaeda, vieja amiga de Sesshomaru—miro detenidamente a Sesshomaru y después a mi.

Lo mismo digo—conteste un poco mareada ya que el recuerdo de aquella platica con Inuyasha cuando me dijo el nombre de la querida de Sesshomaru era Kagura Takaeda, mi sangre se congelo y gire a ver a Kagura y después a Sesshomaru para soltarme lentamente de—conocer a una vieja amiga de mi prometido, Sesshomaru se nos hace tarde para ir a tu casa—dije mirando a Kagura detenidamente mirando la frustración en su rostro.

Si, vamos ya—dijo tomando mi mano con delicadeza—es un placer a verte visto Kagura—dicho esto nos retiramos del lugar dejando a una Kagura muy enojada.

Esa chiquilla piensa que me quitara lo que es mío esta muy equivocada—sonrió con maldad—creo que deberé pedir el favor que hice hace mucho tiempo—susurro para caminar en dirección contraria.

Por fin conozco a alguien de tu pasado—dije mirando por la ventana una vez arriba del automóvil—es muy bella—opine dándole una sonrisa.

No tan bella como tu—me miro de reojo mientras conducía hacia su casa—Kagura fue alguien en mi pasado no lo niego—continuo para ver mi reacción.

No tan pasado ya que estabas con ella cuando supiste de tu compromiso—dije tranquila mientras le veía fijamente—y te lo diré a ti como se lo dije a Inuyasha—hice una pausa soltando un suspiro— Entiendo que tu tengas tu vida Sesshomaru—dije lo mas tranquila que me podía escuchar—pero mira que tu también estas sufriendo las mismas que yo; también estas siendo obligado a casarte—dije agachando la mirada y cerrando mis puños—no es fácil dejar a alguien que quieres o siente aunque sea un poco de afecto hacia esa persona por casarse con otra, eso no es fácil.—termine desviando mi vista a la ventana mirando el largo camino con arboles verdes al lado de la carretera.

Comprendo—contesto en susurro—pero lo que te dije hace un rato es verdad—hizo una pausa apretando el volante del auto—te amo—dicho esto sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al máximo—y jamás me separare de tu lado amenos que tu lo quieras.

Bien—sonreí levemente mientras tomaba su mano lentamente—es una promesa—susurre para recargarme en su hombro—falta mucho?—cuestione cerrando mis ojos lentamente.

Ya casi llegamos—cuestiono mientras el carro bajaba la velocidad—cuando veas a Rin te gustara, ella es la pequeña princesa de la casa—sonrió levemente-- pero eso es solo un secreto.

Espero llevarme bien con ella—conteste mientras abría mis ojos y podía divisar un gran portón de una mansión frente a nosotros—por fin conoceré a los demás integrantes de la familia Taisho—sonreí mientras besaba la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

* * *

_**La siguiente continuacion sera.....jajajaja meejor se los dejo a la imaginacion,demo sigan al pendiente :D.... dejen muchos COMENTS... :D**_


	14. Cap 13 Nervios, Intrigas y tr

**_Hola Chicas y Chicos, espero que les guste esta continuacion de este fic, se que me he tardado pero siempre la espera es una gran virtud ........_**

** Cap. 13 Nervios, Intrigas y tratos....**

Al bajar del automóvil de Sesshomaru me sentí a muy nerviosa ya que no sabia como era la madre de Sesshomaru y menos su hermana menor, a decir verdad Inuyasha me contaba pocas cosas de ella ya que ella estuvo viviendo en el extranjero por muchos años, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerle en persona; sentí la mano de Sesshomaru apretando levemente la mía para entrar a la casa, al entrar pude observar el gran salón al cual tenia mucho tiempo no pisar.

No ha cambiado nada—dije mirando mi alrededor—a pesar de que tengo mucho tiempo de no venir, no ha cambiado—sonreí con nostalgia.

¿ Ya habías venido a mi casa?—cuestiono curioso pero sin darlo a conocer mirándome fijamente.

Si cuando iba al colegio con Inuyasha—le sonreí y mire al frente—pero tu no estabas, tal vez fue cuando estabas en el extranjero.

Puede ser—opino Sesshomaru mientras pasaban al salón—toma asiento Kagome—me invito a sentarme a su lado—mi padre no tarda en bajar junto a Izayoi.

Si—me senté a su lado y tome su mano mientras miraba el cuadro frente a la chimenea—ese cuadro jamás lo había visto—dije en voz alta mientras veía a el señor Inu junto a una mujer elegante de mirada jovial, cabellos azabaches y una piel pálida sentada junto al señor Inu.

Al parecer te has enamorado de mi esposa Kagome—sonrió Inu entrando al salón--¿ como ha estado Kagome?.

Bien gracias— sonreí amablemente mientras una niña entraba corriendo detrás de el.

Papa, ¿Sesshomaru ha llegado ya?—cuestiono mientras se detenía a un lado de el señor Inu y después me miraba detenidamente--¿ ella quien es, papa?.

Rin, ella es mi prometida—escuche que contesto Sesshomaru desde su mismo lugar junto a mi—ella es Kagome.

¡Ella es Kagome!—exclamo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a mi y me analizaba de pies a cabeza--¡eres hermosa!—sonrió fascinada mientras saltaba frente a mi.

Gracias, Rin—agradecí mientras sonreía contenta al agradarle a la hermanita de mi prometido.

Te dije que no tendrías problemas—susurro a mi oído—así que ya paso lo peor—sonrió ante mi reacción.

Veo que mi pequeño Inuyasha no ha llegado—mire que entraba al salón una bella mujer la misma de la pintura—¿ tu debes ser Kagome, cierto?—cuestiono mientras tomaba haciendo junto con el señor Inu.

Si—conteste con un timbre de voz muy tímido y nervioso—soy Higurashi Kagome—me presente mientras me ponía de pie.

Toma haciendo—indico mientras sonreía—las presentaciones no van conmigo, solo llámame Izayoi—sonrío.

Bien Izayoi, así será—sonreí aliviada mientras le sonreía a Sesshomaru.

Veo que las cosas entre ustedes van mucho mejor—opino el señor Inu mientras tomaba la mano de Izayoi.

Así es padre—afirmo Sesshomaru que sostenía a la pequeña rin en sus piernas—de hecho acabamos de ir con Akasha, ¿la recuerdas?—cuestiono mirando a Izayoi.

Como no acordarme de ella—no te un tono nostálgico en su voz—si ella era hermana de tu difunta madre.

¿ deseas un poco de te, Kagome?—me cuestiono Izayoi mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Si, por favor—dije mientras me levantaba—si quiere le ayudo a traer lo necesario para el te.

Gracias eres muy amable—salió del salón mientras le seguía de cercas.

¡Yo quiero ayudar!—decía una Rin muy feliz tomando la mano de su madre.

Parece que no puedes hablar de Seishira si no esta Izayoi presente—decía un enojado Inu a Sesshomaru-- ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tienes que hacer esto?

¿Acaso es pecado hablar de mi madre?—dijo sin preocupación Sesshomaru mientras caminaba a la ventana.

Claro que no pero entiende, yo ya tengo una nueva familia—dijo mirando a su hijo mientras situada su mano en la frente-- ¿ y dime que te dijo Akasha?

Vendrá en una semana a ver como pondrá todo—contesto fríamente Sesshomaru—sabes que iré al jardín buscare a Kagome—salió del lugar sin ver a su padre.

Seishira, ¿Por qué nuestro hijo es así?—se cuestiono al tocar un dije que colgaba de su cuello.

Me alegra que tu seas la prometida de Sesshomaru—me comento Izayoi mientras preparaba el te—Sesshomaru siempre ha sido distante con nosotros; pero—hizo una pausa—mas cuando se entero que su padre se casaría conmigo.

¿Por eso se fue tanto tiempo?—cuestione mirándola fijamente—¿para que el regresara y pensara que todo estaba como antes?

No precisamente—contesto mientras sacaba unas especias para el te—fue por trabajo pero tal vez así el pensaría que su padre y yo nos separamos.

Bueno, se como se sentiría Sesshomaru al saber que su padre se caso con otra mujer—opine mientras acomodaba las tazas para el te—sentiría como si mi padre olvidara a mi madre, ese tiempo que vivimos felices—dije con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón—dijo sonriendo—pero, quiero que sienta que puede confiar en mi, que no le robare el lugar a su madre—su voz era triste.

Déjemelo a mí—sonreí mientras le tomaba las manos—todo esto se resolverá.

Gracias Kagome—toco mi mejilla suavemente y me abrazo—espero que tus palabras se hagan realidad.

Bueno sango hemos llegado—sonrío Miroku al abrirle la puerta—se dice que en todo Japón aquí preparan los mas deliciosos manjares.

Espero que será cierto—dijo tomando la mano de su novio—y bien, ¿entramos?

Adelante bella dama—comento mientras habría la puerta del gran lugar—bienvenida al delicioso restaurant La Von Apetite. —sonrió mientras besaba a su novia.

Cada día me sorprendes mas—sonrió después del beso mientras caminaban hacia la recepción.

Buenas tardes—dijo el de recepción mientras sonreía-- ¿en que puedo servirles?

Buenas tardes—contesto Sango—a decir verdad venimos a ver como es su trabajo.

Si lo que pasa es que la hermana de mi novio tendrá una fiesta de compromiso y bueno—hizo una pausa—queremos que ustedes nos hagan el banquete.

Si—contesto el de recepción—a decir verdad ya nos habían hecho una llamada—el joven—hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en su libro de apuntes—Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho.

El mismo en cuestión—contesto Miroku sonriendo—así que deseamos ver el menú, ya sabe—rio divertido—para ver que tan grande es su desempeño.

¡Miroku!—sorprendida le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas—ignórelo solo deseamos ver el menú.

Como gusten—dijo el de recepción mientras los guiaba a una mesa principal—aquí esta todo lo que desean pueden escoger hasta tres platillos, incluidos los postres claro y las bebidas—sonrió mientras se retiraba.

¡Dios mío!—sonrió Miroku mirando la comida-- ¡todo esta delicioso!

Miroku, decídete por que debemos llegar temprano a la casa de Sesshomaru—decía mientras veía los manjares sobre la mesa—te parece este platillo.

Excelente, por eso te quiero—rio mientras el veía otros platillos—que tal si comemos aquí—sonrió traviesamente.

Nunca cambiaras—sonrió al ver a su niño divertirse entre dulces—por eso te amo.

Bueno al menos las invitaciones ya están—comento Inuyasha mientras se subía al auto—una cosa menos para la fiesta.

Es verdad, espero que las invitaciones les gusten—sonrió por su buena decisión en la decoración de los pergaminos—ahora solo me preocupo por mi disfraz.

No te preocupes, tu con lo que te pongas te vez bien—dijo tomando su mano—pero ahora solo falta hablar con Sesshomaru sobre Kagura.

Es verdad, no se por que ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo—dijo después de un largo silencio.— ya veras Sesshomaru esta ahora con Kagome no creo que le hagan daño, y más si nosotros estamos con ella.

Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien—sonrió mientras giraba su vista llena de preocupación hacia la ventanilla viendo el panorama pasar rápidamente.

¿Hola?—cuestiono una mujer por la línea telefónica—vaya al fin te encuentro mi viejo amigo..

Pero que sorpresa Kagura—dijo con ironía el hombre— ¿a que debo tu llamada?—hizo una pausa riendo—solo hablas para que te hagas tus favores.

Pero mira que eres muy malo conmigo—dijo coquetamente—pero creo que esto te gustara a ti, te beneficia mi querido Naraku.

Dime en que quieres que te ayude—dijo interesado por el trato a saber.

Aquí no Naraku, será en mi departamento—rio divertida—como en los viejos tiempos.

A que si—dijo desinteresadamente—voy para haya—dijo mientras salía de su mansión y colgó la llamada.

Ya veras niña que nadie se mete con Kagura y menos con su propiedad, volverás a mi Sesshomaru cueste lo que cueste—dijo mientras bebía una copa de coñac.

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta continuacion  
_**


	15. Propuesta y estrategias

**Como prometido es deuda aqui esta la actualizacion de este grandioso fic ... DISFRUTENLO!!.. quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las chicas que han entrado a leer este fic un fic del cual me siento muy orgullosa, ya que mis horas pensando y escribiendo lo hago por diversion y por ustedes el publico :D**

Cap. 14  
Propuesta y Estrategia.

Señor Inu—interrumpió Mioga en la sala de estar—Akasha ha llegado para ver lo de los preparativos.

Mioga hazla pasar—dijo seriamente mientras veía por la ventana—todavía no le digas nada a Sesshomaru de que Akasha ha llegado.

Como diga—hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar en busca de Akasha encontrándola en la entrada—Señorita Akasha pase el Señor Inu la esta esperando.

Gracias Mioga—sonrió alegremente—es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo—camino tras de Mioga llegando a la sala de estar—Inu, ¿Cuánto tiempo no crees?.

A si es Akasha—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba—desde la muerte de Seishira—nostalgia se escuchaba de su voz—pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado?—le señalo que tomara asiento.

Muy bien el negocio esta de maravilla—comentaba feliz—hice la boda de mi hermana con el hombre que amaba—sonrió he hizo una pausa—y ahora hare la de mi sobrino.

Es verdad—sonrió levemente Inu—será una de las mejores ya lo veras—pero dime, ¿como les fue a Sesshomaru y a Kagome ahora que fueron contigo?

Bueno veras—hizo una pausa al recordar algo para después mover su cabeza negativamente y sonrió—de maravilla hacen una química entre ellos divina, es por eso que decidí venir antes de la fecha propuesta para hacer los preparativos lo mas antes posible.

Ya veo—comento Inu mientras veía los bosquejos de los preparativos.—como siempre tan creativa.

No pronuncio palabra alguna Sesshomaru al ver a Izayoi acariciando la mejilla de su prometida—Kagome—me llamo con una voz fría y distante—me acompañarías a caminar—pidió mientras se giraba.

Si no hay problema—sonreí al despedirme de Izayoi y caminar hacia Sesshomaru, el camino fue silencioso sentía el calor del el en mi mano por un momento mire nuestras manos unidas y sonreí levemente para después elevar mi mirada a la suya--¿a donde iremos Sesshomaru?

A un lugar tranquilo para estar los dos solos—me contesto mientras caminábamos ahora por el extenso jardín lleno de lilas y alcatraces.

Es hermoso—susurro contemplando el jardín sonriendo—esto no se compara con el jardín de mi casa.

Espera ver a donde te llevare—dijo muy cerca de mi oído mientras sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi esbelta cintura y un cálido beso de caricia en mi cuello.

Muy bien—susurre con mis ojos cerrados sintiendo esa sensación de calor en mi cuerpo, al abrir mis ojos estábamos frente a una barda de arbustos con pequeñas flores entre las hojas—¿ es aquí donde me traerías?—cuestione confundida.

No—dijo seriamente mientras mis ojos dejaron de ver la luz—a un no llegamos, este es un laberinto—contesto mientras terminaba de poner nudo a la venda de seda en mis ojos.

Ya veo—susurre con una sonrisa tocando las manos de Sesshomaru en mis ojos, percibiendo el cálido aliento de el en mis labios, para después sentir una ráfaga de frio.

Cuando lleguemos quiero hacer una cosa—dijo mientras seguíamos caminando por el laberinto o eso quiero pensar.

¿Qué cosa?—le cuestione curiosa ya que no sabia en que lugar estaba a donde iríamos y que es lo que el quería hacer, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente ocasionando que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas.

No es lo que piensas—escuche la voz varonil de Sesshomaru para escuchar una sonrisa de su parte la cual guardaría en mis memorias.

Lo siento—conteste débilmente sintiéndome avergonzada de mis pensamientos, pude ver que nos deteníamos y escuche el crujido de una puerta pude percibir que Sesshomaru con una mano me jalaba y se situaba detrás de mi para quitarme la venda de seda de mis ojos.

Este es el lugar—susurro detrás de mi—nunca nadie a entrado aquí soy el único que ha recorrido el gran laberinto asi que este es mi lugar—comento mientras me tomaba mi mano—y bien, ¿que te parece?

Por dios—susurre llevándome una mano a mi pecho, lo que veía era un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, el lugar tenia flores de todos los colores y las mas hermosas por a ver, tenia un pequeño estanque en el cual había pétalos de sakura provocados por el gran árbol de sakura en el centro del lugar todo era tan…-- hermoso—susurre girándome a ver a Sesshomaru para después besarlo tomando yo la iniciativa por primera vez en mi vida—muchas gracias.

No tienes que agradecer—sonrió levemente se veía tan varonil y guapo que no pude contenerme en acariciarle su rostro, el tomo mi mano y me miro fijamente mirando ese brillo de nuevo en sus dorados ojos.

Es tiempo—me dijo el tomando mis manos mientras me veía levemente—se que este es un compromiso que nuestros padres nos han puesto por el recuerdo de nuestras madres—escuche sus palabras y lo veía a los ojos con algo de temor—así que—hizo una pausa—quiero hacerte una propuesta.

¿Cuál?—cuestione sin dejarlo de ver el se acerco a mi quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro sonrió levemente y el se arrodillo, no lo podía creer acaso el…

¿Te casarías conmigo?—me pidió tiernamente algo muy raro en el, me miro unos momentos esperando mi respuesta.

Acepto—dije muy bajo mientras el me seguía viendo—Acepto—dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos y lo besaba tiernamente, es así como el me propuso matrimonio poniendo a flote sus sentimientos.

Al terminar de colgar su teléfono dejo la copa vacía de coñac en la mesita de centro y se dirigió a su cuarto, cepillo su cabello un rato y después contemplo un retrato de Sesshomaru en su tocador, su mirada cambio a una llena de odio y desprecio.

Juro que esa niña pagara por quitarme lo que es mío—salió de su habitación y se poso en el gran sofá de cuero negro mientras se serbia mas coñac—lastima que en mi venganza tu también sufras Sesshomaru pero así es la ley de la vida—hizo una pausa—unos viven y otros mueres—sonrió malévolamente y escucho el timbre de su departamento y fue abrir la puerta—vaya, ya era hora.

Mejor calla—dijo mientras besaba sus labios—dime que lo tan importante que querías decirme en persona—dijo pasando a la habitación.

No comas ansias Naraku—dijo coquetamente mientras tomaba su corbata y lo atraía a ella—ya lo veras—beso sus labios y lo guio al gran sofá y lo recostó.

Tu siempre con tus aires de mujerzuela barata—dijo irónicamente mientras tomaba de la copa de coñac que estaba en la mesa- ¿ y bien?

Naraku tu siempre tan impaciente—sonrió divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado y se acercaba a el—¿ quieres saber por que necesito tu ayuda?—cuestión en susurros muy cerca de su oído.

Claro que si—dijo un poco irritado Naraku—no maneje desde mi casa aquí por nada, así que dímelo.—dijo mirándole fríamente.

Bueno, esto es lo que haremos mi querido Naraku—se puso de pie y caminaba por la sala mirando a Naraku—tu odias a Sesshomaru y yo a esa llamada Kagome—sonrió con maldad—le pondremos una trampa a Sesshomaru y una a Kagome con la misma moneda.

Te sigo hasta aquí Kagura—dijo tomando de su copa—eso quiere decir que…--hizo una pausa—por fin Kagome será mía—sonrió a carcajadas—así que por fin se cumplirá mi gran deseo, tener a Kagome bajo mi piel.

Así es—concluyo Kagura mirándolo divertida—y es allí donde yo entro en acción mi querido Naraku—paso un dedo por la barbilla de Naraku—es donde yo me aprovecho de la situación y lo reconquistare o hare algo peor—sonrió para después sentarse arriba de Naraku y besarlo con lujuria.

¿Cuando daremos el gran golpe?—cuestiono después de besarla con desenfreno—tiene que ser antes de la boda—concluyo acariciando sus muslos y subiendo por las caderas a la cintura.

Por eso no te preocupes que mejor que el dia mas importante de todos—dijo para volver a besar a Naraku con pasión y lujuria mientras sus cuerpos caían lentamente en la alfombra de la gran sala..

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORAS ESPERO QUE ESTA CONTINUACION HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, EL NIVEL VA SUBIENDO JEJEJ SI QUE SI


	16. Cerca de la verdad

15

Qué bien que la comida ya está lista para ese día—comentaba Sango dentro del auto—espero que sea del agrado de ellos ya ves que son de gustos refinados—rio divertida.

Es verdad, pero ese día todos estarán al pendiente de los futuros novios y no de los deliciosos manjares de hace unos instantes—decía con entusiasmo—así que no te preocupes nosotros ya hicimos nuestro trabajo e Inuyasha y Kykio de seguro ya hicieron el suyo.

Es verdad—Sango saco su celular del bolso y marcaba unos dígitos—espero que conteste..—Hizo una pausa--¿hola?.

Hola Sango, ¿qué pasa?—respondía Kykio del otro lado de la línea.

Solo llame para saber si ya terminaron su pedido—rio divertida mirando a Miroku al volante.

Muy graciosa, Sango—decía sarcásticamente Kykio para después reír—si ya terminamos, no sabes cuánto nos costó escoger las invitaciones, lo bueno es que Kagome le llamo a Inuyasha.

¿Mi hermana llamo?—cuestiono curiosa—pensé que estaba con la decoradora.

Lo estaba, pero hablo con Inuyasha ya que la fiesta será de disfraz—dijo divertida—ahora el dilema es conseguir los disfraces.

Vaya que dilema—dijo irónicamente—un problema más—rio levemente—en fin que bien que hayan terminado, nos vemos en casa de Taisho.

Bien nos vemos—después corto la llamada y miro a Inuyasha—¿hablaras con Sesshomaru?

Claro que si hablare con el—dijo mirando al frente de la carretera—esto debe acabarse de una buena vez, si él le hace daño a Kagome—dijo apretando los puños..

Calma Inu—dijo tomándolo del hombro—la cuidara bien y lo sabes—termino con una sonrisa—a demás sabes que en el pasado no pudo estar en esos momentos.

Es verdad pero yo tenía que cuidarlas a ambas y no lo hice—dijo con culpabilidad mientras entraban a un camino largo.

Ya casi llegamos Inu—comento Kykio mirando hacia afuera del auto—tengo mucho que no veo tu madre—sonrió para tomar la mano de Inuyasha.

La veras cuando lleguemos a casa—dijo mientras las rejas frente a ellos se habían automáticamente.

Estoy tan contenta Sesshomaru—dije mientras lo seguía abrazando—nunca pensé que me trajeras a un lugar tan hermoso y mas con una proposición así.

Es solo que no quería que nos casaremos por solo tratarse de deseo de nuestras madres—escuchaba a Sesshomaru hablar fríamente con un toque de cariño mientras acariciaba mi cabellera—sabes que te amo y te lo había dicho antes, esto es algo difícil para mí.

No importa—me separe un poco de Sesshomaru para poder contemplarle sus hermosos orbes color oro—se que eres de pocas palabras y tus sentimientos no los das a relucir—sonreí con dulzura.

Por eso te amo—susurro cerca de mi rostro mirándome fijamente para después darme un cálido beso, su calor se hacia mas potente junto con el mío ese beso se estaba convirtiendo en llamas ardientes una pasión desenfrenada que estaba oculta en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser.

¡Alto!—dije separándome de el mientras lo veía sonrojada y un poco acelerada—no es el momento, todavía no lo es.

Sabes que te deseo—susurro Sesshomaru muy cerca de mi sintiendo su aliento en mi piel descubierta de mi cuello—pero esto será en el momento que tu decidas.

Gracias Sesshomaru—susurro mientras lo abrazo amorosamente—yo te diré cuando es el momento.

Es momento de volver—Sesshomaru me tomo de la mano y salimos de ese hermoso lugar.

¿Los chicos ya habrán llegado?—cuestione mientras salíamos del laberinto.

Tal vez—susurro Sesshomaru mientras estaba callado unos minutos—es mejor que nos apuremos.

Si vamos--sonreí levemente mientras lo veía de reojo-- ¿quisiera saber cómo le fue a los chicos en su gran misión?

Esperemos que hayan cumplido con nuestro mandato-- dijo Sesshomaru siguiendo el juego de Kagome.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Inuyasha y Kykio a punto de entrar a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña Rin..

Hermano--decía Rin sonriente para después abrazarle-- Mi hermano Sesshomaru ya llego y trajo con él a una chica muy linda--sonrió para dejarlos pasar.

Me imagino que si—decía sonriendo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de Kykio— ¿y dime te agrado la chica?

Bastante hermano es una chica muy linda y agradable, a mama también le agrado mucho—decía mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Inuyasha, Kykio—decía Izayoi saliendo de uno de los pasillos—al fin han llegado—sonreía dulcemente--¿Cómo has estado Kykio?

Muy bien todo va de maravilla con su hijo— abrazo el brazo de Inuyasha sonriendo divertida— no se tiene que preocupar está en muy buenas manos.

Kykio, por favor—decía avergonzado mientras reía divertido—no delante de mi madre.

No te debes avergonzar hijo mío —decía Inutaisho Saliendo de la sala principal junto con Akasha.

Ella, ¿quién es?—decía viendo a la mujer fijamente ya que le recordaba a alguien.

Soy Akasha—hablo con una voz agradable pero fría al mismo tiempo —yo soy…--fue interrumpida por la voz que entraba a el lugar.

Tía, que hace aquí pensé que nos veríamos en una semana—decía seriamente caminando hacia ellos junto con Kagome.

Sesshomaru —decía sonriendo—solo quería ver en donde sería el lugar para darme una idea, con eso de que ya no viven en la antigua mansión decidí ver el lugar por mi misma—sonrió levemente.

¿Ella es tu tía? –Cuestionaba Inuyasha Sorprendido—con razón me recordaba a alguien—susurro alejando su mirada.

Así es joven yo soy la tía de Sesshomaru y hermana mayor de Seisshira—decía mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru—bien, se cómo preparar todo para el gran día — decía sonriendo— así que en una semana más nos vemos—decía caminando hacia la salida—fue un gusto verles a todos. – y sin más desapareció tras la puerta.

Kykio— sonreía Kagome mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba del brazo.

Kagome, debemos hablar—decía seriamente para después sonreír y llevársela del lugar no sin antes Sesshomaru ver por donde se fueron.

Es verdad necesito hablar contigo Sesshomaru—decía Inuyasha mientras pasaba a su lado—y es urgente—sin se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

Bien—sin más Sesshomaru lo siguió conocía ese camino ese pasillo con cuadros de la familia pinturas y grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el gran jardín trasero de la mansión. — ¿de qué quieres hablarme Inuyasha?—cuestiono Sesshomaru entrando al despacho y mirando el cuadro de su madre frente a él.

Tu sabes de qué es lo que deseo hablar—decía Inuyasha fríamente mirándole a los ojos con su vista fija en el—es sobre…--hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente—Kagura.


	17. El secreto Obscuro de Sesshomaru…

Hola Chicas aqui esta la continuacion espero que sea de su agrado y espero subir un capitulo por dia como lo hacia desde un principio...

**Capitulo Anterior:**

**Bueno, me dijiste que me conocías desde antes que te habías enamorado de mi pero jamás en mi vida te había visto—comente separándome de Sesshomaru levemente para apreciar sus ojos con un brillo especial dejándose ver por los rayos de la luna que atravesaban la gran ventana.**

**¿Eso es lo que quiere saber?—me cuestiono tomando mis manos—está bien te diré pero es nuestro secreto—susurro a mi oído—siempre te he visto.**

**¿pero cómo?—me cuestionaba internamente mirándole a los ojos sorprendida- ¿no me lo puedo explicar, el estaba en el extranjero y nunca nos llegamos a topar?—me decía a mi misma para soltar un susurro—Quiero saberlo todo…**

Cap. 17… El secreto Obscuro de Sesshomaru…

Bueno sabes que cada verano mi padre e Inuyasha viajaban a tu casa de verano o ustedes a la de nosotros cada año—empezaba Sesshomaru a platicarme sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabello—bueno yo siempre estaba en esos viajes, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando teníamos 5 años y estábamos en tu casa de verano, corrías por el jardín hasta llegar al kiosco que está en el centro de el lago—decía sonriendo levemente solo para mí y me abrazaba—caíste frente a mí y lloraste—me quede sorprendida por qué ese día llego a mi mente rápidamente y sonreí con nostalgia— en ese entonces era muy solitario a comparación de ahora, así que solo te mire y recuerdo que secaste tus lagrimas y me viste fijamente y sonreíste esa vez me llamaste…- no deje que terminara ya que yo termine la frase.

Príncipe—dije levemente y sonreí—te llame príncipe y tu me viste con arrogancia, recuerdo que te dije que si estabas triste y tu no me contestaste solo me diste una flor de la cual es mi favorita el alcatraz – decía pegándome más a Sesshomaru—y después desapareciste y creí que todo era un sueño.

Pero no lo es Kagome—escuche decir a Sesshomaru—después me fui al extranjero y viví la mayoría de mi vida en ese lugar—decía pensativo—pero un día llegue de improvisto y me encontré a Inuyasha que salía con Kikyo ahora su novia al jardín así que no tome mucha importancia ya que Inuyasha y yo no teníamos una buena relación en ese entonces, pero fue cuando te vi y supe que habías cambiando—hizo una pausa y alce mi vista para verle a esos ojos ámbar que yo amaba con toda mi alma—ahora eras más hermosa de cuando éramos niños y supe que tú eras la indicada pero, no sabía lo mal que la estabas pasando, aparte de que en ese tiempo yo ya salía con alguien así que decidí olvidarme de todo y de ti pero—sentí como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tenso y se separo de mi caminando hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación—supe que Naraku se fijo en ti al mismo tiempo que salía con mi prima Sara y también supe que pidió tu mano a escondidas de mi prima—su voz se escuchaba más profunda y un poco mas irritada—y es por eso que siempre hemos estado vinculados Kagome—escuche su voz y pude apreciar un poco que giraba su rostro hacia mi dirección mirándome fijamente—nuestra vida es estar juntos así lo querían nuestras madres es un milagro—hizo una pausa y se recargo en el gran ventanal—no, no es eso es más bien el destino que nos quiere juntos.  
Sesshomaru—me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda aspirando su aroma a hombre cerrando mis ojos lentamente—siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo—decía en susurros haciendo una pausa—pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasa entre tu, Sara y Naraku—cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más serio—y quiero saberlo todo..

Kagome—escuche la frustración de su voz algo nuevo en el, bajo un poco su cabeza y soltó su pena conmigo—Naraku es el asesino de Sara—sentencio en la obscuridad de la habitación—cuando supe que él estaba con Sara no me agrado la idea para nada, ella estaba muy emocionada pero sabía que yo no estaba de acuerdo el era mi amigo en aquel entonces pero no lo consideraba como un hermano como considero a Miroku, es por eso que siempre protegía a Sara de él y de todos ella era frágil, ella era débil con sus sentimientos, ella me advirtió en una llamada que él quería dañar a una chica de Japón, quería hacerla suya cueste lo que le cueste, fue cuando hable con Inuyasha supe que Sara estaba en peligro y tu también—dijo girándose hacia a mí para verme a mis ojos lleno de dudas y de un gran shock—si Kagome tú estabas en peligro, yo siempre he sabido todo, se que tu padre negó la propuesta de matrimonio con el padre de Naraku, sé que mi padre siempre ha estado al tanto de todo desde la muerte de Sara pero él nunca ha querido aceptar que yo tengo la razón, Inuyasha siempre te ha protegido por que desde ese tiempo el creyó en mi, el supo que decía la verdad, él sabía que yo te amaba pero no lo quería asimilar, el las cuido a ambas mientras Sara seguía con vida en Japón pero algo—hizo una pausa larga y tediosa para mi, quería saber más de lo que él estaba contando, era dolorosamente fuerte saber todo esto ya que mi vida corría peligro sin que yo me diese cuenta—se que algo detuvo a Inuyasha para llegar hacia Sara, a ti te salvo pero ella murió—dijo seriamente pero sentía como su voz se distorsionaba un poco y me di cuenta que el corazón frio y de roca de Sesshomaru solo era una fachada que ocultaba el débil y temeroso corazón de mi amado al sentir una cálida lagrima caer en mi mejilla—si ella no hubiera muerto, tal vez tu no estuvieras ahora aquí, y eso sería lo peor que me hubiera pasado en la vida Kagome, pero también Sara era muy importante para mí—dicho esto me beso con un sentimiento de amor, de temor mesclado con el calor y el amor que el sentía y demostraba solo hacia a mí, fue entonces cuando supe que mi enemigo era su enemigo, sabía que ahora tenía que estar con mucho cuidado cuando se tratara de Naraku, el asesino silencioso que nos rodeaba a nosotros.

Sesshomaru—lo llame posando mis manos en mi mejilla—mírame Sesshomaru—dije amorosamente llamando su atención secando sus lagrimas—te creo, lo seguiré creyendo y tendré cuidado con todo esto, porque yo te amo Sesshomaru y—hizo una pausa para sonreírle y besar sus labios lentamente—pasare el resto de mi vida contigo, jamás te traicionare.

Kagome—dijo mi nombre con una ternura que no se podía explicar—te prometo que así será Kagome—dicho esto giramos nuestros rostros a contemplar la luna llena.

+++++ Sala principal de la mansion Taisho++++++

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo los chicos hablaban animadamente de la fiesta.

Pues yo me pondré un vestido algo provocativo—dijo bromeando mientras tomaba la mano de Miroku—pero tal vez me vista de monja.

No estaría nada mal mi amor—decía un pervertido Miroku—así podría ser yo el cura y podríamos pecar—rio divertido.

En verdad que no puedo creer que lo puedas aguantas Sango—decía Inuyasha tranquilamente sonriendo levemente—pues yo todavía no se que ponerme a un—dijo despreocupado.

Hay Inuyasha—se escucho la voz de Kikyo con reproche—siempre dejas las cosas al último—decía negando divertida.

¿No creen que Kagome y Sesshomaru ya tardaron?—cuestiono Sango mirando a todos—hace rato que se fue y no regresa.

Está hablando con Sesshomaru—decía seriamente Inuyasha ya que sabia un poco de lo que estaban hablando.

¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestiono Kikyo mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha y el asentía dejando en comprobación su sospecha.

Bueno hace rato estaba hablando con Sesshomaru de un tema familiar y se quedo en el estudio—soltó las palabras tranquilamente Inuyasha—así que me tope con Kagome y le dije que donde esta—decía sonriendo levemente ya que él no podía hablar del tema abiertamente, a un no—así que supongo que están hablando.

O más bien la pregunta es—decía Miroku dejando su taza de té en la mesa- ¿qué es lo que estarán haciendo?—decía divertido recibiendo un golpe leve de su novia—Sanguito solo bromeaba—decía apenado con su novia mientras todos se reían de él.

Hola chicos—salude a todos entrando con Sesshomaru más tranquilo a la sala mientras sonreía levemente—¿Qué hacían?—cuestionaba curiosa al verlos sonriendo animadamente.

Pues estábamos apostando Inuyasha y yo—escuche la malicia Miroku—que si que estaban haciendo en el estudio—decía mirando a Sesshomaru divertido pero percatándose que su amigo no estaba bien—pero Sesshomaru es una maquina mortal, así que creo que gane la apuesta.

No digas estupideces Miroku—escuche a Sesshomaru bufar levemente de el comentario de Miroku—será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Que cruel eres Sesshomaru—decía mi hermana Sango abrazando a su novio—sé que es algo inmaduro pero es un adulto—decía divertida.

Gracias amor—decía sarcásticamente Miroku mientras observaba a Sesshomaru—tengo que tomar aire fresco— ¿me acompañan chicos?—mire a Sesshomaru seguir a Miroku seguido de Inuyasha.

¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?—dijo Miroku llamando la atención de Sesshomaru y Inuyasha—te noto algo extraño, mas de lo normal—dijo serio mientras se recargaba en el barandal de el gran balcón.

No me pasa nada—decía Sesshomaru serio—estoy bien—pronuncio sentándose en una de las sillas.

Sesshomaru tu cara es una que no demuestra nada pero—hizo una pausa Inuyasha—tu rostro en estos momento demuestra una gran confusión de sentimientos encontrados.  
Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio un pequeño lapso de tiempo, suspiro observo el cielo y una voz fría y llena de odio—Matare con mis propias manos a Naraku…juro que lo hare—se dejo escuchar un juramento ante la luna y amigos como testigos de un obscuro deseo de venganza.

Yo estaba nerviosa después de el gran secreto que Sesshomaru me acababa de confesar, saber que me amaba desde antes me sorprendió pero dejo con una calidez muy grande en mi corazón saber que era amada desde antes y no odiada como yo creía, pero temo que Sesshomaru haga algo malo por todo esto que está pasando… debo ayudarlo—pensaba observando la salida por donde los chicos se fueron y sonreírle a mi hermano y prima que se podía a ver a simple vista que estaban contentas por la gran fiesta que se avecinaba.—espero que esto mal presentimiento no sea real y que todo sea una locura que pase por mi mente.

_**Listo he actualizado mi Fic con una continuacion espero que les sea de su agrado y tenga varios POST **_ _**... eso me alegraria bastante... Muy bien en el siguiente capitulo emepsara lo bueno de el Fic o como dicen por ahi :3 el CLIMAX **_


	18. Cap 18 24 horas para el gran día

_**Cap. 18.. 24 horas para el gran día..**_

_No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo ya solo quedaban un día para que la gran fiesta diera comienzo estaba muy feliz, ya que todos estuvimos atareados con los preparativos y solo Sesshomaru y yo nos vamos a comprometer—pensaba sonriendo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad—ya mañana es el gran día—susurre abriendo mi casillero._

_Buenos días Kagome—escuche una voz con un toque de perversión, cerré la puerta de mi casillero y ahí esta el sonriéndome y mirándome con lujuria- ¿Cómo has estado?, últimamente no he podido apreciar tu belleza en la universidad—me decía recargando uno su brazo derecho en el casillero de junto._

_Naraku—pronuncie su nombre mirándole fijamente para sonreírle levemente—estado muy bien, con los preparativos de mi compromiso—dicho esto el puso una cara que me dio un poco de miedo._

_Ya veo—pude escuchar su voz con un cambio a seriedad con ira mezclada al mismo tiempo—así que todo lo de el compromiso boda arreglada sigue en pie—decía afirmando sus pensamientos—muchas felicidades, la invitación llego a mi casa hace unos días, no sabes las ganas que tengo de apreciar ese compromiso—dijo sonriendo levemente, sentí un escalofríos apoderándose de mi espalda._

_Naraku—lo llame de nuevo tomando toda su atención en mi—¿puedo hablar contigo seriamente en otro lugar?—cuestione mirando como sonreía y tomaba mi mano._

_Sé donde podemos hablar cariño—pronuncio guiándome a las escaleras de un edificio de la Universidad que a un no era abierto a el alumnado, subimos escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea donde se podía apreciar toda la universidad.._

_Sesshomaru—pronuncio la voz sensual de una mujer que caminaba detrás de el apuesto hombre—espera Sesshomaru—dijo tomándole de el brazo en el jardín fuera de la facultad de medicina._

_¿ Que es lo que quieres Kagura?—dijo seriamente se podía apreciar por los alumnos que pasaban a su lado que él no estaba del todo contento—tengo prisa—sentencio mirándola a los ojos._

_Solo escucha lo que quiero decirte—pronuncio para soltar un suspiro-como siempre eres desesperado y no muy buen oyente—dijo sarcásticamente—bien lo que pasa es que no te he visto, y yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en el parque—decía sonriendo levemente._

_¿ es todo lo que tenias que decirme?—decía el frio Sesshomaru desviando la mirada a otro lado, sin poder ver la cara de enojo de Kagura._

_Bueno, no es todo..—dijo sonriendo—yo quiero ser tu amiga Sesshomaru y no quiero quedar mal contigo, ¿me perdonarías?—pronuncio levemente como si estuviera avergonzada—a demás deverias saber con quien esta tu prometida—decía mirando a Sesshomaru fijamente sonriendo por dentro.._

_Está bien, como sea—dijo un irritado Sesshomaru ya que le restaban su preciado tiempo para ver a su Kagome, y lo irrito mas al escuchar lo ultimo; así que sin más ni menos dio media vuelta y se marcho._

_No puedo quedar mal contigo Sesshomaru, es parte de mi plan, para cuando te destroce esa chiquilla impertinente, es ahí cuando yo entrare en acción—pensaba sonriendo malvadamente—espero que no arruines el Plan Naraku..—susurro para marcharse del lugar._

_¿Qué hacia Kagura con Sesshomaru?—se cuestionaba Kikyo a la distancia marcando un numero, viendo como esos dos desaparecían frente a ella a lo lejos—Inuyasha…_

_Kikyo—pronuncio Inuyasha de el otro lado de la línea -¿Qué pasa?_

_Acabo de ver a Sesshomaru y Kagura juntos, por lo visto creo que Kagura no tiene bunas intenciones, Sesshomaru estaba hecho una bestia._

_Así que ya están moviendo piezas—susurro Inuyasha—muy bien Kikyo, hablaremos con Miroku y Sango esta noche—dijo colgando la llamada._

_Y dime muñeca—pronuncio Naraku dándole la espalda a Kagome—¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?—me cuestiono dando media vuelta para darme la cara con una sonrisa._

_Quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Sara Taisho—le dije directamente, viendo como el abria sus ojos sorprendidos pero rápidamente tomo postura de nuevo. —se que, ella murió mientras tenían una relación._

_Sara..— escuche su susurro—era mi novia—escuche viendo como miraba el cielo- ¿ por qué tan curiosa en el tema?, acaso Sesshomaru te metió cosas en la cabeza—reía hipócritamente..—como—hizo una pausa, pero yo estaría alerta—si lo quieres saber.. lo sabrás mañana—decía sonriendo..—a un no estoy preparado para hablar—me dijo acercándome sin darme cuenta que detrás de mi había una pared._

_Está bien—le dije firmemente viéndole a los ojos y buscando una salida para separarme de el._

_Muy bien preciosa—dijo besando mis labios, me resistí pero pude sentir la calidez de sus labios, fue un beso corto pero lleno de ternura, al separarnos yo lo mire enfadada y indignada—me gusta esa mirada, la mirada de ira y coraje, o tal vez de venganza—decía riendo con malicia caminando hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras y desaparecía de mi vista._

_Sesshomaru caminaba hacia la facultad de Kagome y se cruzo con Naraku el cual rio al verlo y el solo lo veía con una ira contenida._

_Este no es el lugar adecuado—decía Inuyasha con Miroku a su lado—si buscas a Kagome, la acabo de ver en el pasillo que da hacia la dirección—dijo mirando a su hermano fijamente—sabes que lo que piensas está mal, a mi me da rabia pero no es la manera de hacerlo._

_Calla Inuyasha—decía mirando a Miroku que negaba con la cabeza—iré con Kagome—decía mas tranquilo seguido de Miroku y Inuyasha._

_Ya mañana es el gran día—dijo Miroku sonriendo-¿emocionado Sesshy?—pronuncio el apodo de las admiradoras de la preparatoria._

_Miroku—sentencio Sesshomaru—será mejor que se vallan a comprar sus disfraces si no los tienen no entrar—dijo deteniéndose y viéndoles fijamente—hablo enserio, no es broma—dijo riendo mentalmente apreciando las sonrisas distorsionadas de Inuyasha y Miroku._

_Pero soy tu hermano y el tu mejor amigo—decía Inuyasha actuando como desesperado—que no nos darás una oportunidad de ir de traje._

_NO..—sentencio sintiendo los brazos cálidos de una mujer radiándole las caderas—Kagome—susurro tomando sus manos y escuchando su sonrisa._

_Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí tan solos?—cuestionaba mirándoles divertida y besando a mi novio en los labios, como amaba esos labios tan carnoso y tiernos, algo rojos como las fresas, me separe de él y le sonreí tomando su mano._

_Bueno pues aquí el Lord Sesshomaru— decía enojado Inuyasha—quiere que vayamos por nuestros disfraces si no, nos detendrá personalmente en la entrada._

_Pero Inuyasha—suspiro Miroku—los disfraces ya los tenemos, lo que Sesshomaru quiere es que nos vayamos—decía sonriendo pervertidamente Miroku—no vez que quiere pasar un tiempo cálido con su novia._

_Bueno chicos, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos tenemos que ir a ver la decoración por que Akasha llegara dentro de una hora, para decirnos los preparativos finales—les decía despidiéndome de ellos._

_Bueno, ya que ellos se fueron—decía Inuyasha mirando a Miroku—tenemos que hablar pero tiene que estar Kikyo y Sango con nosotros—dicho esto dio media vuelta seguido de Miroku, que había llegado a la Universidad por una llamada de Inuyasha._

_Al fin solos—me susurro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que me acorralaba en la puerta de su automóvil y me besaba tiernamente, dejándome llevar se volvía cada vez más intenso.—oh Kagome, como te deseo, tenerte en mis brazos, y que seas mía—me susurraba besando mi cuello._

_Se..Sessho..maru—susurraba entrecortadamente dejando mi cuello descubierto mientras el me besaba—aquí no..—susurre sintiendo una ola de frio pasar por mi cuello húmedo abriendo mis ojos viendo los ojos de Sesshomaru clavados en mi.._

_¿Aquí no?—me cuestiono sin quitarme la mirada de encima.- ¿a qué te refieres, Kagome?—me tomo de las manos y las beso tiernamente mientras sonreía levemente._

_Lo que quiero decir es—hice una pausa y tome su mejilla para besar sus labios—que yo también te deseo, quiero lo mismo que tu Sesshomaru, pero aquí no—le susurre en su oído para después entrar al auto seguido de un Sesshomaru sorprendido, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no me iba a arrepentir de ello, estaba completamente segura, él era el hombre._


	19. Cap 19 Doce horas para el gran dia

_**Cap. 12 horas para el gran día.**_

Sentía como Sesshomaru me tomaba de la mano en su automóvil con destino a la mansión, me sentía muy nerviosa ya que estaba a punto de entregarme por completo al hombre que amo, el me sonrió levemente mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando lo sentía, sentía esa mirada fuerte sobre mí, al contrario de mi yo solo gire mi rostro hacia el camino admirando el camino alejado de la gran ciudad contemplando los grandes árboles, el tiempo paso muy rápido y llegamos a la mansión en poco tiempo.

Kagome—escuche la voz de Sesshomaru a un lado de mi dándome cuenta que el estaba fuera y con mi puerta de el auto abierta—vamos—me susurro extendiendo mi mano.

Bien—le dije tomando su mano y saliendo del automóvil, a decir verdad me sentía muy nerviosa yo nunca había estado en una situación así, no sé lo que tenía que hacer ni cómo actuar delante de él, ¿me trataría bien?, ¿me ayudaría?, ¿se burlaría de mi?, no sé cuánto tiempo paso se me hizo eterno, al fin estábamos frente a su habitación, era la habitación más alejada de la mansión en el último piso, mi cuerpo se erizo completamente y me puse muy nerviosa.

No estés nerviosa—me susurro al oído Sesshomaru una vez estando dentro de su habitación obscura—nada malo pasara—volvió a susurrar besando su cuello—te lo prometo—dicho esto sello su promesa con un beso.

Correspondí el beso sonrojada dejándome llevar por el momento sintiendo sus grandes y fuertes manos en mi cintura pegándome más a él, solté un suspiro al separarnos de el largo beso mientras arqueaba mi cuello a un lado teniendo reacción de sus besos sobre mi piel,-Sesshomaru—susurre levemente soltando un gemido al percibí su leve pero excitante mordisco en mi hombro izquierdo.

Ven, sígueme Kagome—me llamo guiándome en la obscura habitación nos detuvimos en medio de la misma—espera un segundo—me dijo en voz baja para que el cuarto se iluminara..

¿Qué es todo esto?—cuestione confundida a Sesshomaru, mirando los pétalos de rosas rojas sobre la cama y sobre esta—no entiendo—susurraba sintiendo el fuerte cuerpo de Sesshomaru sobre mi espalda.

Era una sorpresa para el día de mañana—confeso soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras besaba mis cabellos—te traería aquí el día de mañana ya que oficialmente seriamos pareja, pero—hizo una pausa y sonrió—ya que estamos aquí—se separo de mí y me giro yo eleve mi mirada y lo vi con ternura.

Ya que estamos aquí—le repetí mirándole a sus ojos que denotaban una mirada llena de ternura y de amor así a mí, es todo lo que yo deseaba, saber que me amaba, saber que me entregaba a un hombre que sentía lo mismo que yo, me sentía segura con él, y estaba feliz pero nerviosa.

Quiero demostrarte que te amo—soltó Sesshomaru rompiendo el cómodo silencio—sé que es tu primera vez—dijo sonriendo levemente, no pudiendo evitar mi gran sonrojo sintiendo mi rostro caliente por la vergüenza—y yo…-sonrió levemente acariciándome mi mejilla con ternura—te cuidare, y e enseñare a darme amor como yo te lo daré a ti.

Sesshomaru—lo llame levemente—se que soy primeriza en esto pero—gire mi rostro a otra dirección ya que la vergüenza me llegaba a tope—quiero que me ensenes a darte amor—decía girando mi rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios, cortando las distancia los dos profundizando nuestro beso, al mismo tiempo el con agilidad y lentitud me guiaba a la cama llena de pétalos rojos.

Quédate tranquila—me susurro viéndome a los ojos fijamente y me sonreía para alzarse un poco y levantarme un poco quitándome completamente la chaqueta dejando mis hombros al descubierto ya que tenía un top blusa color negro para volver a posicionar sus labios sobre mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura, yo me limitaba a suspirar de vez en cuando acariciando los sedosos cabellos de mi amado, podía persivir el camino de su mano subiendo lentamente, mi cuerpo se tenso rápidamente y el lo noto—no te hare nada malo—me calmaba en susurros besando mis labios, posicionando una mano en uno de mis senos, solté un suspiro profundo entre el beso que nos estábamos dando, el se volvió a separar de mi separando su mano de mi seno tomando con sus dos manos la orilla de mi blusa para quitármela lentamente dejándome con el sostén strapless de el mismo color de mi blusa, me sonroje como nunca sin quitarle la mirada de encima sentí el cálido rose de su brazo rodeando mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el besando mis labios para dejar un camino de pequeños y lentos besos hacia el centro de mi pecho.

Te amo Sesshomaru—susurre cerrando mis ojos dejándome amar por el hombre, ese hombre que me amaba con locura como yo lo amaba a él, me pego mas a él sentándome en sus piernas sobre la cama; besando uno de mis senos y tomando el otro con su mano libre, ese mar de sensaciones nunca antes lo había experimentado en mi vida, debía demostrar mi amor hacia el de alguna forma con mis manos temblorosas tome los botones de su camisa desabrochándolo uno por uno, el alzo su mirada para sonreír levemente dejándome actuar sola al llegar al último botón sonreí nerviosa quitándosela lentamente tocando su cálida piel y formado cuerpo con mis manos de abajo hacia arriba pasando mis manos por su abdomen duro, sus hombros y sus brazos me acerque lentamente a él y bese sus carnosos labios, terminando el beso aprisionando su labio inferior tomando sus mejillas con mis manos mientras él me tomaba de la cintura subiendo una de sus manos desabrochando mi sostén, eso ya no me importo porque estaba con la persona que amaba.

Eres tan bella—me susurro pasando sus manos al frente desabrochando mi jeans – soy el hombre mas afortuno por tener a una mujer tan hermosa—escuche decir para después besar mi abdomen en pequeños besos, dando un rápido movimiento quedo el sobre mi acariciando mi rostro lentamente se levantaba de la cama quedando frente a mi viéndome desde arriba tomando una de mis piernas pasando sus manos sobre ella hasta llegar a mis botas, sonrió levemente abriendo es zipper y quitándome la bota y así lo hizo con la otra al final tomo el comienzo de mis jeans desasiéndose de el poco a poco quedando con mi última prenda, el tomo mis manos y me levanto de la cama beso mis ya sonrojados labios y sonrió con un deje de perversión—es momento de que disfrutes de mi—me susurro al oído depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

¿Qué debo hacer?—cuestionaba nerviosa, yo era una inexperta, no sabía nada sobre tener relaciones, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo frente a mí, ahora estaba nerviosa pero sabía que debía pagarle con mi amor como él lo está haciendo ahora—yo…no sé por dónde empezar—susurre apenada.

Kagome—me tomo de mi mentón subiendo mi mirada para encontrarme con esa mirada ambarina y sus labios rojos y carnosos—solo déjate llevar por el momento, yo te Guaire—dijo tomando mis manos—te diré que hacer—bajaba mis manos por su cadera—y después lo harás tu sola—me susurro dejando mis manos en su cadera para tomar mi rostro y verme a los ojos—escúchame bien Kagome, nunca eh estado tan seguro de una cosa— me miro fijamente—y esto es lo más seguro que eh hecho en mi vida—al terminar se apodero de mis labios y mis senos, solté un leve gemido, seguido de leves carisias en mi espalda, mis manos se movieron por inercia desabrochando el pantalón de Sesshomaru una vez bajado el zipper me separe de Sesshomaru y lo mire fijamente—Quítamelos—me dijo con mandato pero siendo generoso conmigo ya que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, como pude me agache a la altura de su pantalón y lo baje lentamente, en el camino pude darme cuenta que su masculinidad se daba a relucir me quede viendo por un momento para después deshacerme de su pantalón le agradecía internamente a Sesshomaru que se haya quitado los zapatos desde el principio, al ponerme de pie el me sujeto de la cintura y me elevo y yo puse mis piernas a su alrededor, nos unimos de nuevo en un beso, esta vez era cargado de pasión, amor, era una marea de emociones que en ese momento no podía pesar, tal y como estábamos nos dejamos caer en la gran cama lentamente sin terminar el beso, los roces de nuestros cuerpos prendían la llamarada que se encontraba en nuestro interior, suspiros y gemidos leves salían de nuestros labios, esos sentimientos ahogados en ese momento estaban explotando dejándoles salir, a la vista de nuestro único testigo la luna que se asomaba por el gran ventanal, por falta de respiración nos separamos de ese anhelando beso cerrando mis ojos sintiendo las caricias de Sesshomaru en mi cuerpo me hacía sentir viva, sus besos recorrían mi cuerpo boca, cuello, senos, abdomen, llegando a ese lugar, esa parte que me pertenecía pero que el día de hoy en esta habitación seria suya, seriamos uno mismo.

Kagome—escuche su susurro en la obscura habitación, me tense al sentir sus manos en mis muslos subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la única prenda que me protegía me cubría—en estos momentos, te hare sentir sensaciones que jamás habrías imaginado o incluso pensado—me susurro desprendiéndome de esa única prenda, ahora estaba a su merced, en ese instante los dos ya no podíamos dar paso atrás, esto era definitivo, haríamos una promesa aquí y ahora de el eterno amor que nos teníamos mutuamente.

Sesshomaru—pronuncie su nombre en susurros sonrojada al sentir una de sus manos entre mis piernas, su mano abrió levemente mis piernas dejando al descubierto mi virginidad—ah..Sessho..—gemí entrecortadamente al sentir uno de sus dedos sobre mi feminidad—maru..— cerré mis ojos lentamente sintiendo la fricción de su dedo sobre mi parte intima mordiéndome el labio inferior levemente, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se posiciono sobre mi sin alejar su mano siguiendo con su estimulación mientras tanto besaba mis senos uno y después otro así repetidas veces, la estimulación seguía podía sentir una oleada de calor de los pies a la cabeza, ariqué mi espalda pegando mi cuerpo al cuerpo ardiente de Sesshomaru, se separo de mi bajando lentamente mientras abría mis piernas alce mi mirada para verle sonrojada- ¿Qué es lo que harás?—le cuestione entrecortadamente.

Te lo dije princesa—susurro mirándome desde abajo—te hare sentir lo que es el verdadero amor, estando con la persona que amas—sin más beso una de mis piernas lentamente subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a mi feminidad dejando un pequeño beso en el—Sessho..maru—susurre tomando las sabanas de seda fuertemente, el introdujo su lengua en mi virginidad jugando con ella, por impulso me senté en la orilla de la cama tomando los sedosos cabellos de mi amado mientras el disfrutaba de sufrimiento por mas amor, levante la vista al techo soltando un gemido de placer, es algo nuevo que pasaba en mi, dentro de mí lo podía sentir y quería mas, deseaba sentirme a un mas amada, las caricias se detuvieron y Sesshomaru estaba de frente a mi sonriendo mientras yo sonrojada y con mi respiración acelerada lo veía con deseo, otra emoción que no había experimentado antes, me levante y me puse frente a el—es hora de que tu me demuestres tu amor—me susurro tomando un mecho de mis largos cabellos azabaches, por alguna razón yo ya sabía lo que pasaría, me acerque a él y lo bese dejando pequeños besos en sus labios y cuellos, como si fuera mi mente me controlara una de mis manos por inercia tomaron su miembro estimulándole con pequeñas carisias sobre única ropa que tenia encima, volvía a sentir esa misma oleada de calor al sentir su masculinidad algo dura, el solo se dejo llevar.

Ahora yo te demostrare cuanto amor te tengo—le susurre con nerviosismo y muy sonrojada—tratare de hacerte sentir mi amor como tú lo hiciste conmigo—dicho esto Sesshomaru me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia el besando mi cuello, no supe en qué momento quede sobre él en la cama pero, sabía que era mi momento, acariciaba su cuerpo con mis manos temblorosas bajando lentamente dejando roses con mis labios y mis manos podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Sesshomaru, podía oír su corazón acelerado como el mío, suspire y seguía dejando mis huellas sobre él hasta llegar al lugar que me sucumbía de curiosidad, tome su prenda y la retire lentamente depositando un beso en su formado abdomen, baje un poco y como niña pequeña observe el miembro suyo con curiosidad, jamás había visto uno era mi primera vez sentí una caricia en mi cabeza y Sesshomaru estaba sentado observándome fijamente esperando mi siguiente movimiento—yo.. no sé qué hacer—decía sonrojada—sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla y él me beso la punta de la nariz.

Dame tu mano—susurro tomando mi mano delicadamente—lo único que harás es disfrutar de el momento—dijo tranquilo guiando mi mano hacia su miembro—es todo tuyo—dijo con perversión en su voz, con mi mano en su miembro lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer lo que él hizo conmigo darle estimulación de arriba hacia abajo, y así empecé con un vaivén lento y aumentando un poco el rito, escuchaba suspiros ahogados de mi amado escapar de sus dulces labios pose mi otra mano en abdomen—oh..mmm..—gemía Sesshomaru al recibir las caricias y vaivenes que yo le proporcionaba, después de unos minutos me acerque a su miembro a mis labios depositando un beso sobre la punta—Kagome—gimió Sesshomaru ahora imagine que lo que tenía en las manos era una paleta de sabor cereza y la introduje lentamente a mi boca pude percibir que a Sesshomaru estas caricias lo volvían loco soltando mas gemidos ahogados y suspiros, empecé con un vaivén lento sobre su miembro en mi boca una y otra y otra vez con movimientos mas rápidos y lentos cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento—ya no..no puedo mas—susurro Sesshomaru y yo alce mi cabeza y lo mire fijamente me levante lentamente pasando mi cuerpo sobre su masculinidad para terminar viéndole a la cara- ¿acaso hice algo malo?—cuestione preocupada-¿ lo estoy haciendo mal?—dije desviando la mirada.

Nada de eso princesa—susurro girando y quedando el sobre mi—lo has hecho muy bien—sello nuestros labios con un beso mientras nuestra intimidad rosaban lentamente, solté un suspiro al sentir su calor sobre mi intimidad—Kagome—susurro a mi oído—lo que hare tal vez te duela un poco—al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos rápidamente, lo sabía era el momento de que él y yo nos hiciéramos uno mismo una sola carne—yo te diré cuando—dijo tomando mis piernas suavemente y poniendo su cuerpo entre ellas me dio una caricia en mis labios con una de sus manos, me sentía nerviosa, pero confiaba plenamente en el—¿estás lista?—me cuestiono tomando su miembro con una de sus manos y rozando lentamente contra mi virginidad, mi intimidad.

Estoy lista—le dije segura de mi mirándole a los ojos asustada, el miro en mi ojos sonrió levemente y me susurro al oído—toma aire cuando te diga—yo solo asentí con mi cabeza nerviosa, sentía las caricias de su miembro en mi intimidad—toma aire ahora—y así lo hice pero algo me impidió seguir un dolor agudo en mi intimidad salía a flote el dolor era intenso algo en mi estaba cambiando, algo en mi ya no era igual, el dolor seguía presente, Sesshomaru beso mis labios correspondía con dificultad ya que mis lagrimas indicaban la totalidad del dolor, Sesshomaru se quedo así un tiempo para que mi intimidad se adaptara al nuevo individuo y beso mi frente—ahora saldré de ti—me dijo en susurros saliendo de mi intimidad me sentía vacía si él no estaba dentro de mí, beso mis labios y volvió a entrar en mi sintiendo un leve dolor, empezó con un movimiento lento de adentro hacia afuera, cerré mis ojos percibiendo cargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, sentía el choque de nuestros cuerpos, escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos agitadas.

Ah..ah..—gemía mordiéndome mi labio inferior ya que el deseo y el sentimiento raro hacia que deseara más de lo que estaba experimentado, Sesshomaru tomo mi cintura alzándome junto con el sentándose en la orilla de la cama quedando yo sobre él, empecé hacer movimientos con mis caderas aumentando el deseo queriendo más uno del otro, el tomo mi pecho pegando mi espalda con su abdomen, beso mi cuello lentamente y me susurraba palabras al oído—te amo Kagome, quiero estar contigo para toda la vida, es una promesa—me levante lentamente y gire a ver a Sesshomaru que me sonrió con su respiración agitada se recostó sobre la cama y yo me senté sobre él, introduciendo su masculinidad en mi intimidad empecé a dominar poco a poco la situación mientras el tomaba mis caderas con sus manos los vaivenes se hacían más notorios nuestros gemidos escapaban de nuestra garganta liberando las sensaciones de un principio, ahora solo él y yo no deseamos cuanto nos amábamos, el se sentó en la cama abrazando mi espalda siguiendo con nuestro baile que solo él y yo compartíamos en ese momento, algo dentro de mi quería explotar, algo dentro de mi decía que estaba a mi limite, cruce mis piernas sobre las caderas de Sesshomaru uno frente de el otro besándonos, mirándonos, amándonos; él me miro a los ojos y yo ah el—Kagome ya no…puedo mas..—dijo en susurros entrecortado y dentro de mi algo cálido me rodeo y mi sensación de tiempo había terminado ahora solo permanecíamos abrazados en la misma posición escuchando nuestras respiraciones y un beso en la frente y un te amos dio por terminada nuestra promesa.

Bueno las preparaciones ya están listas—dijo Akasha revisando la lista de los preparativos—es raro que Sesshomaru no haya llegado a su cita—pronuncio en tono molesto Akasha.

No te preocupes—comento Inu saliendo al jardín—si no vino debió de ser algo muy importante—sonrió levemente.

Ya lo creo— Akasha susurro mirando el jardín—será la mejor fiesta del año, ya lo veras Taisho—dijo en tono burlón.

Hola padre—decía Inuyasha entrando con Kikyo y su madre—el carro de Sesshomaru está afuera, necesito hablar con el—decía mirándole.

El jardín está muy bonito, hizo un trabajo estupendo—decía Izayoi a Akasha.

Muchas gracias—decía sonriendo levemente—es lo que puedo hacer por mi amado sobrino—dijo guardando unas hojas.

Sesshomaru no ah venido, tenía cita con Akasha y no llego—decía Inu—ya lo veras después hijo.

Está bien—decía no muy convencido Inuyasha—pero bueno y ¿a qué hora empieza la fiesta?

¿compraste tu traje?—cuestiono su padre mirándole detenidamente—Sin traje no hay fiesta, en la invitación dice.

Pero—hizo una pausa y puso cara de niño reganado—¡no es justo soy hermano del festejado!—reprochaba mientras todos reían por su conducta pero lo que nadie sabía es que dos jóvenes amantes se habían entregado en una promesa de amor, que los uniría para toda la vida.


End file.
